New Lessons At Hogwarts
by snappish79
Summary: Four years after their own graduation the gang heads back to Hogwarts. What will they do now that they are back at Hogwarts with freedoms and responsibilities they never had before? Pairings DG & RHr. Revised to fix gross negligence on my part! COMPLETED
1. Owl Post

Description: Four years after their own graduation the gang heads back to Hogwarts. What will they do now that they are back at Hogwarts with freedoms and responsibilities they never had before?

  
Rating: It should be a PG over all. It gets a little PG-13 towards the end for some snogging. I do not plan to get too far into the gutters.

  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine blah, blah, blah. If J. K. Rowling or anyone who is affiliated with her reads this, tell her she shouldn't be so worried about me, but should be writing night and day to get us the next book!!!

  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I love the books and don't think it's fair we have to wait so long for the next one! Tell me what you think! This story could be a load of crap for all I know! Also, " " means talking out loud and ' ' means to themselves. And now on with the show!

  
~New Lessons At Hogwarts~

  
~Chapter 1~

  
Harry entered his dorm room after another long afternoon of Quidditch practice. There was one final game before the classes ended and the team captain, Cecil Jones, wanted as much practice as he could get in. Harry smiled as he remembered life under the Oliver Wood Quidditch practice tyranny. He reverently placed his Firebolt on the bed and went to change before he cleaning his broom and putting it away. Even after all these years it was still his most prized possession and the only thing he had from Sirius. As he turned, a movement at the window caught his gaze. When Harry looked, he noticed that there was an owl perched outside his window with a scroll wrapped around its leg. As he approached the window he hoped that it would be a letter from Hermione or Ron. It had been a long time since he had heard from either of them.

  
After the defeat of Voldemort in their seventh year, they had all graduated, gone their separate ways and settled down in the relatively quiet world of attending university. Harry had gone to a wizarding university in Ireland where he divided his time between class and being the seeker for the school's Quidditch team. Ron had also gone to Ireland after Hogwarts, but opted to stay near the capital where he could go to school and play as an alternate keeper for the Ireland National Team as well as full time keeper for his own school's team. Harry and Ron would often see each other in passing at many of the Quidditch tournaments, but didn't really have a lot of time to meet anywhere. They wrote to each other as often as their schedules would allow and still remained the best of friends. Hermione stayed behind in England where she went to university and took enough classes to keep three people busy 24 hours a day. Still she had found time to write to him and Ron at least once a week. But now with the final of final exams around the corner even Hermione hadn't had time to write.

  
Harry dreaded the fact that graduation would be the following month. Graduation meant that he would actually have to decide on a career and after four years Harry was no closer to deciding what he wanted to do with his life. There had been some thought during his years at Hogwarts of becoming an Auror. At the time both Ron and Hermione had also been interested. Harry wondered briefly if they were still interested in that. It would be great to be back together with them training for something. Of course, he realized, that would be silly, just because he hadn't decided what he wanted to do with his life didn't mean that they had the same problem.

  
Harry sighed. There was still another month to think about it. He opened his window and the owl jumped inside. "Hello there, got a letter from Ron or Hermione with you?" Harry asked reaching to take the letter from the owl's leg. He placed the owl in Hedwig's cage so it could eat before returning to where ever it had come from. Harry crossed over to his desk and sat down. He looked at the scroll and his heart started beating quickly. On the scroll was the school crest of Hogwarts.

  
Harry clearly remembered the last time he had gotten a letter from the school. It had been about six months into his first year at the university when it arrived by owl post. He had excitedly opened the letter thinking that Professor Dumbledore was writing to him. His excitement was rapidly lost as he read the letter. It was from Professor McGonagall letting him know that Albus Dumbledore had passed away. Harry had immediately packed and returned to Hogwarts. He was not the least bit surprised to find Ron and Hermione already there. Professor Dumbledore had meant so much to them in their years at Hogwarts and even after. It had been his gentle persuasion that had convinced Harry and Ron to go on and further educate themselves. It was hard to think that he was gone. The trip home had become a mini class reunion as many of the students had returned to the school for the service that would be held. The school was host to students who had been at Hogwarts many years before Harry, Ron and Hermione, from when Dumbledore had first taken the position there. Each one of them equally touched by him and each one equally saddened by their loss. After Dumbledore's death, Professor McGonagall had been appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts.

  
Harry brought himself back to the present and stared once again at the letter in his hands. Taking a deep breath he opened it hoping it wasn't more bad news.

  
_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

  
Dear Mr. Potter:

  
First I would like to congratulate you on your upcoming graduation. You have proven yourself a fine student and I am very proud of you.

  
_Now I shall get down to business. I would like to offer you a position teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the upcoming year. At present, all of my teachers have been summoned by the Ministry of Magic to attend mandatory seminars for the following year and I have been left quite short staffed._

  
While I realize that teaching isn't your first choice of job, I hope that you will consider it, as it will be a personal favor to me and a great help to your old alma mater.

  
I also realize that this is quite short notice, however, I must impress upon you that time is of the essence. The Hogwarts semester will be ending this week and the teachers will be leaving for their respective seminars at the beginning of next week. I would like to have the new teachers arrive here on August 1st so that you may all have time to settle in and prepare lesson plans before the semester begins on September 1st.

  
Please have your reply owl to me no later than the end of this week with your answer as I need to make sure I will have a full staff for the beginning of the next term.

  
Thank you very much for your consideration in this matter.

  
Yours sincerely,

  
Minerva McGonagall

  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress Hogwarts

  
Harry reread the letter and put it down on his desk. 'Me a Professor at Hogwarts? I've never really thought about it. Is it something I should do? More importantly is it something I COULD do?' He sat there thinking about his own experiences at Hogwarts. It was his very first home and it was where he'd met his best friends. It was also where some of the worst things had happened to him. Of course now that Voldemort was gone, life would once again peaceful and quiet at the school. Good or bad, Hogwarts was the first place where Harry had ever felt he belonged. He owed so much to Hogwarts.

  
With that Harry pulled open a drawer in his desk to pull out some parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write.

  
_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

  
I would be delighted to accept the position at Hogwarts. I will see you at Hogwarts on August 1st.

  
Sincerely,

Harry Potter

  
Harry grabbed his wand and muttered a sealing charm to close the letter. He then got Hedwig and tied the scroll to her leg. "Now take this to Professor McGonagall, Hedwig," Harry explained while stroking Hedwig's head. The owl turned her head to lovingly nip at Harry's fingers before jumping on to the windowsill. "Have a good journey," he said as his owl took off. The other owl, having fully satisfied its self with food, also hopped onto the window. "Well, good journey to you, too," said Harry as the other owl also took off.

  
'Wow, I can't believe it,' Harry thought to himself as he pulled some clothes out of his closet so he could finally bathe and change for the nights banquet, 'me a teacher at Hogwarts. I wonder what Ron and Hermione will think about that.' As Harry headed into the shower, he made a mental note to send Ron and Hermione a letter as soon as Hedwig returned.

  
~~~  
  
Harry found that he didn't have time to write to Ron and Hermione after all. His last month of school was his most hectic yet. Since their final match was against a rival school who was also undefeated, Cecil had been demanding Quidditch practice which went into the late hours of the night and by the time it was over Harry was so exhausted that he'd just fall into bed and sleep. He'd wake up in morning go to his classes, cram in as much homework and studying as he could get before practice, practice for hours, come to his room exhausted, fall asleep and do it all again the next day. And so it went for the next two weeks before the match. Harry was so tired after the team won the match that he couldn't bring himself to go and celebrate with his teammates.

  
"Come on Harry," Cecil begged, "it's thanks to you that we won!" he exclaimed. It was true, the rival team was brutalizing the team from the beginning raking up the points until it was 300 to 165. It was only by Harry catching the snitch that the team was able to squeak by for the win, keeping their record undefeated and beating the school's rivals. "You just have to come celebrate!" he added.

  
"All right then," Harry decided. Besides this was his last school Quidditch match and Harry wanted to enjoy it as long as possible. The team celebrated long into the night. It was very late by the time Harry dragged himself into bed. Harry spent the following week studying for his exams, praying that it was enough to get him good grades.

  
Finally exams were over and he was packing when Hedwig came tapping on his bedroom window. "Hey girl," he said opening the window for her. "I was starting to worry about you," he said opening Hedwig's cage for her to enter. It was a lie of course. Until he saw her at the window he had completely forgotten that it had been a month since he had last seen her. He took the scroll from Hedwig's leg before closing the cage door behind her. He saw the Hogwarts seal and wondered why he was getting another letter from the school. Had something changed? Did Professor McGonagall decide that she didn't want someone like him teaching at the school after all? He sat on his bed and tore open the scroll.

  
_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

  
_Dear Mr. Potter:_

  
I have received your owl post and am delighted that you have agreed to accept the position at the school. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. You will be expected tomorrow at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ at 1 o'clock in the afternoon where the Hogwarts Express will bring you and the other teachers to the school. You will have time to unpack and rest before the evening banquet at which time your teaching duties will be reveled.

  
Yours sincerely,

  
Minerva McGonagall

  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress Hogwarts

  
'Platform 9 ¾ wow,' Harry thought more than a little surprised, 'it's been four years since I've been on the Hogwarts Express.' Putting the letter aside, Harry continued to finish packing his belongings. He suddenly remembered that he had never written to Ron and Hermione to tell them what had happened. He figured that he'd wait until tomorrow when he was settled in at Hogwarts before sending off a letter to them.

  
Harry laid in his bed later that evening his room empty of everything that had made it so special to him for the past four years. All the wizarding pictures of him, Ron and Hermione smiling and waving at graduation, pictures of him playing Quidditch zooming around reaching for the snitch, him with his current classmates goofing around, were all taken down and put away for safe keeping. Harry looked around the room and felt a little sad. He'd never had much of a home and it was only when he was at school that he felt he had something close to one. He was glad that he was going back to Hogwarts and wondered who else McGonagall had hired to teach the following year. 'This is like going back for the first time all over again.' With a smile on his face, Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep. He couldn't wait to be back at King's Cross Station getting on Platform 9 ¾, climbing onto the Hogwarts Express, and heading back to his most favorite place on earth.

  
A/N: So there is the end of chapter one! What did you all think? I know where I'm going with this story, but I think the gang needs to get into some trouble too. So I'm open to suggestions! If you had absolute power (pretty much) to do what ever you wanted (within reason) at Hogwarts without getting into trouble (well not much trouble at least) what would it be? We need some high jinx up in this piece! Review if you have time and let me know if you have any requests for stuff you'd like to see.


	2. Together Again

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so way beyond total and utter despair!!! I had made the letters so cute on Microsoft Word and then to my immense disappointment, when I uploaded it on to fanfiction.net it didn't show up! Oh well, these things happen. Zee, thanks for your suggestions! I realized that I had asked for ideas on what the group should be doing and stuff, but that I never said who was going to be at the school with them! I'm a dork! Well, Malfoy will be there for absolute sure; you can't have Harry Potter without his arch nemesis! As for the Weasley twins, you can rest assured that they'll still be causing mayhem in the halls of Hogwarts! Thank you for your suggestions! Review if you have time!

  
~Chapter 2~

  
Harry woke early the next morning so he could dress and be down at the Dinning Hall in time for the final breakfast banquet with his friends. They all sat and swapped stories of four years worth of memories and pranks. Harry had told them that he was going to go back and teach at his old school.

  
"Wow Harry, that's quite an opportunity," said his friend Jennifer, "I would love to go back to my old school and have the power to do things I could never do before! I'd actually get to go into all those places that had been restricted to students!"

  
Harry didn't want to tell her that he had probably already been to all the places that were off limits. While his current friends knew that he was "Harry Potter, the boy who lived," and that he was responsible for the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named twice, Harry didn't go into too much detail about his years at Hogwarts. He just wanted the opportunity to go to school like everyone else and not have to worry about being in mortal danger everywhere he went, and his four years here had been as quiet as he had anticipated. If he were to be honest with himself, he'd admit that he did kind of miss that added excitement of trying to stay out of trouble with Ron and Hermione, but that was long ago and he had grown up since then.

  
Harry finished his breakfast and after a few farewell hugs and goodbyes, Harry climbed the stairs to his room for the last time. As he entered he heard a scratching on the window. Looking up he saw two owls sitting on his ledge.

  
"Pig!" he exclaimed recognizing Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, immediately. He opened the window and let the two owls in. He took the packages and was about to open Hedwig's cage so they could eat when Pig shepherded the other owl to it himself. "Please make yourself at home," Harry said grinning at Pig. He tore open the first scroll from Ron.

  
_Harry, Happy 21st, Mate! I'm sorry that this didn't get to you yesterday. I don't know where the days have gone lately! Don't have time to write much, have been extremely busy! Will write you again in a couple of days and fill you in on what's going on, but for now, enjoy the gift and stuff from Mom._

  
Yours,

Ron  


Harry put down the card and opened the package containing a miniature action figure of Ron in his Ireland National Team uniform, which marched around carrying his Firebolt, and the usual assortment of homemade fudge that Mrs. Weasley always sent him. Popping a piece of fudge into his mouth, Harry put down the package from Ron and picked up the one he knew had to be from Hermione. Her letter was much like Ron's.

  
_Harry,_

  
Happy Birthday!!! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out to you yesterday! It has been terribly busy and hectic around here. In a couple of days I'll write you and tell you everything. I have some exciting news to tell you! Until then!

  
Love from,

Hermione

  
Harry opened her package and inside found "_Becoming An Auror For Dummies: A complete guide on becoming part of the exciting world of Aurors_." Harry laughed at the gift. Hermione always remembered what everyone liked or found interesting and somehow always managed to find a book on the subject.

  
Harry wasn't upset that his friends sent birthday wishes a day late; he understood that they were probably just as busy as he was and he didn't take it personally. "All right you two, you're going to have to get out of there; Hedwig and I have got to get going now." Pig and the other owl reluctantly got out of the cage and headed for the window. "Say hi to Ron for me, Pig." With a small hoot, the owls flew out the window.

  
Harry put Hedwig back into her cage and put all his belongings on to his trolley getting ready to Apparate. With one final look around Harry closed his eyes and said, 'King's Cross Station,' to himself. Next thing he knew he opened his eyes and found himself standing just outside of King's Cross Station. He hurriedly started walking with the other people walking around the station so as not to attract the attention of anyone who had been staring at the spot where he had been.

  
His excitement kept building as he neared the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 where the Hogwarts Express would be waiting. Harry looked at the clock on a near by wall, 'Only 12:15, still got plenty of time.' Harry found himself standing in front of the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 grinning stupidly at it. He got a hold of himself and looked around to make sure that now one was looking. 'Looks like the coast is clear,' he thought. He turned back to the wall and was about to take a step when a voice stopped him.

  
"Harry!"

  
Harry turned around and spotted the owner of the voice, "Ron!" he exclaimed reaching out to shake his hand

  
"It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since-"

  
"The Tournament of Champions in Germany six months back," Harry finished for him.

  
"That's right, but hang on, what brings you here."

  
"Well, you'll never believe it actually, I was meaning to write you and tell you about it tomorrow…I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts!" he told Ron.

  
"What?"

  
"I know, it sounds crazy, but I'm really going to be teaching there-"

  
"No, no Harry," Ron interrupted, "that's amazing!" he said smiling brightly, "you see, I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year too!"

  
"Really, that is amazing!" he said, "This is going to be great. I wonder who else is going to be coming."

  
"I don't know," answered Ron, "but I'm sure that they'll be here any minute."

  
They didn't see her, but she certainly saw them. They were pretty hard to miss. It had been four years since Hermione had seen them, but standing there looking at her two closet friends it didn't feel like even a day passed. 'Boy they haven't changed,' she thought to herself.

  
Both Harry and Ron had always been tall, breaking six feet, and it looked like Quidditch had done them both a lot of good. From where she was standing she could see that Harry and Ron had developed lean muscular bodies from their Quidditch training. She had seen pictures of their games in the Daily Prophet, but they were always from far away and with the bulky robes they wore she never really got a good look. Ron wore his hair much shorter these days and had it parted off to the side, giving him a very sophisticated look while Harry's hair was still an uncontrollable mess.

  
While she couldn't deny that they still looked the same, she doubted that they would be able to say the same about her. She had never really blossomed while at Hogwarts and it wasn't until she went to University that she learned to take pride in her appearance. She was tall and graceful, and had curves that left no question she was a woman, but she had never taken steps to accentuate her features. She had finally learned to tame her wild hair, which was stylishly pulled back off her face and secured with a clip. She was wearing a close-fitting blue button down shirt, a short black skirt, and knee length black boots. And shock of all shocks, she was actually wearing make-up, not that she ever needed it, and not that she had painted it on either, just enough to bring out her eyes.

  
She had been hoping against hope that the two of them would have also been asked to come to Hogwarts for the year. She hadn't written to them in a while and didn't know if they had finally decided on what to do with their lives after school. She was thrilled that she wasn't the only one who was at a loss for what to do now that school was over.

  
'Well, time to make my presence known,' she said stepping forward. "Harry? Ron?"

  
Ron stopped talking when he heard someone call their names, he and Harry looked over to where the voice had come from. A pretty brunette was walking towards them with a big smile on her face. Neither one had any idea how she knew their names.

  
Realization dawned on Harry first, "Hermione?" He said it slowly clearly in disbelief. "Look at you!" he said pulling her into a hug. "You look great!" he added letting her go.

  
Ron had also taken a closer look and his mouth fell open, "Hermione!!! Oh my God, you look absolutely beautiful, I didn't even recognize you!" Ron bent down and scooped Hermione up in his arms and hugged her.

  
"Ron!" Hermione squealed, "Ron, put me down!" she giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around on the Platform.

  
Ron put her down, but kept an arm wrapped around her. "So the three of us are going to be roaming the halls of Hogwarts again, this is bloody fantastic!"

  
"Looks that way," Harry said. "Well, let's get on the train before we miss it." The three of them passed through the wall and were on Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take them to the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed aboard and headed into one of the cabins.

  
"I wonder if Ginny is here yet," Ron asked as he sat in the seat next to Hermione.

  
"Ginny?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"She's coming too?" Hermione added.

  
"Yeah, she's just graduated from university herself, took accelerated courses to graduate early. I reckon she would have done you proud, Hermione," Ron explained stretching his long legs out in front of him. "She's probably already on board."

  
The three friends sat catching up and before they knew it, the train started moving. Ginny walked into their cabin a few minutes later. "Hi guys!" she said sitting next to Harry, "How are you doing? Isn't this exciting? What a wonderful opportunity."

  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said reaching over and squeezing her hand. "Congratulations on the early graduation."

  
"Oh thank you! I was so happy that I was able to keep up with that hectic workload. Honestly, I don't know how you ever took all those classes year after year, Hermione!"

  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the small talk," Ron cut in. "Who else is here?"

  
"Well, let's see, I'm in a cabin with Neville, Parvati, and Cho." Harry tensed up a little when Ginny said Cho's name. A whole year at Hogwarts with Cho. 'Wow, as if the first time around wasn't enough.' Cho had always believed that Harry had a thing for Hermione, which was never true. Harry spent his sixth year at Hogwarts trying to convince Cho that it wasn't true. After she graduated and left, still believing what she wanted to believe, Harry decided that maybe it wasn't worth the trouble after all. He just wished that Cho had believed him when he told her the truth.

  
"And there's one more person," Ginny said trailing off.

  
"Who," asked Harry suspiciously.

  
"I think that she's talking about me," came a voice from the door.

  
Heads snapped toward the door and Hermione gasped as she looked at Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. He looked just as smug as ever standing there. His pale blonde hair longer than it had been when he went to school with them but it was still slicked back away from his face.

  
"Well, I'm going back to the other cabin, the others will probably be wondering after me." Ginny brushed past Draco who watched her walk down the hall into the other cabin.

  
He turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So they've got you three coming back again too. Should have known they couldn't do anything without their little 'Dream Team,'" Draco said with contempt.

  
"So what are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked him. His fun trip back to his roots had just taken an unexpected detour.

  
"Yeah," added Ron, "this doesn't seem like your gig."

  
A dark look crossed over Draco's features. "Well, not that it's any of your business, Potter, but I needed a change in my life. Not everything worked out the way I wanted it to and this opportunity seemed like what I needed so I took it." Quickly wanting to take the attention off of himself Draco said, "I'm a bit surprised to see you here Weasley, now that you're playing for the Ireland National Quidditch Team you must be making some money, at least enough to buy that Firebolt. Did you come back to remember what poverty was like?"

  
Hermione knew what was coming and put a hand on Ron's chest to keep him from getting up and pummeling Malfoy, "Shut up, Malfoy! I would have thought that in four years you would have grown up a little! Or maybe it's just that following in your father's footsteps made you even more insufferable than you already were before!"

  
Color rose up in Draco's cheeks, "Stupid Mudblood, what do you know about me? Nothing!" he practically shouted. His chest was heaving as he turned around and left the room. 'She doesn't know how much I've had to grow up. None of them do. Besides, why should I care,' he thought as he headed down the hall looking for an empty cabin, 'it's not like I care what any of them think of me anyway.' Draco didn't notice that Ginny had stuck her head out into the corridor as he stalked down the hall. She had a look of concern on her face as Draco entered an empty cabin. She checked her feelings and turned back to the conversation in her cabin.

  
"Well, Malfoy sure hasn't changed one little bit," Ron said bitterly, "at least now I won't lose house points by beating the tar out of him!"

  
"Ron don't be silly," Hermione said, "you have to set an example."

  
Harry started laughing.

  
"Has he gone mad already?" Ron asked looking at Harry. "What's so funny, Mate?"

  
Harry needed a minute to catch his breath. "Sorry, but it's funny, this sort of reminds me of fifth year when you and Hermione had become prefects and Hermione was telling you that you had to set an example especially toward your brothers. I don't know, with that and Malfoy storming in here, I had the greatest sense of déjà vu. All we need is the snack lady rolling through here with her cart to make it complete."

  
At just that moment there was a clattering down the corridor and a familiar smiling, dimple faced woman appeared at their door. "Anything off the carts dears?"

  
The three started laughing and Harry bought everything on the cart to be divided between the occupied cabins. The three friends sat and ate chocolate as the discussed what classes they would be teaching.

  
"Well, I guess that we'll know soon enough," said Hermione, "we're here," she said as the train started slowing down. Excited the three of them started gathering their things so that they could jump off the train as soon as it stopped. They could hardly wait to get back on the school's grounds.

  
A/N: Ta da! Another chapter done! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Now you all know who's going to be at the school with them. I know I only chose people who were all in the same year as the "Dream Team" (with the exception of Ginny), but that's just how life goes! Anyway, review if you have time!


	3. Back At Hogwarts

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back! I'm glad you're still with me! Zee, thanks again for your feedback. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and that I have earned such high esteem from you. I'll do my best to keep earning it! I quite agree that Neville has gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to fan fiction, but in my opinion he proved himself just as much as the others in OotP. All I have to say is way to go Neville, you the man!

  
~Chapter 3~

  
Getting off the train was one thing, getting on to the carriages was another thing all together. As soon as Neville, Parvati and Cho got off the train, the hellos and looks of surprise kept them detained another 30 minutes.

  
"Neville, I've just finished your latest book, '_Basic Herbology for Exotic Plant Life_,' and it's absolutely fantastic!" Hermione was telling Neville. He smiled and blushed, which was hard to detect on his very tan skin, but the truth was that Neville had become quite the famous expert on Herbology. He learned early on that his only strong point was Herbology and after graduating from Hogwarts he began traveling the world learning about different plants and what uses they would be good for. It wasn't long before he wrote his first book, which became a best seller, and wrote three more books in as many years. "There's no question what you're being brought here to teach!" she finished.

  
"I guess not," Neville said. "What do you guys think you'll be teaching?" he asked the group.

  
"I don't know," Harry answered, "we were trying to figure out who'll get what on the train, but I think that you're the only one with a sure deal Neville!"

  
"I just hope that I don't get stuck with Diviniation," Hermione said. "Though I doubt that I could do any worse at it than that Trelawney woman!"

  
Parvati gasped in outrage, "Professor Trelawney was a very gifted Seer and I take offense that you ever thought of her any other way!"

  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over toward Cho was standing between her and Harry, "What about you Cho?"

  
"Well, at university I really excelled at History of Magic. It's really a great course when the teacher isn't just drudging on in a monotone voice." Everyone laughed thinking back to their years in History of Magic with Professor Binns.

  
"Well, I'm hoping that I'll get Potions!" Ron chimed in. "It will be like sticking it to Snape after all these years!"

  
"Oh please, Ron!" Ginny said, "Potions were always your worst subject. They'll as likely give you Potions as they'll give it to the thestrals pulling those carriages!" she said pointing toward the carriages.

  
"Speaking of the carriages," Draco said, "why don't we get on them and head to the castle. That way you'll find out for sure what you'll be teaching and I won't have to listen to you any more." He had been leaning on the train just listening to them go on and on, first about how much everyone had changed and now about who would teach what. He couldn't take it anymore.

  
A couple of disgusted looks were shot over in his direction, but everyone turned to climb into the carriages. Since there were only eight of them, only two carriages were waiting for them. Ginny started heading toward the one with her brother, Harry and Hermione, but was a little shocked and agitated that Cho was already trying to lift her trunk on to the top of their carriage. She had been hoping that she'd be able to at least ride to the castle with them. She was glaring at the other carriage as she walked away and wasn't paying attention when she plowed right into Draco's back who was waiting as Neville and Parvati tried hopelessly to put their trunks and cages on the top before climbing in. She stumbled back a couple of steps before loosing her balance and falling on the ground.

  
Draco turned around fully annoyed, "Weasley, why don't you watch where you're going," he said, but he put his hand out to help her up. Ginny just stared at his extended arm in amazement. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for a Malfoy to offer their help to anyone, least of all a Weasley. "Well, are you going to take it?" he asked in an irritated voice.

  
"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled as she placed her small hand into his. He helped her up and as she started brushing the dust off her, Draco bent down and picked up her things for her. In one easy move, he had her trunk secured to the roof of the carriage and then he bent down to pick up her backpack from the ground. Once again Ginny could do nothing but stare at Draco as he held her bag. "Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to get in," he said. "Honestly Weasley, has someone placed an immobility charm on you today?"

  
Regaining her composure, Ginny climbed into the coach. Neville and Parvati were sitting next to each other deep in conversation, both oblivious to what had been going on just outside the carriage. She sat in the bench opposite them and Draco climbed in after her. "Here's your bag," he said passing it to her.

  
"Thank you," she replied taking the bag as the carriage started off. Ginny and Draco stared out of opposite windows while Neville and Parvati continued chatting up a storm. Neville tried to bring Ginny into the conversations a couple of times, but the first time she had to ask him to repeat the question and the second time she didn't even hear him.

  
Her mind was back at the station. She didn't understand why he was being so nice to her, but found it to be a little disarming. She tried to remember that this was the same Draco Malfoy who always hurt her feelings by making her life and the lives of her family members the butt of his jokes, but was having a hard time as her mind kept drifting back to their little encounter. All she needed to get the right image of Draco again was have a short conversation with her brother. She was sure that he was fully aggravated with the unexpected arrival of Draco. Thinking of her brother reminded her of why she was sitting there ignoring perfectly good conversation. 'Really, just what was Cho thinking!'

  
~~~ In the other carriage ~~~

  
"And that save against England in the 33rd hour of game play was brilliant!" Cho was telling Ron. By this time Ron's face was completely bright red. Cho had just basically recounted his entire career as a Keeper since he had left Hogwarts. Ron knew that his skill had much improved since his first games in his fifth year, but it still embarrassed him when people made him the center of attention. He turned to Hermione pleading silently with his eyes for her to help him.

  
She smiled at him taking pity at the situation, which she knew made him self-conscious and asked, "How about you, Cho, have you done much Quidditch playing of your own since you left Hogwarts." Ron reached down for her hand between them on the seat and gave it a little squeeze of thanks. As Cho started talking again, Ron didn't move his hand away and Hermione was perfectly content to leave it where it was. She tried to keep her mind off of the simple gesture and tried to focus on what Cho was saying.

  
"Well, not much really. I played for fun a few times at school…" Harry was looking at Cho, but not really paying much attention to what she was saying.

  
He had noticed Ginny's hurt look when she saw that Cho had climbed into the carriage with them. He'd have to remember to apologize to her for that, even though it wasn't his fault. He wondered if the only reason he had come with them was so that she could describe to them all of Ron's greatest Quidditch moments which is what she had been doing from the moment they started moving. She hadn't once looked in his direction and seemed perfectly content to ignore his very presence.

  
'She's still as pretty as ever,' he thought. Harry sighed. It wasn't good to have these thought fluttering around in his head. Just as easily as Cho had ignored him she had ignored Hermione. When Hermione had interrupted her continual praise of Ron, her eyes had momentarily darkened with irritation. He brought his mind back to the conversation.

  
"For the past year I've been trying to get a job at the Ministry, but I think I'd have an easier time breaking into Gringotts than getting a job with the Ministry. When I got the letter from McGonagall, I was just happy to finally have been offered a job."

  
"I just hope that we're ready for it," Hermione said nervously.

  
Ron gave her hand another reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, you'll be great."

  
She looked up at Ron and smiled, "Thanks Ron."

  
'Well isn't this interesting,' Harry thought looking at his friends who were still smiling at each other.

  
Harry didn't have much time to ponder this because at that moment Cho said, "We're here!" The other three looked out the window and saw the castle just outside the window. The door opened and Cho came bounding out. Harry gave his friends an exasperated look before climbing out. He couldn't wait until he could talk with them alone. Right behind them the others were getting out of their carriage as well. Harry and Ron began taking the trunks down from the top of their carriage and Neville and Draco took them down from theirs.

  
Everyone gathered their stuff and began heading up the steps of Hogwarts. The castle still gave Harry the same sense of happiness it always did. He tried to gather in as much as he could of the grounds on his way up. He couldn't wait until he had time to wander around reminiscing. The door opened and to everyone's immense surprise none other than Mr. Filch stood behind it.

  
"Well, well, well," Filch said, looking down at his cat, "look who we have here Mrs. Norris." Everyone filed into front hall as Filch closed the door. "I expect that you all remember the rules around here," he said glaring at each one of them. "I especially don't want any trouble out of you two!" he said looking menacingly at Ron and Ginny, "I get enough of that from your brothers, don't need no more from you!"

  
"We've only just got here!" Ron said outraged.

  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me! I'm just reminding you there's rules here." Tuning to the rest of them he said, "You will be escorted to your rooms where you will have time to unpack and freshen up before meeting Professor McGonagall in the staff lounge for dinner. Please stay in your rooms until you have been sent for." With that, Filch turned and walked away Mrs. Norris trailing in his wake.

  
"Well, who's going to be taking us to our rooms then?" Parvati asked.

  
"Harry Potter sir!"

  
Harry tuned around and instantly had his answer. Eight house elves were standing there all smiling widely and ready to serve as always.

  
"Hello Dobby. How are you?" Harry asked looking down at the house elf. He was still dressing in horribly mismatched clothing covering him from head to foot, just as Harry remembered him.

  
"Dobby has been most excited sir! Dobby has been waiting patiently for the return of Harry Potter sir!"

  
Draco groaned, "Can we just get on with it?" He didn't want to stand around and listen to his former house elf go on about how much he adored Harry.

  
"Of course sir," Dobby said clearly upset, "Dobby didn't mean to make you wait sir!" Dobby started looking around and Harry knew he was looking for the nearest wall he could bang his head into.

  
"It's alright Dobby," Harry said grabbing the elf before he could inflict any damage on himself, "why don't we just get going." The house elves started walking toward the visitors. Using levitation charms the trunks hovered in the air ready to follow them to their rooms. Carrying Hedwig's cage, Harry started after Dobby.

  
"Right this way, sir. Dobby will show you to your room, sir." Harry and the others started following the house elves up the stairs. Dobby was still going on, "It is a very great day indeed, sir, when Harry Potter comes back to Hogwarts, sir. Dobby has been waiting many days for your return, sir. Was so happy when Professor McGonagall asked Dobby to escort Harry Potter to his room!" Harry was used to Dobby's constant praise and promptly tuned him out.

  
Harry was lead toward where the Gryffindor common room was. They stopped at the beginning of a corridor at the end of which was the portrait of the fat lady. The fat lady in the portrait bowed her head at Harry when she saw him and he bowed his head back.

  
"Here it is, sir," Dobby said pointing at a portrait of an old man wearing a dark gray pin stripe suit and who was sitting on a rocking chair and smoking a pipe, "This is Harry Potter's new room."

  
Taking the pipe out of his mouth he said, "Good evening, sir, my name is Orville," he said regally, "I am your room's keeper."

  
"Hello Orville, I'm Harry."

  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you. As keeper of your room, no one may enter the inner sanctuary without password approval," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank piece of paper. "At this time I would like to take out your wand and touching the tip of it to my canvas here," he pointed to the paper, "write whatever password you would like to use to gain entry to your chambers. Please be sure to press firmly when writing and choose a password that you will easily remember." Orville put the pipe back into his mouth and waited patiently for Harry to decide on a password.

  
Harry pulled out his wand, touched it to the parchment and spelled out Padfoot on the parchment. The parchment remained clear and as Harry removed his wand from it, he wondered if he had done it correctly. Orville turned the piece of paper around, read it, folded it and put it back into his pocket. "Very good, sir. Should you desire to change the password, just let me know." With that the portrait swung open and Harry entered.

  
It was a very large room and beautifully furnished. In the center was a very large bed with dark green covers. On either side of the bed were two mahogany night tables with large lamps on them. On another wall was a matching mahogany dresser set. Across from the bed was a large mahogany desk. Right next to the desk was a large gold stand with a hook coming out of the top, meant for a birdcage. Harry hung Hedwig's cage on it and walked over to where the windows were. He pulled open the dark green curtains and was met with a view of the front of Hogwarts grounds, which went all the way down to the lake. The taupe colored walls were covered with pictures of witches and wizards that Harry didn't know. They all looked at him curiously, trying to size up the rooms new owner.

  
"Is the room to your liking, sir?" Dobby asked a little hesitantly.

  
"Yes, it's perfect," he replied.

  
"If there is anything Harry Potter doesn't like he should just tell Dobby and Dobby will make sure to change it, sir," Dobby said opening Harry's trunk and starting to put things away.

  
"No Dobby, the room is fine," Harry said crossing the room to help him unpack his things.

  
It didn't take long for Harry and Dobby to unpack. The whole time Dobby chatted endlessly about how glad he was that Harry was back. When they finished, Dobby said his goodbyes and left to go and help finish making dinner in the kitchens.

  
"If you need anything, sir, please be sure to ask." Dobby exited the room and Harry went to the bed and laid down. He looked at the clock hanging over his desk. It was 4:15 and he didn't know what time he would be summoned for dinner. He wondered where Ron and Hermione were and how they were doing. He supposed he'd have to wait until after dinner to get a chance for one on one conversation. He decided that he'd take a nap since he knew he'd probably be up half the night chatting with Ron and Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

  
A/N: All right, I really hoped that I'd have made it to the dinner before ending this chapter, but it's gone a lot longer than I thought it would. So everyone will have to wait for another day to get the dinner conversation. Zee, I hope you're excited to see our favorite caretaker still at Hogwarts! We haven't seen the twins yet, but they're coming soon, I promise! I know that I've spoiled you all with daily updates but I'm probably not going to be able to update again until at least Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm sorry about that, but if I can do it on Tuesday I will. Until then, review if you have time!


	4. Dinner With McGonagall

A/N: I have decided that I'm entirely too good to you people. Look another update already!!! What is up with that? Well, I played hookie today and figured I'd add another chapter. Anyway, I'd like to thank SilverMoon12 for pointing out that Cho is a year ahead of them. I am ecstatically pleased to know that I am an equal opportunity writer and do not discriminate based on year or relation to the Weasley family! Well...maybe just a little! So now where were we? Oh yes, everyone is back at the castle waiting for dinner.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, wake up," Harry slowly came out of his sleep. Sitting up he wondered if he had heard the voice in his dream. "Oh good, you're up."  
  
Looking next to him he noticed that Orville was in a small picture that was resting on his nightstand. "Orville what are you doing in here?" Harry asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Sir, there is a Ginny Weasley at the door wishing to speak with you."  
  
"Oh, great let her in," Harry said wondering what Ginny was doing out in the halls.  
  
"Very good, sir," Orville said placing his pipe back into his mouth and walking out of the picture.  
  
"Oh wait, Orville?" Orville poked his head back into the picture.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"How can I send a message to someone in the castle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Messages can be sent through me, sir," came a voice from Harry's other nightstand. Harry looked over and noticed a plump woman in the picture frame. "Hello, Mr. Potter, my name is Nani, I'm your messenger."  
  
"Really? That's cool. I'll need you to send a couple of messages to Ron and Hermione for me."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Please, no more sir. Just call me Harry, that goes for you too Orville. Not Mr. Potter, not sir, just Harry," he said looking from one to the other.  
  
Seemingly oblivious Orville said, "Of course, sir," Harry let out a sigh, "I'll be letting Miss Weasley in now." And with that Orville was gone.  
  
"Don't mind him," Nani said as the portrait swung open and Ginny walked in, "he's very set in his ways, likes to be all proper."  
  
"Bloody good for him," Harry muttered swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "Hey Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought we had to wait in our rooms until we're summoned for dinner."  
  
"I'm the summoner," Ginny grinned. "Mrs. Norris was at my room with a note saying that I should let everyone know that dinner was ready."  
  
"Oh great, I'll go with you to get Ron and Hermione," Harry said standing up.  
  
"They are already on their way." Seeing Harry's disappointed look at the thought that his friends went on without him Ginny added, "The note said that we should make all haste to get to the staff lounge. I guess they don't want anyone straggling around and taking their time getting there."  
  
"No, I guess not. All right then, let's go."  
  
"I'll see you there, I still have to go and get Malfoy. Everyone else should be on their way there," she said as they headed to the portrait.  
  
Hearing Draco's name reminded Harry of the carriages, "Oh, I'm sorry about this afternoon." Ginny looked at him blankly, "You know the carriage ride and all," he added.  
  
"Oh that. I couldn't believe that Cho went with you guys, but it's ok, no harm done," she said nonchalantly. "I'll see you down there then," she said when they reached the stairs.  
  
"All right," Harry said as they parted at the bottom of the stairs and Ginny continued along to another corridor toward the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Ginny went down to the cold dungeons and headed down a small corridor until she came to a portrait of a dark looking witch who stood at the entry of Draco's room. Ginny shuddered slightly as she looked at the witch with black hair and eyes wearing a long black robe. She was holding a skull in one hand and had a snake wrapped around the other.  
  
The witch looked down her nose at Ginny, "Yes?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to speak to Malfoy please," she said a little intimidated by the look she was getting.  
  
"Wait here," with that the witch left the portrait. Ginny looked down the hall to where the Slytherin common room was. She small gasp escaped her lips when she noticed that the portrait leading to the room was a basilisk.  
  
She quickly looked back to the empty painting in front of her. She didn't want to remember the memories that picture evoked. A second later the witch was back. "He will see you now." With that the door swung open and Ginny stepped in.  
  
The room was dark and as the door swung closed behind her she took a moment to readjust her eyes to the darkness. "Malfoy?" she asked tentatively. She crossed over to the desk and turned on the lamp on top of it. Light luminated most of the room. 'Better,' she thought and glanced around. It had the same set up as Harry's room, but the colors were much darker. The walls were a light shade of gray and the covers and curtains were a deep maroon. Instead of room for an owl cage as Harry had, Draco's room had a stand with a large tank to hold his snake. Even the pictures around the room were darker. All the witches and wizards were wearing dark colored robes some standing outside with stormy skies above them and others with black backgrounds.  
  
Except one. On the desk by where Ginny had turned on the lamp was a picture of a young woman holding a baby. Ginny picked up the frame and looked at the picture. The woman in the picture had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes and the baby had much blonder hair with the same blue eyes. She and the baby were both wearing bright yellow dresses and were in what appeared to be a park. She was smiling and playing with the baby holding it over her head and then bringing it down to kiss its cheeks while the baby giggled and squirmed, apparently enjoying a beautiful day in the sunshine.  
  
Ginny jumped and nearly dropped the picture when she heard Draco's voice, "Seen enough?"  
  
She looked around the room for him and spotted him sitting in a chair in a darker corner of the room looking right at her.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered supremely embarrassed to have been caught looking at his things.  
  
He got up and crossed the room to her taking the picture out of her hands and looking at it. "Who is she," Ginny asked before she could stop herself. Draco's eyes turned a darker gray and Ginny braced herself for the backlash that was sure to come.  
  
To her vast amazement, when Draco opened his mouth it wasn't to rant and rave, "Just someone I used to know." He reverently passed his fingers over the picture and placed it back on the desk. The coldness was back in his eyes when he turned to her. "Now what are you doing here, Weasley? Did you just come to rummage through my belongings or do you have some real purpose?"  
  
She started stammering again, "I-I w-was told t-to get everyone f-for d- dinner."  
  
"Well, your message was delivered. You can leave now." Draco turned his back on her and walked back across the room. Pushing his curtains aside and headed out to the balcony just outside his room.  
  
Ginny stared after him, anger quickly rising in her. This was the third time today he treated her as if she hadn't a wit in her head and she was getting sick of it. She followed him out onto the balcony.  
  
Draco was a little shocked to see her follow him. Her eyes were flashing with anger as she stepped out into the wind.  
  
"Now see here Malfoy!" she started yelling pulling the windblown hair out of her eyes, "I've had just about enough out of you!" she said emphasizing her point by poking him in the chest. "I said I was sorry, you didn't have to bite my head off. I'm sick of your holier than thou attitude! Now, let's get going because as I said, we're expected at dinner." She stood there daring him to say something, he just laughed. Her mouth dropped, "My God, you've gone mad."  
  
"No, it's nothing like that," he replied still laughing. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest waiting for his explanation. "It's just that she-" He broke off, realizing how far he almost went. He cleared his throat and got a hold of himself. "It's nothing really, never mind."  
  
Ginny stood there dumbfounded. She didn't think she'd ever understand his mood swings. "Let's just go," Draco said when she just stared at him. She gave up and they both left the room to go down to dinner.  
  
~~~  
  
When Ginny and Draco entered the room everyone else was already seated and talking excitedly with each other about what would take place. There were three empty chairs in the room signifying that McGonagall hadn't arrived yet. Ginny and Draco took the two empty chairs between Ron and Parvati. Ginny took the seat next to Parvati leaving Draco, quite upset, sandwiched between two Weasleys.  
  
A moment later Professor McGonagall entered the room and took her seat at the head of the table. Conversation immediately stopped. "Good evening everyone, it is so wonderful to see you," she said smiling at each one of them. "I trust that you all had a pleasant trip back to Hogwarts. Now I know that you are all anxious to hear where you are being assigned, but I'm afraid that you'll have to wait just a little bit longer."  
  
Everyone groaned and Parvati whined, "But Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"I insist," Professor McGonagall said as holding up her hand to bar any further conversation on that point. "It has been four years since I've seen any of you and I'd like to catch up before we get down to business." She looked around the table and noted the disappointed looks. "Oh come now," she said, "a little dinner conversation won't hurt any of you. Now let's eat." With that the table filled with food before them.  
  
Everyone tried to hurriedly eat so that they could get around to the business at hand, but Professor McGonagall wasn't satisfied until she had heard from everyone about what they were doing. With eight people recounting four years of their lives, it was over an hour later before McGonagall cleared the table with the wave of her hand. Where their plates of food had been a moment before, each of them now had a folder in front of them.  
  
"Not so fast," she said as they all reached for them at the same time, "before we open the folders, I'm going to go around the table and tell you all what you're going to be teaching, then we will go through the information in these folders." Turning to Cho she said, "Now, Miss Chang, let's start with you, you will be teaching History of Magic. Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure that this won't come as surprise to anyone here, you'll be teaching Herbology. Miss Patil, you'll have Diviniation."  
  
"Really," Parvati said barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"Yes," McGonagall continued, "Now let's move on, Miss Weasley, I have you down for charms, Mr. Malfoy, you'll be teaching potions, Mr. Weasley, Care of Magical Creatures, Miss Granger, Transfigurations, and finally Mr. Potter, you'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Everyone except Draco started talking all at once after hearing what their new jobs were going to be.  
  
"Please that's not all," McGonagall said. Everyone stopped talking again. "As all the teachers are gone, we are also going to need new Heads of House. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco, you four will be in charge of the houses as follows. Harry, you will be in charge of Gryffindor, Hermione, you have Ravenclaw, Ron, Hufflepuff, and Draco will be in charge of Slytherin."  
  
Again the table erupted into conversation. "Wow Head of House!" Ron was saying.  
  
"Congratulations guys," Ginny said.  
  
"All right, you'll all have time to discuss this later, let's just get on with this meeting." Everyone simmered down, "Good, let's open the folders and go over some information." Everyone opened their folders. "First we have your class schedules. These are the days and times of your individual classes. The next group of papers is your Ministry approved course objectives. I expect each of you to cover the material contained in those objectives, but you don't have to follow all of the Ministry outlines. I hope that each of you will develop a teaching style that suits you and that you'll have fun with. These are now your classes, I want you to enjoy yourselves." McGonagall put the grouped papers aside and everyone followed in suit. "Next we have your book lists. I expect you all to be up to date with the readings before classes start." A couple of groans accompanied the news. "Now, now, none of that, how can you expect to teach your students from materials you aren't familiar with. Moving on, next you have your class rosters. Remember that attendance is mandatory and that students who decide not to go without valid excuses should be dealt with immediately."  
  
McGonagall spent the next 45 minutes going over how things should be imputed into grade books, fifteen minutes alone on the new long list of confiscateable objects, and proper disciplinary action and rewards for students. "Right then. I believe that that should do it. Oh, one more thing. Tomorrow, you will all be traveling to Diagon Alley to pick up the books on your lists as well as some new robes. All you have to do is go to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop where you will be fitted. I will give you your appointment times in the morning. You will need at least five robes for the week and two dress robes for special occasions. The teaching robes must be black, but the dress robes can be any color you choose. The robes will be added to the Hogwarts expense account so you need not bring any money with you there. After that you will have the rest of the day to yourselves to spend as you wish either at Diagon Alley or at Hogsmeade. Please be back tomorrow night by 6:00 for dinner."  
  
The door to the staff lounge opened at that moment and the same eight house elves that had escorted them to their rooms earlier were filing in.  
  
"Ah, perfect timing," McGonagall said. You will each be escorted back to your rooms. I know that none of you are children, but I don't want to have any problems when it comes time to get up and going tomorrow. To that end, I'm just making sure that none of you get, shall we say, 'lost,'" she brought up her fingers in little quotation marks, "on the way back to your rooms," she looked at Harry when she said this.  
  
Harry blushed under her gaze. He was always the one who seemed to be out at night when he should be in bed. "Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron, I'll need you four to stay here so that I can give you some additional information on being Head of House. Now, off with the rest of you, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodnights to the others as they left the room following their house elves. Dobby and the remaining house elves stood quietly by the door waiting patiently for their charges to finish their meeting.  
  
"I'll try to be quick so that you all can get to bed as well. Now, I picked you all as Head of your respective Houses for one very important reason. I believe that you each exemplify the same spirit as your predecessors who started the houses." She turned to look at Harry, "Harry, you always show great strength and courage. You are quick to help others who need your service. Hermione, you are wise and intelligent. You use your mind to work out problems and find logical solutions. Your love of learning and wit will help you teach your students. Ron, just and loyal. You are always there to help others out. You are unafraid to face danger when someone needs your help. And Draco, you are a survivor. Always coming out on top of situations and finding any means to an end." She leaned back into her chair. "I believe that you four exemplify the original founders so much. Your individual abilities enable you to face the worst that life can give you and still come out a winner. I know that these unique qualities you have will get you all far in life. You will have to enforce the rules in your houses. Also on the first day you will need to collect permission slips from the third years for Hogsmeade." She glanced down at her notes to see what else she had to cover.  
  
"And last but certainly not least, Ron, I will need you to also cover the flying lessons for the first years." She handed a piece of paper to Ron. "Along with that, I would like for you and Harry to oversee the Quidditch practices. I figure that we should have our two resident Quidditch stars in charge of the game."  
  
She stood up signaling the end of the meeting. "All right, I will see you all in the morning then. Good night then." The house elves came forward and led them out the door.  
  
Before Harry could get a moment to talk to Ron and Hermione Dobby was already leading him to his room already in talking, "Harry Potter in charge of Quidditch, this is most exciting, sir!" Harry tuned him out thinking of the best way to get Ron and Hermione to meet him later. He figured that he'd just have Nani run them a message to meet him. But where? Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Dobby," he said cutting in on whatever praise Dobby was talking about, "has the Room of Requirement been magically sealed off?"  
  
"Oh no Harry Potter, sir, the Come and Go Room is still in the same place. Still only appears when needed, sir."  
  
'Perfect,' Harry thought. As soon as he got back to his room where he'd send a message to Ron and Hermione to meet him in the Room of Requirement. He smiled thinking that he'd finally be able to sit and talk with his friends. "Thanks for walking with me Dobby," Harry said when they reached Orville.  
  
"Oh no sir, it is an honor to walk with Harry Potter, sir!"  
  
"Er- right. Well, good night then." Dobby snapped his fingers and in the next instant was gone. Harry turned to Orville, "Padfoot," he said and the portrait swung open.  
  
'Better make sure the coast is clear before I send the message,' Harry thought crossing to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out a piece of familiar parchment. Harry took out his wand and tapped the parchment with it saying, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Ink started out from the point where his wand was touching the parchment and a moment later, Harry was looking at a map of Hogwarts. A quick look told him that McGonagall was stationary in her room. 'Probably sleeping,' Harry thought. Filch and Mrs. Norris were in Filch's office also stationary.  
  
He walked over to his bed sat next to the picture of Nani. "Nani, I need you to run two messages to Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Of course Harry," Nani said getting up out of her chair.  
  
"Great. Just tell them to meet me in the Room of Requirement as soon as possible."  
  
"Not a problem," Nani said walking out of her picture.  
  
Harry checked the map once again; the three dots were still in the same place. Folding the map Harry placed it in his pocket and headed for the portrait. He knew that Ron wouldn't have a problem sneaking out for a secret rendezvous, but he hoped that Hermione went against her usual anti- reckless actions and met them as well. As he walked, he couldn't help finding the humor in breaking the rules on his first night back.  
  
A/N: Boy was this a long one! Not only did you get it earlier than expected, but you get a longer one too! I'm such a gracious writer! Thank you all for taking the time to review. I'm glad that you like my story! 


	5. Midnight Meetings

A/N: Did you all miss me? I'm sorry that it has been such a long time, but I've made the HUGE mistake of writing two fan fictions at the same time. I know you're all groaning on the inside at my colossal mistake, but I apologize. I'm almost done with the other one and it will leave me with nothing to do but write this one (and go to school, but that's not what's important right now ^_~). Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to review.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Harry was standing at the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear. He started concentrating on what he needed and walked back and forth in front of the wall.  
  
'I just want a place where Ron, Hermione, and I can talk about everything that's been going on." He thought it over and over again as he walked past the wall. On his third time the highly polished door appeared. He stood there grinning at the door. He was thinking of all that had happened in that room, secret meetings, his first time teaching, and his first kiss with Cho. He reached out and turned the brass handle and opened the door. When he walked in his mouth fell open in amazement. Right down to the couches in front of the lit fire, Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione had just walked into her room when she had gotten the message from Nani. 'What an idiot,' had been her first thought. Just back at Hogwarts and Harry was already trying to drag her into trouble. She'd thought about not going. What would McGonagall think if she caught them wandering about the halls when they should be in bed?  
  
'Wait a minute, I'm not a child anymore,' she told herself, 'I can go and meet with Harry and Ron if I want to.' With that she'd marched herself right out her portrait opening, nearly running over Ron.  
  
Ron put out his arms to stop her before she ran into him, "Hey, where are you going all determined?"  
  
"Most likely the same place as you."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said. "actually, I thought I'd have to drag you kicking and screaming all the way there. Didn't think you'd be nearly trampling me to get there on your own."  
  
Hermione laughed as they climbed down the stairs. "Well Ron, I'm just a daring person now."  
  
Ron looked at her and then burst out laughing.  
  
"I am! Now I throw all caution to the wind." More hackling. "I laugh in the face of danger!"  
  
Ron looked at her again, "Sneaking out of your room one night doesn't mean you're walking on the wild side." Brushing his fingers across his chest he said, "You're still no where near my caliber of expertise!"  
  
"Like that is something I should truly aspire to!" Hermione said laughing. Suddenly Ron grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?" Ron didn't answer her; instead he dragged her by her arm into the doorway of one of the classrooms.  
  
"Stay here," he said pushing her up against the wall, "and don't move." He took a couple of steps out into the corridor. Hermione watched him, anxiety rising in her. A second later Ron was in front of her again.  
  
"Ron what is it. What's out there?"  
  
"Shh," Ron said covering her mouth with his hand, "I think I hear someone walking around," he whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide with worry as her worst fears were about to be realized. Her first night back and she was going to be caught breaking the rules. Ron, still covering her mouth, leaned over her to peer around the wall. He looked down the corridor and listened intently for any noise.  
  
"All right, I think the coast is clear," he said removing his hand from her mouth. "You OK?" he asked looking down at her rubbing his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner.  
  
Hermione's heart had only just resumed beating. She didn't trust herself to speak yet so she only nodded her head.  
  
Ron's eyes were twinkling with humor, "Laugh in the face of danger do you?"  
  
Hermione punched him in the shoulder which only made him laugh even harder. "Have you had enough?"  
  
"Just about," he'd stopped laughing, but his eyes were still dancing in amusement.  
  
"Are you sure they're gone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Then is there any reason we're still standing here like this?" she inquired.  
  
Ron realized that he was still standing near her with his hands on her arms. He quickly dropped them and jumped back a step. Unfortunately, it was into the other side of the doorway. "Ouch!" he hollered.  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle and took a step forward, "Are you all right?" she asked reaching out her hand to examine his head.  
  
Ron evaded her hand and stepped out into the hallway, "I'm fine," he said still rubbing his head where it had hit the wall, "let's just keep going."  
  
He turned and started leading the way at a quick pace and Hermione smiled at his unawareness that he'd been holding her and not realizing it. He was walking a few feet in front of her and Hermione thought that he was still feeling a little awkward about the situation. She wondered if she should be feeling awkward too, but then realized that she shouldn't. She didn't mind his closeness just now anymore than she had minded his handholding in the carriages earlier that day.  
  
'This is craziness,' she thought. 'This is Ron!" she told herself firmly.  
  
'Yes it is Ron,' said another voice inside her head, 'the same Ron that you've liked since you were a student here.'  
  
Her logical voice answered back, 'That's not true!'  
  
The other voice overruled her, 'Yes it is. Remember how you were ecstatic for days when he finally realized that you were even a girl. Besides he's single, you're single; it's the perfect time. A few well placed hints and you'll having him eating out of your hand.'  
  
"This is craziness," she said again. She hadn't realized that she'd said it aloud until Ron turned to look at her for the first time since they'd set off again.  
  
"What's craziness," he asked.  
  
"Er-ah, sneaking out."  
  
"What happened to walking on the wild side," he asked smiling at her, "besides, there's no time to worry about it now. Here we are."  
  
Ron opened the door and stepped aside so that Hermione could enter.  
  
He heard her gasp and when he entered the room he realized why. They were standing in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry stood up when he saw his friends come in. "Where have you two been? I thought you weren't going to come."  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Hermione started, "but Ron thought he heard someone walking about in the hallways."  
  
"Yeah, I heard footsteps, thought maybe Filch was out making sure no one was getting into trouble," Ron added.  
  
"Hmm," Harry said pulling out the Marauder's Map, "I checked my map before I left my room," he said unfolding it, "and no one was about. Let's see what everyone is up too."  
  
Ron and Hermione moved closer to Harry so they could look too. McGonagall, Filch and Mrs. Norris were all still where they had been before and the new staff was still in their rooms with the exception of the three of them. "Oh my God," was the only thing that Hermione could say as two dots came closer and closer to the door to the room. The three of them looked up as the door opened and Fred and George Weasley walked into the room.  
  
"Well, would you look at this George," Fred said strutting in.  
  
"It's like we've gone bloody back in time," George said grinning.  
  
"Fred! George!" Hermione shrieked as she ran over to hug them. "What are you doing here? Were you the ones we heard in the halls?"  
  
"I think that more important question is how did you know we'd be here?" Ron was still looking bewildered at his brothers as they shook his and Harry's hands.  
  
Turning to Ron, George said, "Well, we got an owl from Mum telling us that Ginny and ickle little Ronniekins were going to be teaching here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Of course we never believed a word of what she said, did we George."  
  
"Nope not a word," George agreed.  
  
"I mean, Ginny maybe, but Ron. We shuddered to think that you would disgrace our family in such a way! It was bad enough when you became a prefect, but to become a teacher here? That's just low," Fred finished with a disgusted face.  
  
"We were planning on disowning you, but then a more appealing plan began to form," George said diabolically, "we're just going to make life unbearable for you! Any student who has you as a teacher will get a major discount on all our merchandise, provided of course it's used to annoy you. That should teach you a lesson!"  
  
"As soon as we had our plan, it was just a short trip from Honeydukes and here we were," Fred finished as they sat on the couches by the fire.  
  
"Honeydukes? Why are you guys in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Corporate growth my dear," Fred answered. "We are but two modest entrepreneurs who have been blessed."  
  
"We've been there for the past year," George clarified, "we bought Zonko's Joke Shop so that our little shop could expand."  
  
"Oh brother," Ron said rolling his eyes, "has Mum recovered from the shock that you've done well enough to move the business into Hogsmeade?" Mrs. Weasley never approved of the career choice her sons made, but tried to support them as much as she could. She had talked Mr. Weasley into finding them positions at the Ministry for when their shop failed. Much to her, and everyone else's, surprise the store ended up being a huge hit. Every year the twins came up with new inventions that had a tough time staying on the shelves.  
  
"You know Mom," George said, "she hoped that by now we'd be pushing paper right along with Percy at the ministry. Deep down inside she's proud."  
  
"So where's Ginny? We want to say hello to her as well," Fred said.  
  
"She's probably in her room," Harry told him.  
  
"Or she's walking through the door," Ginny said as she walked into the room. Everyone's head snapped over to the door. She smiled when she saw her two older brothers seemingly unsurprised to see them sitting there, "I wondered when you two might show up here." Turning to look at the others she said, "You guys didn't honestly think that I wouldn't know what you were planning. Anyone who thought you'd actually stay in your rooms is seriously deluded. I just thought of where the most likely place of meeting was and here we all are."  
  
"That's our sister!" Fred exclaimed pulling her down to sit between him and George on the couch.  
  
"Wait a tick," Hermione said suddenly, "even if it is a given that we wouldn't be in our rooms tonight, how did you know where we would be. You couldn't have followed Ron and me, we made sure the coast was clear."  
  
"Yeah," Harry chimed in, "how did you know where to find us."  
  
"Ah, we almost forgot," George said reaching into his pocket, "we come bearing gifts." Handing a piece of folded parchment to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he added, "It took us the better part of two years to learn how to develop those."  
  
Curious as to what Fred and George were giving the others that they weren't giving him, Harry looked over Ron's shoulder as he unfolded the parchment.  
  
"Blimey, how did you do this," Ron asked looking at his own copy of the Marauder's Map."  
  
"It wasn't easy," Fred told him, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Progs were no novices when they created the original. That was some clever magic that we had to figure out there."  
  
"Yes, but why give them to us?" Ginny asked. "I'm surprised you don't have a stack of them at the store with a sign that says 'Hogwarts students please take one.'"  
  
Fred put his hand on his chest, "That hurts little sister! We have a bit more sense than that! Besides, we thought that since you were thrown into the pot, sort to speak, that you should have as much of an advantage as possible."  
  
"Well this should come especially useful when it comes to Head of House duties," Hermione said already thinking of how to properly use a map that had no right being in existence.  
  
"Head of House duties," Fred and George said looking at each other.  
  
"Yup, the three of them are Heads of House," Ginny told them, "Harry's got Gryffindor, Hermione's got Ravenclaw, and Ron has Hufflepuff."  
  
"I think I'm going to die of shame now," George said putting his hand up to his brow in a mock faint.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ron yelled at them.  
  
"And how about you Ginny," Fred asked ignoring Ron, "is our little Heir of Slytherin the Head of its House?"  
  
"No way," she answered repulsed by the thought. "Actually it's Draco Malfoy's house."  
  
"Malfoy? Wonder what he's doing here," George asked looking at Fred.  
  
"Why? What was he doing before," Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, it's all a bit shady really," Fred started, "but apparently his father went a little, shall we say, off the deep end after the whole ordeal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. About three years back Lucius just disappeared. No one has seen him since."  
  
"People believe that he went off to search for the Dark Lord himself," George interjected, "didn't want to believe that he was really dead and if he was alive, Lucius probably thought his rewards would be great for being the only one to track him down."  
  
"Anyway," Fred continued, "Draco took over. Shocked everyone when he refused to run his father's business by using Lucius' Ministry connections. Last we knew he was doing quite well for himself."  
  
"That's why we're a bit surprised that he's here." George finished, "didn't think he'd give all that up. Everyone sat quietly absorbing this new glimpse into the life of Draco Malfoy.  
  
No one was more troubled by it than Ginny. 'He must feel so sad about his father,' she thought to herself. 'Stop that!' she told herself fiercely. She refused to spend another sympathetic thought on him.  
  
"Well kiddies," George said standing up, "we'd love to stay all night, but we've got to be getting back."  
  
"Yeah," Fred agreed as he also stood, "but next time you've got a free day come see us in Hogsmeade, butterbeers on us."  
  
"Actually," Harry said, "we've got the day pretty much to ourselves tomorrow. Why don't we meet you after our fittings?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, silently communicating. "All right," George agreed, "we'll see you guys tomorrow then."  
  
They all said their goodbyes at the door and slipped out to sneak back into their rooms. The twins took off down one corridor to the passage that would lead them back to Honeydukes and the other four made their way up the stairs. They had just reached the top when they all stopped cold. None of them had bothered looking at their maps and sitting royally at the top of the stairs was none other than Mrs. Norris. They all looked at each other with mild panic before dashing off to their respective rooms before Mrs. Norris had a chance to alert Filch about their behavior.  
  
A/N: Another one done. Zee this chapter was for you! I know you've been waiting patiently for the return of the twins and here you go. All right, well it's 2 a.m. and I'm plenty tired. I'm off to bed! I'll try not to go as long before I update again. Review if you have time! 


	6. Fittings & Secrets

A/N: I'm back! Enough with the small talk, back to the story! Thanks for the reviews.

  
~Chapter 6~

  
The next morning everyone was back in the staff lounge for breakfast. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were a bit drowsier than the others after their late night tryst. After racing to his room Harry changed quickly into his pajamas and jumped into bed as if he expected Filch to check in his room to see if he was in bed. Quiet conversations were occurring around the table as everyone ate their breakfast.

  
"Well everyone," Professor McGonagall was saying as she cleared the plates after their breakfast, "let us adjourn to the other room where you will all travel by Floo powder to Diagon Alley. I trust that you will have an easier time finding your way to Diagon Alley than you did finding your rooms last night," she said with a pointed look at Harry and his friends. All four of them turned bright red while Cho and Parvati giggled obviously understanding what McGonagall what implying.

  
When they reached the fireplace McGonagall pulled out a small piece of paper, "All right then, your fitting times at Madame Malkin's are as follows. Hermione, and Ron, you will all be fitted first 10 this morning. Harry and Neville will be next at 10:30. Parvati and Cho you will follow at 11. Finally, Ginny and Draco will be at 11:30," she put the paper away. "You may all spend your time as you wish before and after the fittings and please remember to return for dinner by 6 p.m." She reached for the Floo powder on top of the fireplace. "Step forward one by one please."

  
Neville went first. He grabbed the Floo powder in his hands and said "Diagon Alley," in a clear loud voice. One by one they all took the Floo powder. When they had all reached Diagon Alley, Draco broke off from the rest of the group.

  
"Well, thanks for joining us then," Ron called to his retreating back as he finished wiping off the smudges of Floo powder from his face. Shaking his head he turned back to the others, "Well what do we do first?"

  
"You and I are going to go to Madame Malkin's as we have an appointment in ten minutes," Hermione told him.

  
"Oh," Ron replied, he'd hoped he had a chance to look around a bit before having to go to his fitting.

  
"Well then we'll go to the book store while you are doing your fittings and then meet you at Madame Malkin's," Harry suggested.

  
"Sounds like a plan Harry," Hermione agreed handing him her book list. Ron handed over his as well and they exited the building they were in. Hermione and Ron headed one way to the robe shop while Harry and the others went in the opposite direction toward Flourish and Blotts.

  
"This brings back so many memories of our first year," Hermione was saying as she and Ron walked. "New books, new robes, isn't this exciting Ron?"

  
"I guess if you took out the new books and new robes part." Ron didn't get what she found so exciting. Yes it was great to be back at the school, but only because she and Harry were there with him. He thought back to the previous night. It was like a family reunion in the Room of Requirement. He hadn't felt that comfortable since he'd left Hogwarts. Sure he'd made friends at school and he'd had a lot of fans while on the National Quidditch team, but no one in the world knew him like Harry and Hermione did.

They arrived at Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions shop and stepped inside. Madame Malkin herself was behind the counter. "Oh hello!" she said cheerfully, "Ron and Hermione I presume?" The two nodded as she came out from behind the counter. "Great! If you'll both step this way, we'll have you finished in no time." Ron and Hermione followed Madame Malkin to the back of the shop.

  
In the room were two platforms to stand on and next to each was a small table with measuring tape and a quill and parchment. She directed Hermione to stand on one and Ron to the other. "This is Isadora and Clive," she said motioning to the two people also standing in the room, "they will be measuring you for your robes. I'm just going to go and get some colored material so you can choose what you'd like for your dressing robes." With that she turned and left the room.

  
Isadora and Clive stepped forward. With their wands they pointed at the tape measurer. A moment later they had unraveled themselves and were winding around Ron and Hermione's bodies. Ron looked over at Hermione as the tape wrapped itself around her slender waist. She didn't notice he was looking at her as she raised her arms so that the witch could get better measurements.

  
Clive tapped Ron on his arm to get his attention so that Ron could also lift his arms, "What? Oh sorry," Ron apologized realizing that he'd been staring at Hermione. He sighed and tried to focus his attention on what Clive was doing. Clive was now pointing at a rack of black robes on a far wall and one of them removed itself from the hanger and flew over to where Ron was standing. He put his arms straight up in the air so that the robe could come down over his body. Ron was already quite bored. He hated just standing there getting measured and pinned up especially when he wanted to be outside exploring. Clive was busy pinning and measuring and didn't seem too interested in small talk.

  
Hermione's giggling caught Ron's attention and he looked over to where she and Isadora were carrying on with their conversation. Ron thought back to the night before. He'd just stood there holding her and all she had wanted was for him to let her go. He never seemed able to concentrate when he was near her. He wondered when he stopped seeing her as just a friend and when began seeing her as the girl he wanted to spend more time with. Sure they spent plenty of time together, but he'd never as more than just friends. Ron didn't think that Hermione thought of him that way. She glanced over at him and smiled. It always had the same affect on him, making his stomach do flip-flops. He returned the smile and she looked away again, her cheeks slightly pink.

  
'Well, look at that,' Ron said to himself. He was still looking at Hermione when his robes were rising above him and appeared to be trying to strangle him. "Hey! What the-"

  
"If monsieur would only stand still and raise his arms," Clive was saying, "then the robe would just slip off."

  
Ron raised his arms and the robes came off uncovering a very red faced Ron. "Sorry 'bout that, Mate." Hermione was laughing out loud at him from her pedestal. 'No more Hermione watching!' he told himself firmly.

  
Madame Malkin walked back into the room with an armload of fabrics. "Well then," she said putting the fabrics down on a table, "here are the colored fabrics I was telling you about." A bell sounded in the front of the shop. "Oh, excuse me. Why don't you pick out what colors you'd like and Isadora and Clive will finish with your fitting?" She was at the door when she turned again. "Oh, I almost forgot, these robes won't be finished today as there will be eight of you to fit. They will be delivered to you back at Hogwarts within the week."

  
As she walked out Ron and Hermione stepped off their platforms and walked over to the stacks of fabric. Behind them Isadora and Clive were ready to write down their selections on the parchment in their hands.

  
"So what do you think," Ron asked pulling up a bright orange fabric and holding it up against himself.

  
"Ugh, no!" she replied scrunching up her face at the hideous color fabric. She picked up a hunter green fabric, putting it up against his chest she said, "I think this will look divine on you. It brings out the color in your eyes," she said looking up at him.

  
"Er-thanks," he answered. "I think you should get this color," he said picking up a light periwinkle blue material, "I remember when you wore this color to the Yule Ball. You looked fantastic in it."

  
Hermione blushed at his compliment. "Thank you Ron, that was lovely of you to say."

  
The picked out another color each, Hermione a light silver color and Ron a gold color, and headed back to the front of the shop. Harry and Neville were already there and were being led into the back by Madam Malkin.

  
"Hey, did you get the books?" Hermione asked.

  
"Yeah," Harry replied stopping in front of them, "they are going to have them delivered for us and should be at the school by the time we get back."

  
"Darn," Hermione said, "I really wanted to start reading them!"

  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Well," Harry said, "you two can head on to Hogsmeade, all of us have our fittings at different times so we just agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks as we finish. Ginny should be done with her fitting by 12 or so and we can meet up with Fred and George there."

  
"Sounds like a plan. I guess we'll meet you there," Ron agreed, "Well see you there in about a half hour."

  
~~~

  
Ginny walked into Madam Malkin's at 11:30 as Cho and Parvati walked out.

  
"I'll see you guys at Hogsmeade," she said to them as she passed. The two girls smiled and nodded continuing on their way. Madam Malkin ushered her into the back room to get her started on her fittings. It was about five minutes later that Draco walked in and began his fittings.

  
Ginny ignored the by now familiar sense of sympathy that she got for him whenever she thought about how life must have been for him these past four years. Since he hadn't even acknowledged her presence she ignored him as well during the fitting. While she was picking out the colors for her dress robes when Draco finished his fitting. He didn't even look over at the fabrics before telling Clive that he wanted the royal blue and maroon colors for his robes. After Clive wrote down the colors Draco walked out of the room with out sparing a glance in her direction. Ginny quickly picked her colors, the same silver color Hermione had picked and a lilac, before hurrying out of the room after him.

  
She didn't know why she was following him, but only that she didn't like the thought of him being alone the rest of the afternoon. "Hey, Malfoy!" she called out to him.

  
He didn't stop or turn around, "What do you want."

  
"I want you to stop walking for a moment!" she countered.

  
Draco stopped and turned to her, "This had better be good," he told her.

  
"Um…what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?"

  
Draco looked her up and down, "What's it to you?"

  
She suppressed the irritation she felt at his snide replies, "Well, everyone is meeting at Hogsmeade for a drink and the we're going to look around and do some shopping or whatever," she know she was rambling, "what I wanted to know was…that is if…well, I wanted to see if you're interested in coming with us."

  
If she had pulled her wand on him, he couldn't have been more surprised. "You can't be serious," was all he said.

  
"Why not?"

  
"I'd just as soon not go thank you." He turned around again walking away.

  
"You know you really need to stop walking away when someone is talking to you!" she yelled at him.

  
He turned around and walked right back up to her, bringing his face close to hers. "And you need to stop meddling in my life."

  
"You don't want to spend the next year alone do you?" she asked genuinely saddened by the thought.

  
Draco was taken aback by the concern on her face. It had been almost six months since anyone cared on bit what happened to him. He stepped away from her, "Yes, I do." He turned again and left her.

  
~~~  
  
The month went quickly for them as they prepared lesson plans and read textbooks. None had ever expected that so much planning went into teaching. They spent day after day in the library reading books and finding out the best way to present material. Draco alone left himself detached from the rest of the group. While the others spent the afternoons together planning and asking each other for advice, Draco preferred to spend his days in his room and only came out for meals.

  
Ginny frustrated him many times in that month always making it a point to ask him how everything was coming along and if there was anything she could do to help him. He wanted to yell at her to leave him alone and to mind her own business, but found that he couldn't do either. None of the others cared that he never met them in the library and that he never tried to make conversation with them. If he were honest with himself he'd admit that the real reason was because she reminded him of _her_.

  
Four years before, after he'd left Hogwarts, at his father's insistence, Draco had opted to stay home and help run his father's business. It was a tough year and his father demanded a lot of him. He realized quickly that his father was not acting himself. With the fall of the Dark Lord, Lucius had become even more and more fearful that Voldemort was really dead. He spent more time out searching for him than helping Draco with the business. What little time he did spend with his father, Lucius would be going on and on that the Dark Lord was somewhere regaining his strength and would return for his faithful.

  
Draco didn't spend much time worrying about his father's actions because he was spending more time with Alison. He had met her in his father's office and was immediately taken with her. She had initially brushed him off telling him that she didn't like his cocky attitude and was sure that they'd have nothing in common. But persistence won out for Draco and she agreed to a date.

  
Being with Alison made Draco realize just how truly cynical and cruel he'd been. She was nothing like him, always smiling and laughing. She never had a mean word for anyone and helped wherever she could. Draco wondered how she could have ever come to work for his father. Whenever he tried to intimidate her she'd stand up to him, whenever he was being unfair she'd be the first to tell him off but whenever he did something productive, she'd be the first to compliment whenever she treated others with respect, she'd be the first to praise. It wasn't long before Draco wore a smile more often than a scowl and was earnestly trying to build relationships with the people who worked for him.

  
As he and Alison got closer, Draco and his father grew farther and farther apart. About a year after he started working with his father, Lucius disappeared. No one knew where he had run off too or why he had left. It was now fully up to Draco to take over his father's company. He was getting more serious with Alison and wanted to have something to offer her when he asked her to marry him. Since she had never liked the way his father had done business, Draco decided that he wouldn't use his father's Ministry connections to do his work.

He worked hard for the next year to turn the company around. He was very proud of himself and what he'd accomplished, but nothing made him happier than Alison agreeing to marry him. They got married soon after that and it wasn't long before they'd had a child.

  
Bethany had been the light of his life. He never thought he could love something so much in such a short amount of time. He lived his life for his daughter. He'd come home from work early to spend more time with her and Alison. They'd spend weekends in the park and were planning on traveling.

  
Then, about six months before, tragedy struck. He was at work one day when he got a message that he needed to hurry home. When he got there his entire house was up in flames. Draco's agonizing screams could be heard a great distance away after he found out that his wife and daughter had been in the house. He was devastated. Everything that he had worked for no longer seemed important to him. He couldn't go anywhere without thinking of Alison and Bethany. When he'd gotten the letter from McGonagall he thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to put the whole incident behind him and forget about his family.

  
But now, the youngest Weasley was making him remember things he longed to forget. He didn't know what to do anymore and he hoped that the beginning of the semester would be enough to keep her out of his hair. He sighed somehow doubting that.

  
A/N: The Malfoy mystery finally revealed! Zee, were you close in your suspicions? I hope that you all are enjoying the story. It's going to be great when they actually get students. I think they are going to realize just how tough their teachers really had it! Anyway, review if you have time!


	7. Quidditch & The Lake

A/N: What's up all? It's been a while since my last update, but you'll never believe what happened! I did have this chapter finished, it was eight pages long on Microsoft Word and then when I went to save it, it fried my disk! I think it's because I had like 50 pages of this story on it or something. I don't know, so now I have to rewrite the whole thing, hoping that I remember what I had. Sigh! I've also been uber busy with school. Curse the moron that decided that Geometry was something we needed to learn! I also finally finished the other story I was working on. Now I can devote all my time to this! Silvermoon12, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is going to be a Ginny/Draco fic with some Ron/Hermione, and theoretically Cho was tossed in the mix so that this could be a bit of Harry/Cho too. I haven't done much to develop the Harry/Cho thing yet for reasons unknown even to me, but I'll be sure to get on top of that. I promise to one day write you a Harry/Ginny fic! Thanks for the reviews; they keep me going!  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight entered his room. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out the window and saw the sun just starting to make its way up over the horizon. He stretched contentedly before climbing out of bed to get dressed. The new semester would be beginning the following day but today everyone would spend hanging out together. He was on his way to meet Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Ginny at the Quidditch Pitch for a couple of hours of play before breakfast and then after everyone would head off to Hogsmeade for the last time before classes began. Everyone was amazed that McGonagall was allowing the trip to happen considering what day it was, but everyone jumped at the opportunity to get away one last time before the students arrived.  
  
Harry finished dressing, grabbed his Firebolt, and headed out of his room. As he stepped out on to the front lawns of Hogwarts he thought about how happy he was. Other than having to read all their textbooks and make lesson plans, this was turning out to be a truly enjoyable experience. He got to hang out with his best friends and they weren't doing anything to get into trouble. Life couldn't be better.  
  
Harry was lost in thought as he crossed the dew-covered lawn and it wasn't until Cho had finally reached him that he realized anyone else was out there. "Sorry Cho, I guess I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"That's all right Harry." They started walking again in silence. Cho broke it first, "So, how are the lesson plans going?  
  
"All right, I guess."  
  
"That's good," they kept walking along. Harry didn't know what to talk about. This was actually the first time in the month they had been back that Cho was actually talking to him alone. Harry had never known how to talk to her and now that there was no one else to carry on the conversation, he didn't know what he was going to do. Cho reached out for his arm to stop him from walking. Harry turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically, "For what?"  
  
Cho looked down at the ground, "For the way I've been acting this past month. I've been treating you horrible."  
  
Harry didn't really know what to say to that so he figured he'd just put her mind at ease, "It's OK."  
  
"No Harry, it isn't," she said looking at him again. "Since the first day back I've been ignoring you. It's just that I hadn't seen you in so long and when I got off the train there you were...with Hermione and I don't know," she looked down again, "I guess I just got jealous. But now I see whom it is that she's really interested in and I just wanted to apologize for my actions. I thought maybe we could just start over. What do you think?" she asked looking up at him again.  
  
Harry wondered what Cho had seen to make her change her opinions of his and Hermione's friendship when his insistence was never enough. He thought about her offer. Starting over was probably a good idea, she wouldn't be suspicious of him and he still thought she was pretty cute; maybe it could work out this time. He smiled at her, "Sure Cho...that would be great."  
  
She smiled back at him, "Thanks Harry, you're the best!" Harry was quite amazed when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek but didn't have time to think on it because Ron and Hermione were just coming up behind them.  
  
"Morning Harry! Morning Cho!" Ron called out, "Wonderful day for some Quidditch don't you think!" Hermione waved at the other two while they waved back.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione said turning to him, "I don't know how I ever let you talk me into this! I'm more happy to cheer from the sidelines."  
  
Ron grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him, "Come on Hermione, this is going to be fun. Besides, you know you'd do anything for me." He took his hand off her chin and tapped her nose with his pointer finger, "And don't you ever deny it!" he said.  
  
Hermione gave a frustrated huff, but didn't reply. He was right.  
  
Ginny was coming up a little father behind, dragging the chest with the Quidditch balls behind her. "Anyone care to help me? This chest is just as heavy as it looks!" Harry and Cho who were absorbed in their own conversation and Hermione looked as if she wouldn't notice a Bludger heading straight for her.  
  
Ron looked over to where his sister stood and with a final look at Hermione ran over to help her. "Sorry about that Ginny, didn't notice you coming up," he said his face a light shade of pink. He picked up one side of the chest while she picked up the other and they headed off.  
  
"Yeah," she said nodding her head in Hermione's direction, "I could see you were otherwise occupied!"  
  
"Little git," he said affectionately while ruffling her hair with his free hand. They reached the top of the pitch with the chest. "Everyone ready?" he asked leaning down to flip open the chest. At everyone's nod he straddled his broom and opened the chest, "Here we go!"  
  
~~~  
  
About two hours later they were finally heading back into the castle, talking about their game, even Hermione had had a good time. As Ginny walked a movement caught her attention and she looked up to see Draco standing on his balcony looking down at them. Their gazed caught for a couple of seconds before Draco headed back into his bedroom. She looked in the direction from where they just came and wondered if Draco had been watching them play. Maybe he had wanted to join them. She wondered if anyone had bothered to invite him to go along with them to Hogsmeade and decided that the answer was probably no.  
  
Everyone was heading off to their rooms to change and go down to breakfast. At the top of the stairs she stopped her brother and asked him about Draco. "Are you out of your mind? Why would we ask him to come along?"  
  
"He's a teacher here too you know! We could at least try to be nice!" she said and then blushed because she knew she was defending him.  
  
Ron caught the defense as well and looked at her skeptically, "It's not like he'd come even if we did ask him."  
  
Ginny put her head down, defeated, "You're probably right."  
  
Ron put an arm around his sister, "Hey now, don't get like that. I know you want to save humanity one person at a time, but not everyone can be saved you know." He gave her a little squeeze, "Don't let this get you down."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Well, I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
At breakfast everyone carried on quite conversations around the table except for Draco. As usual he sat there quietly eating his food and then excused himself as soon as he was done to return to his room. Ginny decided then and there that she was going to make the attempt with Draco herself. It wasn't right for him to be left behind while everyone else was having a good time.  
  
"Come on Ginny," Hermione said brining her out of her thoughts, "we're leaving now."  
  
"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here."  
  
"What?" Ron said walking up to her? "Why?"  
  
Ginny thought quickly for an excuse, she didn't think that her brother would appreciate what she really wanted to do, "I still have some work to do before the students get here tomorrow. I'm not as ready as I thought I was."  
  
Ron wasn't going to let it go that easily, "You can do that tonight. Besides, Fred and George are going to want to see you too."  
  
Ginny felt a little guilty at that, but it was too late to change her mind now, "They'll understand." Her brother narrowed his eyes at her and she knew he was about to question her real motives. She spoke quickly, "Come on Ron! This is really important to me! I want to do a good job. Don't you want me to succeed?"  
  
"All right, fine, but just know that I don't like this," he grumbled. With a sigh of relief, she walked them to the door and wished them all a good day.  
  
At the top of the stairs she was about to turn and head for her room when she thought better of it. 'No time like the present to get this started,' she said to herself. She headed off in the direction of Draco's room. The black haired girl was looking at the snake wrapped around her hand when Ginny walked up. "I'd like to speak to Malfoy please," she said timidly.  
  
The girl looked down at Ginny raising her eyebrow, "Didn't you get enough the last time?" she asked.  
  
Irritation quickly overtook intimidation, "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
The black haired girl looked down at her through narrowed eyes, "Myra," she said.  
  
"Well Myra," Ginny said putting her hands on her hips, "this probably isn't the last time that I'm going to be standing here in front of you asking to see Malfoy, and this would probably go a lot easier if I didn't have to deal with your censure as well."  
  
"Well," Myra said with a slight tone of approval, "you do have a back bone." With that she disappeared into the room. A moment later the portrait swung open and Draco came walking out.  
  
"What do you want this time, Weasley?" He had to hand it to her she certainly was tenacious.  
  
It was the moment of truth and she found herself floundering. If only he didn't have that aggravated look on his face. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to join everyone in Hogsmeade for the day."  
  
"No," he said and then turned back into his room.  
  
The portrait swung closed and Myra was back with a smirk on her face, obviously having heard the conversation. "Better luck next time, dear," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
Ginny stood there for a minute very tempted to call Draco out and try a few choice charms on him. Instead she sighed and headed back toward her room. Maybe Ron was right, you can't save those who don't want to be saved and Draco made it very clear that he didn't want her around. Ginny frowned thinking of her stupidity. She tried over and over again to no avail and now she was stuck at the castle while everyone else was out. She supposed that she could go meet them at Hogsmeade, but that she'd have to wait a while as she had told them she had some things to finish up.  
  
She entered her room wondering what she would do to pass the time. She decided that she'd write some letters to her mother and friends. She had only written her mother one time since she had been there and she hadn't written her friends at all. Writing to that many people about what had happened in the past month would certainly be the best way to pass the time before she could join the others.  
  
It was quite some time later when Ginny finished her last letter. Her hand was cramped from all the writing as she put her quill down. She got up and went to get Pig out of his cage. She'd send her mother's letter through Pig, but she'd have to make a trip to the Owlery to send off the others she had written.  
  
Attaching the note to Pig she walked out onto her balcony. "All right Pig, now you take this straight to Mum. No dilly dallying." Pig gave a merry hoot and flew off. Ginny watched him as he disappeared into the horizon.  
  
When she couldn't see him anymore she brought her gaze down to look around the grounds. It was quite and peaceful in Hogwarts. The wind blew gently though the trees. She looked down towards the lake and was a bit surprised to see Draco walking by it. This was the first time she had seen him out on the grounds. As far as she knew he spent all time between meals in his bedroom. The idea came quickly to her and she didn't stop to analyze it. Leaving the other letters on the desk to be sent later she ran out of the room. As she headed toward the kitchen she hoped that she wouldn't regret her actions.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco stopped walking and sat under a huge tree by the lake. He liked to come out here to walk around and think. At that moment he was thinking of Weasley and why she couldn't leave him alone. She certainly had a lot of nerve; she proved that to him on an almost daily basis when she asked if she could help him out or when she asked what he was up to. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and knew who it was without turning around.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said coming up to him. She stood in front of him and he looked up, not able to see her clearly with the sun behind her. She knelt down in front of him placing a basket next to her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well," she began picking up the blanket on top of the basket and putting it out between them, "I saw you walking out here from my room and I thought that you might like to have lunch so I went to the kitchen and got us something to eat."  
  
Draco stood up, "Well then, you thought wrong." He turned and walked away.  
  
"That is it!" Ginny said standing up. She ran in front of him holding out her arms, blocking his path. "You're not walking away from me this time Malfoy!" He glared at her and tried to side step her but she moved to block his every move. Quite beyond exasperation she placed her hands on his chest to keep him from moving. "I said that's enough! I'm so sick and tired of you constantly walking away from me. It's getting old!"  
  
Draco stopped struggling against her and she put her hands down. She straightened herself up saying, "Now I don't know if it's because I come from such a big family and being alone was always the worst way to pass the time or maybe I've just gone completely crazy, but for some reason the thought of you spending day after day alone bothers me." She crossed her hands over her chest, "Now you can keep fighting me for the next year or just accept the inevitable, but I'm not giving up on this. I promise you my company is not that bad."  
  
Draco started laughing and Ginny's mouth fell open, "Fine, I'll have lunch with you," he said turning back to the tree.  
  
As they headed back to the blanket Ginny said, "You know I don't understand you." It was true, if he wasn't walking away from her he was laughing at her.  
  
"Then I guess we're in the way of being even," he replied as they sat down on the blanket, "because I in no way understand you either." He leaned back against the tree and studied her as she unpacked the lunch basket. "Why do you care if I'm alone?" He didn't realize he'd asked the question aloud until she looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully, turning back to her unpacking. She hadn't really stopped to think about why that was and she found she didn't have a ready answer. "I guess," she said after a moment, "I don't want you to be lonely."  
  
Her straightforward answer wasn't what he expected. "It's not for you to worry about," he said softly.  
  
She looked him in the eye, "If I don't worry about it, who will?"  
  
He didn't answer her choosing instead to look away. She put a sandwich on his plate and placed one on her own. "So what have you been up to these last four years?" she asked reaching for the container of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I didn't realize that conversation was part of the deal," Draco said leaning back against the tree taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"No comment is it? I might have suspected as much," Ginny replied filling his glass. "Very well then, I'll go first." She took a bite of her sandwich before she started. "After Hogwarts I decided that I really wanted to go on to university before getting a job. I knew that with my O.W.L.S. scores I didn't really need to go on in order to get a good job, but I wasn't ready to settle in the work world yet. I'm really glad I went on to school because I met a bunch of great people there." She placed another sandwich on Draco's plate as he finished the first one. "I took a lot of accelerated courses in order to graduate early. I was thinking about a position in the Ministry very seriously. That would have made my Mum really proud. But I don't know, I guess I just didn't feel it then. I didn't want to be stuck in some boring desk job the rest of my life. I thought there had to be something better out there," she refilled Draco's glass. "Then I got the letter from McGonagall and it's exactly what I was waiting for. I feel like something big is coming. Don't you feel it?"  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "Something is going to happen. Tomorrow a bunch of students are going to arrive here and we're going to be teaching them for the next year," he said finishing off his sandwich.  
  
"Well, yes there's that obviously, but that's not what I mean." He held up his hand as she offered him another sandwich. "I mean something bigger is going to happen. This whole experience isn't happening for nothing you know. We're all meant to be here for a reason." She started putting the remnants of their lunch back into the basket.  
  
"Yeah, to teach."  
  
"Oh never mind," she said sighing. "OK, now it's your turn to share."  
  
"I don't share," Draco said taking a drink out of his glass.  
  
"Come on! I just shared!" She put her hands together in front of her, "Please?" He still said nothing. She started batting her lashes, "Pretty please? With sugar on top?"  
  
Draco chuckled in spite of himself. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel compelled to talk to her. She was more like Alison than he cared to admit. "I went to work after Hogwarts and did it until I got my letter from McGonagall. I'd say that brings us up to date."  
  
"What? But that's not fair! I told you a whole bunch of stuff!"  
  
"Yes you did, but that's about all you're getting out of me Weasley," he said patting her on the head.  
  
Ginny giggled at his actions. "I'll accept that for now." They stood up and Draco picked up the blanket they were sitting on to fold it. Making sure they had everything, they headed back to the castle.  
  
The others had just returned from Hogsmeade and were heading into the castle. Harry caught sight of Ginny and Draco and stopped walking just before he entered the castle. Ron and Hermione were walking up behind him and as neither of them saw what Harry had noticed they both ran right into him.  
  
"Hey Harry! What'd you stop for?" He looked around and noticed his sister walking up with Draco. "Merlin's beard, this had better be a hallucination," he said staring at them.  
  
As they neared the castle steps Draco noticed their audience of three and stopped walking. "What's the matter?" Ginny asked.  
  
He handed the blanket back over to her, "I'd just as soon not deal with the welcoming committee," he said motioning to the top of the stairs. Ginny looked up and noticed her brother and friends watching them. "I'll see you later Weasley," he said and turned to walk away. He didn't even take a step before turning toward her again. "Thank you for today," he began hesitantly, "but I wouldn't expect too much from me." He headed up the steps past Harry, Ron, and Hermione without sparing a glance in their direction.  
  
"Now Ron," Hermione started, knowing full well what Ron was about to do.  
  
It was too late to stop him, "Just what in the bloody hell was that?" he asked as she came up the stairs.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "We just had lunch."  
  
"You just had lunch? Didn't we decide this morning that you were going to drop the whole Malfoy thing?" he asked when she reached them.  
  
"No," Ginny replied, her anger starting to rise, "You decided that he should be left alone. I, however, believe that he should be treated with the same respect that everyone else expects."  
  
"Ginny, I don't think you know what you're doing," Ron said, "I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
Hermione entered the conversation, "Ron, Ginny is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions."  
  
"Not if she's going to make stupid ones like this!" he snapped at her. Turning back to Ginny he said, "Leave it alone Ginny, you've had your fun, it's over now."  
  
"How dare you!" Ginny said her anger boiling over, "If I want to talk to him that's my business! You can't force me to stop!" Ginny turned on her heel and left then.  
  
"Nice going Ron," Hermione said, "She's not a little girl and neither am I. You don't have any right to talk to either of us that way!" Hermione turned and followed Ginny into the castle.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I have no idea," Harry replied. He quite agreed with Ron. Who knew what Malfoy could be up to?  
  
A/N: OK, I finally got the chapter back and it's a lot longer than it had been originally. Maybe I was cosmically destined to lose it!! Hopefully, I won't fry the disk this time and I'll be able to upload it for you all. I'll try with all my might to get another chapter out this week. I can't make any promises though. I have a Geometry test next week and that's probably going to get most of my time. Until next time, review if you have time! 


	8. Apologies

A/N: What's up all? I hope this is soon enough for the next update! I told you I'd try. Now back to the story. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
The next morning when Harry and Ron entered the staff lounge Hermione, Ginny and the others were already there. Hermione and Ginny looked up in Ron's direction and then looked away. "Obviously still a bit upset, I'd say." Ron said to Harry.  
  
Cho looked up noticing them, "Hey Harry, come sit over here!" she said motioning him over.  
  
There was only one chair next to her and the only other available chair was between Draco and Parvati. Ron sighed as he took the other chair. He figured that breakfast would be over soon enough but wondered how long his sister and Hermione would be upset with him. Everyone around the table was chatting except for Draco and Ron. Hermione and Ginny would occasionally shoot revolted looks in his direction.  
  
"What'd you do to them?" Draco asked glancing at Ginny. The fact that she wasn't bubbly happy Ginny Weasley today really bothered him. Not like there was anything he could do about it. It wasn't his problem.  
  
Ron turned to look at him, "What did I do to them? It's you who did anything. Just what do you think you were doing with my sister?"  
  
Draco didn't turn to look at him, "I'm not doing anything with her."  
  
"Stay away from her," Ron said menacingly.  
  
"It seems to me that you sister is old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, I'm not the one seeking her out."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you again."  
  
This time Draco did turn to look at Ron. If they weren't in the staff lounge he'd probably teach Ron a few manners. However since they were in the lounge and since Draco knew he was just being overprotective of his sister, he let it go. "Whatever," was all he said as he turned away.  
  
Ron looked like there was more he wanted to say, but at that moment McGonagall started talking. "All right the students will all be arriving this afternoon and I want to make sure that everyone is clear on what is going to be happening. Ron, you are going to meet them all at the train and bring the first years to the castle. Draco, Ginny, and Parvati, you three will meet the returning students at the carriages and bring them to the castle. Harry, Cho, and Neville, you will meet with the prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl. I have written them and told them that we had new teachers this year, but they don't know much beyond that. Hermione when the first years arrive, you'll be waiting with the sorting hat and sort them into their individual houses. I think that should cover things here."  
  
She stood up to leave, "One more thing, heads of house, please give your house common rooms a look over to make sure that everything is in order. After the children are taken to their common rooms tonight, I expect you all to meet them there and introduce yourselves and go over the house rules. The rest of the day is yours." She left then and Draco stood up and left right after her.  
  
As Ginny and Hermione left they shot Ron angry looks. Ron sighed. He'd really need to find a way to work things out with them. He stood up determined to make things right. "Harry, I'll see you later," he called to his friend who was still in conversation with Cho.  
  
"OK, see you," Harry said, barely looking away.  
  
Ron walked out and looked to see what direction the girls had headed off in. They were both at the top of the stairs and when they saw him broke off, heading off to their rooms. Ron headed up the stairs and stopped. Which one to deal with first? He ended up heading toward his sister's room. She was his sister and therefore had to forgive him by default. He reached her portrait, where a young woman sat reading a book, and asked to see Ginny.  
  
"She already said she didn't want to see you," the woman said.  
  
Ron sighed. He should have expected it wouldn't be this easy. "Please, tell her I came to apologize. Tell her I really want to talk to her."  
  
The woman in the portrait took pity on Ron and stood up, "I'll see what I can do." Ron didn't know what the woman had told Ginny, but she came back a few minutes later, "Good luck," she said and portrait swung open.  
  
Ron stepped in and saw his sister sitting at her desk. He walked in and sat on the bed behind her. When she finally turned around to look at him he said, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were doing something wrong."  
  
"Ron, I've thought a lot about what happened and I know you were just 'defending my honor' or whatever," she said bringing up her fingers in little quotation marks, "but I know what I'm doing. And if I want to talk to Malfoy I will."  
  
Ron stood up from the bed, "But it's Malfoy! You know who his father was! You can't trust anything he says or does!"  
  
Ginny leaned back in her chair and glared up at her brother, "Is this how you came to apologize?"  
  
Ron sat back down and took a breath to calm down, "I'm sorry. It's just that you're my sister, and I've got to keep an eye on you."  
  
Ginny moved over to sit next to her brother and took his hands in hers, "I know you do Ron, but you have to let me live my life as well. I'm old enough to decide who's good company and who's bad. You have to trust me on that."  
  
"I know I do. I guess that's the hard part, you'll always be my baby sister, but I trust your judgment and if you want to hang out with Malfoy," he said grimacing at the thought, "then I can't stop you from doing it."  
  
"Thank you," she said giving her brother a hug.  
  
Ron hugged her back; "Of course if I ever hear he did anything to you, anything at all, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him."  
  
Ginny pulled away laughing, "I wouldn't expect anything less."  
  
"All right I'd better go and apologize to Hermione."  
  
"Good luck with that one," Ginny told him as he stood up. "I may have to forgive you, but she doesn't.  
  
"I figured as much, but I've got to figure something out. She can't avoid me all year."  
  
Ginny gave him a look that made him feel as if Hermione might just do that very thing and it made him panic a little. He excused himself and headed toward Hermione's room. She couldn't be that mad at him could she? He hadn't meant to snap at her, he was just upset over his sister's actions. Of course, he never seemed to stop and think when it came to Hermione. He hoped that he'd be able to smooth things over with her as well.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting at her vanity angrily brushing her hair. She was thoroughly annoyed with Ron. Who was he to snap at her like that? It wasn't anything new for them, they were well known for their arguments while at school. Maybe it was just the atmosphere of Hogwarts that made his mouth move while stupid words flowed out of it. Besides, she was only trying to help.  
  
"Hermione," came the giggling voice of her room's keeper, a young girl named Diane. Hermione turned to look at the small picture frame on her night stand where Diane stood in her pink floral dress covering her mouth to keep from giggling, "There's a-" more giggling, "a boy here to see you!"  
  
'So he thinks he can talk his way out of this one does he?' she thought to herself. She got up and opened the portrait. Ron took a step back as she came trough. The look on her face wasn't encouraging, what she said helped even less. "I have nothing I want to say to you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me," she said and made to close the portrait again. Ron was too quick and put out his hand to stop her.  
  
"Please Hermione. Just give me a few minutes. I want to make things right between us."  
  
"I said I don't want to hear it," she said firmly.  
  
Ron's voice had a trace of worry in it, "I really want to apologize. Please?"  
  
Hermione sighed. She stepped aside and let Ron in. Her mind went back to his words the previous day, 'You'd do anything for me,' he'd said. She should be kicking herself for her serious lack of judgment where he was concerned.  
  
"I've just come from my sister's room," he began sitting on one of the chairs in the room.  
  
Hermione took the chair opposite him; "I'm surprised to see you in one piece. She was in a fine anger yesterday and this morning as well. Come to think of it so was I. Actually, I still am quite irritated."  
  
"We talked things over and reached a happy median. I came to see if we could talk this out too."  
  
Hermione looked at her nails as if uninterested in what he had to say, "I don't think there is any happy median to be found here."  
  
"Hermione, we can't settle anything if you're going to be like this."  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped up to his and she leaned forward toward him, "And what makes you think that I want to settle this? Maybe yesterday was finally the last straw! Now you think you can stroll in here offer up a few apologies and everything will be all right? Well this time you're wrong. You can't treat people this way."  
  
Ron was shocked at what he was hearing, she was really mad. Of course it wasn't his entire fault, "You shouldn't have interfered! That was between my sister and myself!"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't even try to turn this around on me Ronald Weasley! You have no one to blame for your hot-tempered attitude but yourself!" Ron and Hermione glared at each other. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off quickly, "If you are going to utter another accusation or come up with any more outbursts then I suggest you get up and leave."  
  
Ron shut his mouth and stood up. He paced the room to clear his head while Hermione sat in her chair watching him. She could practically see what he was thinking as the emotions crossed over his face. Right now the anger was clearly evident, but as he thought about his actions his face turned more into a scowl and finally a grim line as he realized that Hermione was right. He came back to the chair and sat down again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I came here to apologize and I'm making things worse."  
  
"Well that doesn't surprise me, you always let whatever ridiculous thoughts you have in your head come flying out of you mouth before you really think about it." Ron once again opened and closed his mouth, biting back the comment he was about to make. "See! You were about to do it again!" Hermione said giggling.  
  
Her giggle brought Ron's mood up; it was definitely a step in the right direction. "OK, so you're right, but what was I supposed to do? She was out with Malfoy!"  
  
"I don't know what you were supposed to do, but I can assure you that you were NOT supposed to bite her head off for it."  
  
"I know," Ron said sighing, "I never thought of Ginny as being grown up. I know she's just a year younger than me, but she was always the baby and she always will be."  
  
"Ginny is an intelligent girl Ron, she'll make the right decisions, I promise," Hermione said. "Now, as for us. I can appreciate what had happened yesterday and how that made you a little angry. But what I will not tolerate is you tearing into me whenever you see fit." She leaned forward and enunciated every world, "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Ron swallowed hard, "Yes."  
  
Hermione leaned back in her chair, "Good. I'm glad we cleared that up."  
  
"I really am sorry," Ron said, "you're my best friend and I've always hated when we got into these arguments. I promise that I'll try to keep it together."  
  
"That's all I ask," Hermione said.  
  
"So we're OK then?" Ron asked holding out his hand as an offer of peace.  
  
Hermione placed her hand in his to accept, "Yes, we're OK."  
  
"Good." Hermione caught the little gleam in his eye a second before he stood up yanking her with him and wrapping her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back. Ron leaned back after a couple of seconds and looked at her, "You're just way to good to me," he said and then kissed her on the cheek. He leaned back to look at her again.  
  
Hermione's face was scarlet and her heart had shivered when he'd kissed her cheek. Ron's face was flushed too as they just stood there holding each other. Hermione's brain didn't seem capable of thought as she stood there in front of him. His face was so close and only thoughts running through her head were, 'Lean in, lean in." That must have been the only thought in his head too because simultaneously their heads started moving toward each other. Hermione's heart was beating in thuds so loud she was sure that Ron could hear them and it only beat louder the closer his face got. She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
She could feel his breath on her face before he suddenly drew away and let go of her completely. "Uh-well-er-," he started backing away to the door, "I should really-er-get ready to pick up the-er-first years," he stumbled into the chair at the desk. "Sorry about that," he said picking up the chair and backing up again this time stumbling over her bed. Realizing he was on her bed he scrambled off falling on to the floor. "What was I saying?" he asked standing up off the floor, "Oh yeah, the er-first years. Yeah, that's what I need to do. I need to leave to get the first years."  
  
Hermione bite her lips to keep from laughing. She was a little disappointed but seeing Ron's hasty retreat from what almost happened was entirely too comical. With her hands placed behind her back she took a step toward him as he took one back. His eyes went wide and he she could tell he was contemplating a mad dash to the door. "Ron, the first years won't be getting her for another few hours yet."  
  
"Oh they don't?" Ron looked behind him judging the distance to the door. He was so embarrassed by what he'd almost done. Hermione was his friend. He wondered if he could run to the door while being nonchalant. "Well, er-then- that is to say-Harry!" he exclaimed almost jumping up and down in happiness. "I promised Harry I'd meet up with him! Yes, that's exactly what I had to do, I had to meet up with Harry," he said grasping at the excuse.  
  
"Well, then I understand," she said in her most compassionate voice as they reached the door. 'Try not to laugh,' she told herself. "Tell Harry I said hi," she told him as he stepped through the portrait. Ron looked ready to do summersaults as he stepped into the hall. Hermione noticed his relief, she almost felt sorry for him. Then again, "Oh Ron, one more thing."  
  
Ron turned around and this time it was Hermione who acted without thinking. As soon as he was facing her she leaned in and kissed him. At first the shock of her actions kept him from responding but it wasn't long before his lips softened and he was kissing her back. His hands came up to cup her face and Hermione covered his hands with hers, pulling them away and breaking the contact.  
  
She took a step back still holding his hands so they were between them and swinging them slightly. "Well," she said lightheartedly, "you'd better not keep Harry waiting." With that she kissed him lightly one last time and walked back in her room. Leaving a very pleasantly dazed Ron standing motionlessly just outside her door.  
  
A/N: OK, so this chapter didn't go as far as I thought it would. I really didn't think that Ron's apologies would take so long, but alas they did. It's just as good though; I wanted all this drama to be over before students came into the picture. Don't worry though, this doesn't mean that it's all smooth sailing for the gang or anything. Just that I thought Ron had enough to worry about with his first day of teaching and all that I cut him a break. If that explanation isn't good enough then here's another one...this is my story and I'll do what I want!!! He he he, I'm just kidding. I'll update again soon! 


	9. And Finally There Were Students

A/N: What's up all? Thanks to all for reviewing my story. Zee, you totally crack me up! "Or can you?" Ha! I love it! I'm sorry but Lavender isn't going to be in this story. I think one insufferable Trelawney follower is enough!!! Thank you to my other faithful reviewers, the ever polite Bombshell, and silvermoon12. I'd also like to welcome the new reviewers! Thanks for reading my stuff!!! I've started reading the stories of the people who have been reviewing me. I feel that one good turn deserves another. If you all have time you should read some too. There is a lot of good stuff out there! Anyway, I've had some spontaneous enlightenment and decided to write more sooner than I thought. I wrote the sorting hat song a few days ago when I thought I'd actually get to use it, but the chapters get longer and longer and I find myself at chapter eight with no students yet! I like to tell myself that I'm just building the story! But FINALLY we have students! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story!  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Parvati was talking excitedly as she, Ginny, Ron, and Draco headed down toward the train station. "I can't believe the students are finally going to be here!"  
  
"I know," Ginny agreed, "it seems like only yesterday that we got here ourselves."  
  
Ron and Draco sat side by side in the carriage both looking out the window like their lives depended on it. Neither of them paid much attention to the girl's conversation. When they finally reached the station Ron hurried out of the carriage barely sparing a glance to anyone else. He was glad that he finally had some time to himself. It gave him time to think.  
  
Ron hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Harry what had happened that afternoon with Hermione when he saw him. He still couldn't believe himself the new direction their relationship had taken. Sure he thought that maybe someday this would happen, but he didn't think it would be so soon and, truth be known, he didn't know how he felt about Hermione being the one to take the plunge first. It was unacceptable actually. He was the guy! He was supposed to make the moves! Ron sighed. The bottom line was that the move was made; the question was what was going to happen next.  
  
~~~  
  
"We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time," came the announcement over the loudspeaker in the train, "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
  
"Wow Emily! We're almost there!" Franklin Creevey said eagerly to his sister.  
  
Emily looked at her brother and merely rolled her eyes and smiled at her younger brother. He looked like a blonde blue-eyed bobble head doll in his excitement. Emily herself had the same blue eyes as her brother, but her hair was a darker blonde color. She closed the copy of the Daily Prophet she had been reading and put it aside. She didn't understand what it was about going to Hogwarts that made all her brothers act like drooling children in a candy store. Sure it was a surprise when her older brother, Collin, had gotten his letter, no one knew there even were witches or wizards. But she had been five years old at the time and by now the shock of it all had worn off. However, the youngest of the Creevey children had inherited his older brothers giddiness over being accepted into the school.  
  
"Yeah Franklin, almost." She may have been sick of listening to Hogwarts this and Hogwarts that for the past week, but she didn't want to ruin the excitement of the experience for him. "It'll be great," she told him as she stood up and climbed on the train bench to dig her and Franklin's robes out of their trunks, "Hagrid will be there and he'll lead you to the boats. You'll have a great time."  
  
"I can't wait!" Franklin said taking his robe from his sister's outstretched arm. "Where are Tyler and Coop?" he asked pulling on his robe. "They've been gone for a long time."  
  
Tyler McLean and Philip Cooper were Emily's fellow fourth years and her best friends. Everyone called Philip Coop because his father's name was also Philip and this way, Coop said, it was just easier for him to know someone wasn't looking for his dad.  
  
Emily finished closing the trunks again and climbed down off the seat. "They have haven't they?" Her friends had gone off in search of the snack cart and still hadn't returned. "I'm sure they heard the announcement so they'll probably be back any minute."  
  
"Well, they had better hurry up or they won't have time to change," Franklin said.  
  
She just finished zipping up her robe when Tyler and Coop finally came back into the cabin. They were both tall boys, not that Emily herself was short or anything. Her brothers might have been vertically challenged, but she had lucked out. Tyler and Coop, however, were still both several inches above her five foot six inch height. Tyler had very short black hair and deep brown eyes while Coop had light brown hair, which reached just past his ears and hazel eyes.  
  
"We couldn't find the cart lady!" Coop said reaching into the overhead bin to take out his own robe from his trunk.  
  
"We looked everywhere too!" Tyler said also rummaging in his trunk. "Now we'll have to wait until the first Hogsmeade trip to stock up on the candy!" he grumbled dejectedly.  
  
Emily laughed at her friends, "I told you two not to wait so long to look for her. Don't worry though," she added at the crestfallen looks on her friend's faces, "I'm sure that there will be plenty of candy for you guys to stock up with at the banquet tonight."  
  
"Or we can wrangle some from some unsuspecting first years again!" Coop said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyler agreed his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Emily interrupted, "You're not going to charge first years to get off the train this year!"  
  
"But Em," Tyler began, "you can't really expect us to go so long without candy, can you?"  
  
Coop zipped up his robe as he walked back next to Tyler, "Besides, someone's got to teach them that they can't trust anyone. It's more of a public service really."  
  
"Come off it Coop, we're going to set a good example for my little brother," she said motioning over to where her brother sat staring out the window. "Besides, I picked up some extra candy in Diagon Alley and if you two promise to be good little boys, I'll give it all to you."  
  
Coop and Tyler looked at each other silently weighing the dilemma before them. Run amuck and torment first years or a sure supply of candy.  
  
"All right," they both said. "But it had better be good candy!" Tyler added.  
  
Emily shook her head at them. "We're here, we're here!" Franklin said jumping up and down. He ran past the other three, "Come on!" he said at the door and kept going. Emily rolled her eyes again and followed her brother out into the corridor.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron heard the train blow its whistle as it rolled into the station. As it stopped in front of him Ron stood up from the bench where he was sitting and walked over to it. In the next second students came pouring out of the train. Some were running up to friends they hadn't seen over the summer while others looked around nervously trying to figure out what came next.  
  
"First years this way," he called out waving in his direction. "The rest of you please move on to the carriages." The students who heard him turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Hey, where's Hagrid?" one of them called.  
  
"Everything will be explained at the castle. He kept walking towards the boats, "First years this way." The group of first years started following him.  
  
As they all gathered near him he could hear them whispering among themselves. "Hey isn't that-" "Hey I know him-" "Doesn't he play for-" "That's Ron Weasley! I have his poster hanging in my room." Ron smiled to himself. He never really thought about the fact that these students would know who he was.  
  
"First years," he called again heading of to then end of the platform to wait as first years scrambled toward him.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco, Ginny, and Parvati all stood near the carriages as the returning students made their way up to them. "I don't understand why we need to be here," Draco said as he watched the students, "I don't remember anyone coming to meet us at the carriages when we returned."  
  
Parvati ignored Draco, but Ginny answered, "Don't you think they'll be asking questions especially since Hagrid isn't there to welcome them as usual?" Parvati glanced at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. She was a brave one to be sure. Parvati knew better than to answer back to anything Draco said. His father had been a death-eater and for all she cared, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Ginny, however, didn't seem to worry too much about angering him.  
  
Draco didn't comment farther and as the kids reached them they started with the questions. "Where's Hagrid?" "Who are you?" "What's going on?"  
  
Parvati held up her hands to quiet the students, "Don't worry, everything will be answered at the castle. For now, please get into the carriages. Prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl, use the carriages in the front as you need to arrive as soon as possible."  
  
The prefects the Head Boy and Head Girl, who already had some idea that they had new teachers, headed up toward the front carriages and climbed in. When their carriages took off Ginny and Parvati started herding the others into carriages as well while Draco just stood off to the side. When a student curiously looked in his direction he'd just raise an eyebrow at them, which caused them to look away quickly and scurry off.  
  
When the last student was loaded up Ginny and Parvati headed back to their own carriage and climbed in with Draco behind them. As soon as they sat down the carriages began their journey to the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
If Ron thought the attention he was getting was bad, it was nothing compared to the looks and comments that Harry was receiving from the eight prefects in front of him. The sixth and seventh year students and prefects were likely to remember him from his seventh year at Hogwarts. However the few fifth years in front of him were most excited to see him. "That's him," one of the girls was saying to another, "That's THE Harry Potter!" "Look, there's the scar." Neville and Cho could only cast sympathetic looks in his direction as the students entered the room where they would be told of the changes taking place. They all sat down at the table and looked expectantly at their new teachers.  
  
"Right then," Neville cleared his throat, "I guess I'll begin?" he asked looking toward Harry and Cho for approval. When they nodded their heads at him he cleared his throat and started again. "As Professor McGonagall has already told you, there is a new staff at Hogwarts this year. There are eight new teachers in all here. Since this is all new for us, we need to make sure that you are all on the same page."  
  
Cho stepped forward, "Yes, we need to make sure that you are extra vigilant in your duties. "Now we'll just quickly go over some new stuff. This will be covered in more detail at the banquet tonight, but just so that you guys have a heads up."  
  
The finished up quickly and headed out as the last of the students entered from the carriages. They all walked into the Great Hall to wait for the first years to arrive and the sorting to begin.  
  
A/N: OK, so this chapter is coming to you in two parts. It was A LOT longer than I thought it would be and I thought it would be sporty to give you guys a break in here. Don't worry though, if you don't need the break you can just click on the next arrow!!! 


	10. The Sorting Hat

A/N: OK, we're back with our regularly scheduled programming. I want you all to get back to the story quickly so I'll save the big commentary for the end.

~Chapter 10~

Ron led the first years down a steep narrow path, which opened at the edge of the great black lake. Across the lake Franklin could see Hogwarts sitting high atop a mountain, its many turrets and glittering windows clearly visible even at a distance. Directly in front of them was a row of boats.

"Everyone here?" Ron asked bringing Franklin's gaze back to him. "No more than four to a boat." The first years started climbing into the boats full of excited nervousness. Franklin climbed into a boat with three other boys. When everyone was finally aboard a boat Ron called out, "Forward," and the little boats started making their way toward the castle.

Franklin could hardly contain his excitement. He looked over the side of the boat. The water looked like glass. He leaned over father to get a better look. "Watch it there!" one of the boys called out grabbing Franklin before he could tumble over. As he was being pulled back into the boat he wondered if this was how his brother, Dennis, had fallen in on his first night.

"Thanks," Franklin said sitting firmly in his seat.

"No problem," the other boy said sitting back in his own seat. "I'm Andrew Abbott and these are my brothers Daniel and Richard," he said pointing to the boy on his side and then to the one sitting next to Franklin.

Franklin noticed for the first time that the boys in his boat were triplets. They all had identical brown eyes and blonde hair. Daniel wore glasses and Richard parted his hair down the middle as opposed to on the side like his brothers did, Franklin was grateful for that because that was probably the only way he was going to be able to tell them apart.

"How do you do," Franklin said extending his arm out to each boy individually, "I'm Franklin Creevey. You guys sure are lucky to have each other here."

"You're an only child then?" Richard asked.

Franklin laughed, "Far from it, I have two older brothers and an older sister. My sister Emily is in her fourth year here, but I meant that you're lucky to have each other right now. I'm so nervous and I don't know anyone."

"Now you know us," Daniel said smiling at him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Do you guys have any siblings here?" Franklin asked.

"Nope," Andrew answered, "we're all first timers here but our parents were both students here."

"So you're purebloods? My parents are both Muggles. My older brothers were the first to be accepted in our family."

"At least you have an idea of what to expect," Richard interjected, "we have no idea what's going to happen. The only thing we know is that we want Gryffindor, that's the house our parents were in."

"That's the house I want too!" Franklin said happily. "All my siblings made that house. I can't wait until the sorting ceremony is over! This is going to be great!" As the castle came closer into view Franklins apprehension dissipated a little.

They continued in silence all staring at the looming castle in awe. Ron called out for them to bend down as they passed through some hanging ivy into an underground chamber inside the castle walls. The boats reached a deck one by one and the students all climbed out. When everyone was out Ron lead them out of the underground harbor, across the lawns, and up the stairs to the front door.

Ron knocked loudly three times and took a step back. Almost instantly the door was opened and Hermione stood on the other side. Ron threw her a brief smile, which she returned. He walked up to stand next to her, "This is Professor Granger. She will bring you all into the hall to be sorted. I will see you all inside. Professor," Ron said in a way that made Hermione's insides warm.

She composed herself and turned to the anxious faces of the first years. She wondered briefly if she had looked like these kids on her first day. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me," she said turning and heading into the castle. The students entered looking around trying to take in as much as they could before following Hermione into a small room just outside of the Great Hall.

When the last student entered Hermione started again, "In just a few minutes I will bring you all into the hall to be sorted. As some of you may or may not know there are four houses to be sorted into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will learn more and more about your individual houses during your years here and believe me there is plenty to learn. Your houses will be your family while you are here. Your accomplishments will earn you points and rule breaking will cause you to loose points. At the end of term the house with most points will have the honor of winning the House Cup. Your fellow house members can fill you in further about the Cup. Now please wait here. I will be back for you in just a few minutes." Hermione left out of a door on the side of the room.

The first years stared at the door after here. Not knowing what to do. How long would they be made to wait there? They didn't wait long before Hermione came back into the room. "All right, it's time." Franklin's heart started thumping. He made his way forward with Andrew, Daniel, and Richard. They followed Hermione toward the front of the hall past the four long banquet tables, which already had the other students sitting at them.

The students stopped short of the teacher's table. Hermione walked off to the side of the table where she picked up a small four-legged stool and a hat and brought them back to the center of the hall. She placed the old tattered hat on top of the stool and stepped away. The students stared at the hat, which sat motionless. The hat started twitching and a moment later a rip formed near the brim of the hat like a wide mouth.

__

I'd like to welcome one and all

It is a very special date

For it's inside this great hall

You've come to seal your fate

Though I may not be much to look at

And I may not be much to see

Put on this Sorting Hat

And I'll tell you where you aught to be.

Not everyone will understand why,

The reason is for me to know

But step right up and don't be shy 

And into one of the four houses you'll go.

If you're looking for true friends 

Gryffindor house is a must

They'll stick with you until the end

For they are the brave and just.

Or perhaps they are not your kind

You'd rather have the patient and loyal

So come and meet the like of mind

In Hufflepuff you find those unafraid of toil.

There is of course another choice

If you are full of knowledge and wit,

Those in Ravenclaw are also wise

It is at their table you should sit.

Slytherin is not far behind

There is no end they cannot meet

No matter what's the situation they may find

There is nothing that's got them beat.

I'm the Hogwarts Thinking Cap

There's nothing you should fear,

Your brain to me is like a map

You've only to come near.

As usual the Great Hall erupted in applause as the hat finished its song. Ron leaned over to Harry and shaking his head said, "That hat's really got to find something better to do with its time."

When the clapping finished Hermione stepped back up to the hat. "When I call your name please step forward, sit on the stool, and place the hat on your head to be sorted. Abbott, Andrew," she called out looking at her list.

"Good luck, mate," his brothers said to him as he went up.

Andrew sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. A few moments later the hat called aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table started clapping wildly as Andrew made his way over to the table.

"Abbott, Daniel," Hermione called. Each of the Abbott brothers made it into Gryffindor and Franklin hoped that he'd be able to join his new friends there too. As Hermione worked through the A's and into the B's, Franklin's nervousness picked up again. What if he wasn't good enough to be in Gryffindor? "Bauman, Julia." What if he didn't make the same house as his siblings? "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Beckman, Marcus." "SLYTHERIN!" What if he was by some strange twist of fate put into Slytherin? Oh God, she was already in the C's. "Clarke, Robin." Franklin's breath came faster as she worked her way through the C's. "RAVENCLAW!" And before Franklin knew it, "Creevey, Franklin."

Harry and Ron stiffened slightly at the head table, "Impossible," Harry whispered.

"Another one?" Ron added.

Franklin was oblivious to the movements of his two new teachers. He looked toward his sister at the Gryffindor table. She gave him an encouraging smile and he started forward. He sat on the stool and locked eyes with his sister before the hat slipped over his eyes.

"So nervous little one," the hat whispered in his ear. "There's no need for worry though," the hat said to him before saying loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione pulled the hat off of an elated Franklin and he ran down to sit next to his sister at the Gryffindor table.

"All right Franklin!" Richard said shaking his hand. Franklin finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Now he could finally enjoy the rest of the ceremony.

After Harriet Zuckerman was sorted into Slytherin and the clapping subsided, Hermione took the stool off to the side again and took her seat next to Ron. McGonagall stood up in front of the great hall. "Welcome new students and those returning as well. Eat up," she said as the plates in front of the students magically filled with food.

This was still Ron's favorite part of being at Hogwarts and as soon as the food appeared Ron greedily tucked into his food. He spoke to Harry in between bites, "So another Creevey. Think he'll be as impressed with your celebrity as his brothers were?"

"I don't even want to think about that," Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Hopefully, Collin talked me up enough that I'm no longer a novelty."

Ron snorted, "Yeah, like that would make a big difference."

When the dinner was finished McGonagall cleared the plates and called for attention. The hall quieted down and McGonagall started. "I just have a few start of term notices for everyone. The forest on the school grounds is forbidden and off limits to everyone. Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind all students that the use of magic between classes and in the halls is unacceptable. He has also posted his new list of items that will be confiscated on sight, so please take some time to check it out. Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week. Anyone interested in trying out can get more information from the team captains or from Professors Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

When she said the two names the hall once again broke out in conversation. McGonagall raised her arms and once again asked for quiet. "This does bring us to our next topic of conversation." She waited until she had total quiet before starting again. "I'm sure that you've all noticed that your regular teachers are not here this year. The people you see before you have filled your regular instructors positions. Starting at the left we have Professor Patil teaching Diviniation, then Professor Longbottom with Herbology, Professor Chang will teach History of Magic, Professor Weasley with Charms," she pointed to Draco who was sitting on her other side, "Professor Malfoy teaches Potions, Professor Potter will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, the other Professor Weasley has Care of Magical Creatures, and finally Professor Granger will teach Transfiguration. You will give each of them the same consideration and respect as any other teacher you have ever had."

The students just sat there staring at their new teachers. Most of them were sitting looking at Harry. Everyone knew what he had done to rid them of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but most never thought they'd actually meet him. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. McGonagall continued, "In addition the heads of house will be Professor Granger with Ravenclaw, Professor Ron Weasley with Hufflepuff, Professor Potter with Gryffindor, and Professor Malfoy with Slytherin," she finished though she wasn't sure anyone had heard her.

When the Gryffindors heard that Harry was their head of house they started cheering louder than they had before. "Did you hear that?" Franklin was saying to Emily, "Harry Potter is our head of house!"

McGonagall waited for the hall to quiet down again. "Tomorrow at breakfast you will receive your schedules for your classes. Now it is time for you all to head off to your rooms. Your possessions should already have arrived. Prefects, please lead the students to their common rooms."

The prefects stood up and were followed by the other students on the way out of the Great Hall. Franklin chatted merrily with his sister the whole time. "Harry Potter! Wait until I tell Collin and Dennis! Won't they be excited?"

"I'm sure they will be," Emily answered as they reached the door.

"Shouldn't he come with a muzzle?"

Emily, Coop, and Tyler turned around to glare at the voice's owner. Franklin poked his head between them trying to get a glimpse of who had spoken.

Bryce Davis stood in front of them laughing at his own joke. He ran his fingers trough his hair to get his raven locks out of his face. "Bugger off Bryce," Emily told him through clenched teeth.

"Manners, manners, Creevey," he said taking a step toward her, "don't want to be uncivilized in front of your brother."

"Who are you?" Franklin said stepping forward trying to sound braver than he felt. He didn't know who this person was, but he certainly didn't like anyone talking to his sister that way! Bryce turned his piercing blue eyes on Franklin making him cower back. Bryce looked back up smirking.

Coop took a step forward, "That's enough Davis. Don't want me to have to teach you another lesson do you? Not that it would bother me mind you," he said reaching for his wand and pulling back his sleeves, "it's just that there are so many Slytherins around watching."

Bryce glanced at Coop through narrowed eyes then turned on his heel and walked off.

"He never gives you the pleasure anymore does he?" Tyler asked laughing.

Cooper put his wand away again; "You'd think he didn't enjoy it when I sent him flying into the lake. Pity though, I rather thought he could have used a refreshing dip."

"Better luck next time," Tyler said patting him on the back.

Emily gave her friends an exasperated look and directed her brother out of the hall before he started asking his million questions. They followed the prefects up the stairs and toward the Gryffindor common room. They were given the new password, "dragonroot," and entered the common room.

Their prefect, Douglas Butterworth, led them into the center. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories upstairs and down on the left, girls, the same on the right. If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask either myself or Jaime Locke," he said nodding his head to the other prefect beside him. "We highly suggest that you head up to sleep early, especially the first years, so that you'll be well rested for your first day tomorrow. Your belongings are already in your rooms. We'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

The Gryffindors slowly thinned out of the common room all heading upstairs to their beds. It had been a long day and tomorrow was their first day of class. Emily wished her brother and friends a good night and headed up stairs to her own bed. She didn't know why but she felt unusually tired. Probably wiped out from her brothers energy. Well, it wasn't over yet. She probably still had another week of his excitement as he found out new things about his new school. She sighed as she changed for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A/N: Wow! This was super long! So what do you all think of the Creevey siblings being here? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't the only ones reproducing like rabbits! Since we've had Collin and then Dennis I figured that if they had more children they'd just keep on going down the alphabet! What do you all think of them? Let me know, I just thought they needed some people to cause a little mayhem ala the Weasley twins. Thanks for reading and review if you have time!!!


	11. First Day Of Classes

A/N: Zee, as usual, I really appreciate your reviews. I swear I totally do the same thing for your story! I totally love it! Nothing makes me happier than getting an author alert from you! It's like Christmas on my computer! I'm glad you like it though, like I said in the first chapter, I didn't know if this was going to be a load of crap or not! Bombshell, I think this is the most I've ever seen you write in your reviews! LOL, I'm glad you liked the reproducing rabbits analogy! I rather thought it was funny myself. To my other reviewers thank you too! I love getting the reviews. OK, I think I've kept you all long enough.  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
Emily woke the next morning feeling quite rested. She dressed quickly so that she could meet with her brother to head back to the dinning hall. She was afraid that if he tried it himself he'd end up lost for weeks in the castle. As she headed out to the common room she noticed that her brother was already dressed and waiting with Tyler and Coop. When he noticed her, he quickly headed in her direction. Tyler noticed what Franklin was about to do and tried to stop him.  
  
"No Franklin, not up the stairs!" Emily and Tyler said at the same time but it was too late. Franklin had made it half way up before the stairs smoothed out and he slid back down with Emily sliding down after him. Tyler helped Franklin to his feet while a laughing Coop picked up Emily.  
  
"What happened?" Franklin asked looking as the stairs went back to their original form.  
  
Emily rubbed her backside, 'That's going to hurt later.' To her brother she said, "Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories."  
  
"But I'm your brother!" Franklin said indignantly.  
  
"Brother's aren't allowed in the girls dormitories either," Coop said ruffling Franklin's hair.  
  
"Cut that out Coop!" he said flattening out his hair.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get down to breakfast," Emily said and led the way out of the common room. They took their time on their way to the dinning hall so that Franklin could look around at his leisure. The night before they had been rushed and didn't have time to properly look around. Franklin was amazed by the moving pictures and giggled in delight as the stairs they were on changed while they were climbing.  
  
When they finally reached the hall Franklin ran ahead to sit with his new friends. Tyler gave a fake sniffle and whipped an imaginary tear from his eye; "They leave the nest so soon!"  
  
Emily laughed as the three sat at the table. She was glad that her brother had made some new friends already; at least he wouldn't feel self-conscious in class. She was famished and when the food appeared on the table she served herself a hearty serving of eggs and bacon.  
  
"So what do you think of this new teaching situation?" Emily said casting a glance at the head table where the teachers were sitting eating their own breakfast.  
  
Tyler briefly spared a glance in their direction before turning back to his own food, "It'll be interesting to be sure."  
  
"Who cares about class? I just hope that Weasley and Potter can turn the Gryffindor Quidditch team around," Coop said with his mouth full. "I think the last time Gryffindor won the cup was the year after they left," he pointed at Harry and Ron.  
  
"That's a good point, Coop. I hope they do too," Tyler agreed. Tyler and Coop were both beaters on the house Quidditch team while Emily was a keeper. It wasn't that the team was bad; it's just that they weren't good.  
  
"Come on guys, there's more than Quidditch."  
  
"Not really Em," Coop said looking at her over his bacon strip, "nothing that really matters anyway."  
  
Emily sighed, there really was no convincing him otherwise. After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walked down their house tables and handed out schedules.  
  
"Didn't know that Collin had a sister or another brother for that matter," Harry said to Emily as he handed over her schedule.  
  
"No, I suppose he spent more time talking to you about you than much anything else."  
  
Harry laughed, "He did do that a lot!" He turned to look at Tyler and Coop, "The three of you are on the Quidditch team right?" The three of them nodded their heads, "We'll be having a meeting tonight. Just to give Ron, er, that is Professor Weasley and myself and opportunity to see what you guys got. We'll see you on the pitch at 5:00 sharp."  
  
Coop smiled as Harry continued down the table, "Alright! We're getting a jump on Quidditch already!"  
  
"Yeah well we have a long time until 5, just listen to our schedules! Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, AND double Potions today?" Tyler said his mouth falling open. "What exactly did we let you talk us into here Em?"  
  
Emily sighed and looked at her friends, "You guys agreed last year that we needed to do what we could to make sure we were ready for our O.W.L.S next year! Don't try to turn this on me now!"  
  
Coop looked up from his schedule at Emily, "Super! Just think of ALL that extra homework we can look forward to! And if we're really lucky, we won't even have time for Quidditch!"  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm, Philip Anthony Cooper, Jr.!"  
  
"Uh oh, mate, she said your full name WITH the Jr.," Tyler cut in trying to avoid the argument he knew would come if he didn't calm them down. "I'd back off, while you still had the chance. Besides, in all fairness, we did agree with her last year."  
  
Coop was spared having to back down on his own because Franklin came bounding over to sit next to his sister. "He talked to me! Harry Potter talked to me! He talked to you too! I saw him!"  
  
With one last glare at Coop, Emily turned to her brother and smiled. "Of course he talked to us, he's going to be our teacher silly." She reached over and took the schedule out of Franklin's hands. "I see you have Charms first. Come on, I'll show you the way to your class, everyone's leaving anyway."  
  
"OK, let me go and get my friends, they said we could all go to class together."  
  
Emily smiled at her brother, "All right, I'll wait for you here." Franklin returned with his new friends a moment later and did the introductions. The group headed out of the dinning hall and toward the charms classroom.  
  
Coop returned to talk of Quidditch figuring that it would be a safe topic. As they turned down the corridor toward the charms classroom, he filled in Franklin and the triplets with predictions of a Gryffindor victory that year. "Really not even Slytherin is going to stop us this year!" He had been walking backwards and turned around as they neared the Charms room. "We'll slaughter th—Ah!" he said tripping over something and falling to the floor, his fall broken by a body. To his immense horror the body that broke his fall was the one of his new potions teacher. The others could only watch the events in shock.  
  
Ginny had seen the boy run into Draco and hurried over to them. "Everyone OK?" she asked as Coop quickly got off of Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry sir!"  
  
Ginny knelt next to Draco and helped him into sitting position before he shook her hands off him. He looked fiercely at Coop his gray eyes nearly black in anger, "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh, Philip Cooper, but my friends call me Coop."  
  
"Well Mr. Cooper, do I look like I'm here to be your friend." Coop swallowed hard. "I heard you talking about Quidditch," Coop nodded weakly; "Just remember it'll be hard for you to play Quidditch if you spend every day of the next school year in detention with me!" Draco stood and headed down the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry sir!" Coop called out again as Draco rounded the corner.  
  
As soon as Draco was out of sight the first one to burst out laughing was none other than Professor Weasley herself as she stood up off the floor. As she laughed the others who had stood watching like statues started laughing too.  
  
"Way to handle the situation," Tyler chocked out in the middle of his laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Coop said his face bright red.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about Professor Malfoy. He'll be all right." She looked at Coop, "Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"  
  
Coop blushed even more, "No ma'am. I'm not hurt."  
  
She turned her attention to first years. "Ah, Franklin and the Abbott triplets. You guys already for class?" she asked them. They all nodded their heads eagerly. "Great! Well go head on in then. Make sure you grab a good seat!" The four boys quickly said goodbye and headed toward the classroom.  
  
She turned back to the others, "So you're Coop and you are?" she asked looking at Tyler and Emily.  
  
"I'm Tyler McLean and this is Emily Creevey."  
  
Ginny looked at Emily with mild surprise, "Creevey? How is your brother Collin? He and I were in the same year here."  
  
"He's doing well. He and Dennis opted to go to Muggle universities after Hogwarts. They said the wanted a bigger variety of things to choose from," she said feeling slightly embarrassed that her brothers didn't want to pursue magical options.  
  
Ginny noticed Emily's tone, "I'm sure they'll find something they like." Emily nodded her head. "You three had better head off too," Ginny said to them, "class will be beginning soon."  
  
"Yes Professor Weasley," they said heading off toward their own classroom.  
  
They entered the DADA classroom and took a seat. Harry was already there and waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who were already in class were just sitting quietly in their seats looking at Harry.  
  
"Well then, I think we're all here," he said after a few more minutes and stood up. He walked around to the other side of his desk and sat on the edge while the students watched his every move. "All my life, every time someone met me for the first time they'd always be full of questions and curiosity." Harry paused and looked out at the faces of his students. They were all looking at him with identical looks of awe except for Emily Creevey, which made him smile. 'Well, I guess I can't instantly impress all the Creevey children,' he thought to himself.  
  
"And seeing as how you are all looking at me like I'm a three headed troll, I'm glad to see that's not the case here." The students laughed and some looked away in embarrassment. "However, I think that I'll just cover the most common questions and we'll be able to move on. Sound good?"  
  
Heads nodded eagerly and Harry continued. "Alright then, here we go. Yes, I'm THAT Harry Potter. Yes, the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named." He reached up his hand and uncovered his forehead revealing his scar, "Sure, if you really want to see it," he put his hand down again. "No, we will not spend class time talking about the war." A hand shot up in the air, "No we won't be talking about it before or after class either," he said pointing to the student who had his hand up. The boy put his hand back down disappointed. "And finally yes I do know how to produce a Patronus and maybe, one day I'll show you how to do it too."  
  
Harry clapped his hands together; "I'd say that covers it then. Now as for any questions that I haven't answered that you're still wondering about we can cover them at the end of class."  
  
Harry turned on the desk and picked up his textbook. "I know you all ran out and bought this book as part of the curriculum. I don't know about you guys, but I always preferred the hands on approach to learning so we're going to be using this book as little as possible."  
  
The faces before him broke out in relieved smiles. "Today happens to be a no textbook day. Harry jumped off his desk, "You can all leave your books here. We'll be back before the change of class. Just bring your wands please."  
  
"What's all this about?" Emily wondered as she followed her classmates out the door.  
  
"I don't know, but any time we don't have to sit in class is a good time," Tyler said next to her.  
  
They all walked out the front door of the castle and across the grounds. Near the lake Harry stopped them near a table with earmuffs on it. "Everyone gather around," Harry said. The students gathered around the table near him. "Who knows what Sirens are?" Harry looked around no one raised their hand. "No one?"  
  
"Mythical creatures," Tyler said, "It was said that their song could force the listener to do anything."  
  
"Very good Tyler, ten points to Gryffindor." Tyler straightened up and looked around superiorly. "However, these creatures are not mythical. In fact their song is very powerful. Witches and Wizards who work near bodies of water need to know how to defend themselves against the call of these beings. I want you all to grab a pair of earmuffs. Make sure you can't hear anything." The students and Harry put on the earmuffs and headed toward the lake.  
  
As they neared it ripples started to form under the surface and a moment later something was coming up through the water. A creature that looked like a mermaid sat perched on top of a rock. She seemed to glow as she sat there, her blonde hair billowing in the wind. Emily could just make out the Siren's mouth moving and figured that she must be singing.  
  
As she stood there watching, Tyler took a step forward. She was wondering where he was going when she noticed that he had taken off the earmuffs. He took another step and Emily grabbed onto his arm. She couldn't hold him though and Tyler kept heading toward the water.  
  
Harry noticed him walking and lifted his wand. Pointing his wand at the Siren he called out "Silencio!" Tyler stopped walking and shook his head as if to clear it. He turned and walked back to the group.  
  
Harry motioned for the group to take off the earmuffs. "What happened to the Siren? Kimberly Jones, a Hufflepuff, asked.  
  
"I've 'muted' her," Harry explained. Sure enough when Emily looked she could see the Siren's mouth still moving but no noise was reaching them.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that a Siren is living in our lake?" asked Patricia Cowley, another Hufflepuff.  
  
"No," Harry answered, "I transported this one here for class and rest assured she'll be sent back to where she came from right after class.  
  
"What did you hear?" Benjamin Houser, a fellow Gryffindor, asked Tyler.  
  
Tyler shook his head again, "I can't really describe it but it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard."  
  
Harry came up next to him, "I'm sure it was and as soon as you got near enough to her she would have snatched you up and taken you to her underwater lair where things would have been a lot less beautiful. With enough practice a witch or wizard can resist the call of the Siren and silence her with the spell I just cast. However, none of you have had any practice and need to make sure you wear your earmuffs," he said glancing meaningfully in Tyler's direction.  
  
"Now, we're going to put our earmuffs back on, I'm going to unsilence her and we'll try the silencing spell one by one." The others were quick to comply and they spent the rest of class at the lake silencing the Siren.  
  
~~~  
  
"That class was awesome!" Tyler said as they made their way toward Transfigurations, "Professor Potter is so cool! I can't wait to see him on the Quidditch field tonight!"  
  
Emily laughed, "You're starting to sound like one of my brothers!"  
  
Tyler laughed too, "Well, it is pretty cool that he's here. Did you ever think that you'd get to meet him in your lifetime?"  
  
"No, but I figured I'd seen enough of him in all the pictures that Collin sent home."  
  
They walked into Transfigurations and took seats near the front of the class. Hermione walked into class a few minutes later and headed to her desk. "Good morning class!" she said cheerfully. "Welcome to Transfigurations." Putting her stuff down on her desk she looked out at her class. "Today we're just going to go over some basic stuff about class and then we're going to do some small Transfigurations." She sat at her desk and looked out at her class. "I know that next year you all have your O.W.L.S and I think that it's important to be as prepared as possible. We're going to start to cover some of the information that you'll find in the written and practical parts of the exam. There is nothing you will learn here that isn't going to be relevant for you at sometime in the future."  
  
Coop leaned over to Tyler, "I feel a lot of homework coming from this class."  
  
"Shh!" Emily said elbowing Coop in the side. She leaned forward even more in her seat to pay closer attention. Tyler gave Coop a questioning look. She hadn't shown the least bit of interest in Harry Potter and now she was looking at Professor Granger as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. Coop shrugged his shoulders at Tyler's unasked question and looked forward again.  
  
Hermione spent some more time going over the course objectives and taking time to answer any questions that the students may have had. "OK, everyone up! Out of your seats, make sure you have your wands." The students all looked at each other quizzically, but stood up. When everyone was standing Hermione waved her wand and the desks disappeared. "Clear a space in the center here please." Everyone cleared the space and Hermione stepped into it. She waved her wand again and a baby elephant appeared in the room.  
  
Everyone took another step back at the new occupant. "I thought you said we'd be doing some 'small' Transfiguring!" someone called out.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. "We are. We're going to turn this guy into a mouse. This may not be on your test, but I think it's important that we have a little fun as well. Who wants to go first?"  
  
Emily quickly raised her hand and stepped forward. "I will, Professor."  
  
Hermione smiled at her, "Great, Emily. Come on over here." Emily took a breath and steeped forward. Why did she volunteer anyway? "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine. Just concentrate on what you want to change it into."  
  
Emily stepped up to the elephant and cleared her mind. She closed her eyes and thought of the mouse she wanted the elephant to turn into. She opened her eyes and tapped the elephant with her wand. Almost instantly the animal started to shrink and a moment later a small gray mouse was running around the floor.  
  
"Very good, Emily! That was amazing!" Hermione said.  
  
No one was more shocked than Emily herself, "Thank you, Professor!" She walked back to her friends satisfied with herself.  
  
"Who wants to be next?" More hands shot up this time. None of the other students had been able to change the elephant into a mouse. The closest any of them had gotten was Tyler who shrunk the Elephants ears into small mouse ears. Emily however was able to change the elephant another two times before class ended.  
  
The class ended and Hermione waved her wand making the elephant disappear and the desks reappear. Hermione watched as Emily walked out. She had been very impressed with her skill. Transfiguring something so large was quite a challenge and she had been able to do it on her first try. She'd have to think of how to challenge Emily's mind since she would probably pick up quickly on the basic Transfigurations that they would be doing in class.  
  
~~~  
  
"We're late!" Coop said as they ran down to the dungeons. Franklin, who insisted on giving them every detail of his first two classes, had sidetracked them. Finally Emily had to tell him that she'd hear all about it at dinner and they were able to leave.  
  
They ran into the potions class interrupting Draco. He looked up as the three of them took the first seats they came to in the back of the class. "I'm sorry, but is my class time inconveniencing you three? If so, please let me know and I'll be sure to change it to suit your needs." Bryce snickered at them from where he sat in the front.  
  
Coop resisted the urge to do Bryce bodily harm, "We're sorry sir, it won't happen again."  
  
"'Coop,' was it? You seem to be in an apologetic mood today," Draco said walking to where they sat. "I, however, prefer my apologies in writing. Three feet of parchment on the uses of phoenix feathers in potion making." He looked at Emily and Tyler, "Each!" he added.  
  
"Yes Professor," they said as Draco moved back to the front of class. "Now where was I?" Draco started his lecture again and then put the ingredients of a shrinking potion on the board. "You have until the end of class to complete this."  
  
The three of them pulled out their cauldrons and headed to the cupboard to retrieve their ingredients. "Aww, poor little Coop, off to a bad start in class already," Bryce said reaching into the cupboard.  
  
Coop turned to Bryce and grabbed him by the front of his robes. "Mr. Cooper! Unhand Mr. Davis this instant!" Coop let Bryce go shoving him back away from him. "That will be five feet of parchment from you." He turned to Emily and Tyler, "It will be five feet from you two as well unless you can control your friend."  
  
They grabbed their ingredients and headed back to their desk to begin their potions. Coop was so angry that he couldn't concentrate on his potion but somehow he managed to come up with the same green potion that everyone else was bottling up at the end of class. The three of them turned in their potions and cleared their cauldrons before heading out of class.  
  
"Ugh! I could kill that Davis! I don't care how much parchment he would have asked for, it would be worth it!" Coop said as soon as they were far enough away from the classroom.  
  
"Three feet of parchment?" Emily sighed. "We'll be in the library all night!"  
  
"No time to worry about that now though," Tyler said, "We've got that Quidditch practice tonight. We'll have to start it after dinner."  
  
At the mention of Quidditch Coop's mood improved dramatically. "That's right! At least we get to have a bit of fun there."  
  
"Today certainly was a weird first day wasn't it." Emily said as they headed off to their common room.  
  
Tyler shook his head in agreement, "Yeah it was. With the exception of Malfoy's class, it wasn't bad though."  
  
They entered the Gryffindor common room and headed off toward their rooms. They'd just have enough time to drop off their bags and change before grabbing their brooms and heading to the pitch for practice.  
  
A/N:OK, so I figured that the best way to cover the first days of class would be to follow Emily and her friends through their classes. I figured that that would work better than having the others sitting around and talk about their classes especially since Draco would rather poke an eye out than have friendly banter with the others. I know that we've deviated from the relationship thing, but we'll get back to it I promise. I just need to write some filler chapters to tell how they're all getting along with classes beginning and all. Be patient little ones!!! Oh! I had a problem! The Sorting Hat song was originally in paragraphs with one line under the other (like in the books). However, when I put it on ff.net it didn't show up that way. Does anyone know how I can put the text into the story the same way as it is on Word? The same goes with making things bold or italicized and all that good stuff? If you do please e-mail me and let me know. I'm at snapish79@yahoo.com (only one p!) and please write like you're explaining it to a four year old! I swear; I'm not good at the computer stuff. Hell, if you could include a fully illustrated guide that would just be super duper! Thanks for your help and review if you have time! 


	12. Quidditch & The Lake 2

A/N: Dude, you guys are the best! I think I have the greatest reviewers on the planet! You guys seriously make me blush! With TEN reviews, this is my highest reviewed chapter to date! I've finally hit the big time! I'll add my personal messages at the end so that we can get moving with this chapter! I've gotten positive feed back about the Creeveys, Tyler, and Coop, so I guess, they'll be more into this story than I had originally intended. Hope that's OK with everyone. Now back to the good stuff!  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
"What are you doing!" Ron yelled in frustration, "You'll never get the Quaffle in if you're so timid!" The sun was slowly setting in the sky and he and Harry had been practicing with the Gryffindors for over an hour. Ron still didn't think they were getting anywhere; the team had absolutely no strategy. "Enough!" Ron said blowing his whistle. "Everyone back on the ground!"  
  
The team touched down one by one. Emily wiped the sweat off her brow, she couldn't remember the last time they had practiced that hard and they had only been at it for an hour. Chelsea Martin, a chaser and their team captain, never worked them like Professor Weasley just had.  
  
Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep calming breath. "All right guys," he started, "practice wasn't—er—bad, but you guys need a lot of work! I think you guys need to start getting in as much practice as you can starting right after next weeks tryouts."  
  
"But Professor Weasley" Chelsea whined, "we've got other things to do too! You can't just expect us to drop everything for practice, can you?"  
  
Ron glared at her in disbelief, "How did you ever become captain?"  
  
Chelsea blushed but didn't back down, "I care about Quidditch, but there are more things to life than the game."  
  
"How exactly is it that you expect your team to pull together and work for the Cup when you're the first one brushing it off. You either suck it up and be a good captain or you find another way to spend your time, but you are not going to waste the time of your teammates with your I don't care attitude!"  
  
Chelsea had never been so insulted, "Well, I never! I doubt you guys could do any better anyway! Consider this my resignation!" Chelsea turned and stormed off the field.  
  
Ron stared after her in disgust; he hadn't actually expected her to ditch her team. Things, which weren't going good for the Gryffindors now just got worse. They'd lost their captain.  
  
"Thank God she's gone!" Jordan Fitzgerald, a chaser, said.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Connie Wright, their seeker, "now maybe we can actually focus on the game!" Everyone murmured their agreement but Harry and Ron looked puzzled. She explained, "She never wanted to teach us anything new at practice. We'd usually just run old drills for two hours two times a week."  
  
"Well you're not going to win unless you buckle down and practice, practice, practice." Ron said. "We'll meet again next Friday for another session. We'll also have a vote for a new captain so take some time to think about who you think should do it." Ron turned to Harry, "Anything you'd like to add?"  
  
Harry stepped forward, "I think you've about covered all the relevant points. I'll just say that you guys can't go so easy on each other in practice. Coop, I noticed when you'd send the Bludger toward Emily to keep her from blocking a goal you'd hesitate a little. I promise you that Slytherin isn't going to be so considerate of her. This is a practice; you're not doing anyone any favors if you take it easy on each other. A real game isn't going to be like that and you need to be prepared."  
  
"Well put, Harry, er, Professor Potter," Ron said nodding his head, "Harry is right, if you're not practicing like it's a real game then you're wasting time. All right, that's it for tonight. I'll see you all next Friday for the next one."  
  
"So, how do you think they'll do?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but it was like a bloody Shakespearean tragedy out there tonight!" Ron said, his frustration returning. "It's like they don't know how to trust each other out there. Obviously they haven't had much in the way of practice from their captain. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Across the pitch Coop rolled his eyes toward the sky praying for some Divine intervention, "How could you hold back! I don't need you doing me any favors," Emily said repeating Harry's words, "if I knew that you were hesitating I would have boxed your ears about it long ago! You don't hold back on Tyler!"  
  
"Yes, but Tyler's a guy," Coop said in frustration. Tyler nearly choked.  
  
Emily's eyes went wide with anger, "What?" was all she could articulate herself to say.  
  
"Now, now Em, he didn't really mean that, did you Coop." Tyler shot a dirty look in Coop's direction wondering if he had gone mad. "You know how sometimes Coop just opens his mouth and things come out that not even he understands, this is just one of those times."  
  
Coop, finally understanding what he'd just done tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Em—"he started.  
  
Emily didn't want to hear it and turned and walked away. Tyler came up behind his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "You really did it this time buddy."  
  
Coop shrugged Tyler's hand off his shoulder and turned to glare at him, "Really? I hadn't noticed! Thanks for bringing it to my attention!"  
  
Tyler put up his hands in defense, "Don't yell at me, I'm not the one who said anything stupid!"  
  
"How mad do you think she is?" he asked following her with his gaze as she entered the castle.  
  
"I'd say she's pretty livid."  
  
Coop sighed. "Well, I'll find her in the common room and apologize." And then as if to reassure himself, "Things will be back to normal by the time we go down to dinner."  
  
~~~  
  
Things weren't normal by dinner. Or at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Please Emily, talk to me!" Coop said as they headed into their History of Magic class, "I just want to apologize."  
  
As she had done since practice the previous day, she ignored him and walked into the classroom, taking a seat next to Serena Gooding.  
  
Coop and Tyler took a seat in the back row as Cho walked in. "Good morning everyone."  
  
"Good morning, Professor Chang," the class chanted back.  
  
The class was much more interesting than it had been when Professor Bins had taught it. As Cho told them about the Great Elfin Revolt of 1643 she conjured up images of the key people involved and then recreated the battle in the class.  
  
Coop wished he could have been more into it, but found that he couldn't get past the fact that Emily hadn't forgiven him yet. When class ended Coop didn't try to talk to Emily as she walked out of the class. "Just going to give her some space then?" Tyler asked.  
  
"What else can I do?" he asked as they headed toward Diviniation. They climbed into the musky dark tower and sat at one of the small desks. Professor Patil was sitting at her desk, her eyes closed and her head back.  
  
Tyler watched their teacher. "Do you think she's asleep?" he whispered to Coop. Just then Parvati's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Welcome, my young ones," she said standing. She walked around the room talking, "This is your first step to becoming gifted seers. Together we will unlock the mysteries of the inner eye," she said pointing her hand at her head, "You will learn how to get an advanced warning on all things that happen in life."  
  
She stopped in front of Serena Gooding, "You should be careful when leaving class today," she said before moving on. "There are signs for us everywhere and I will show you how to pick up on them." She stopped again, this time in front of Coop, "A major folly could cost you a great deal."  
  
Coop looked at Tyler, "Don't need an inner eye to know that," he mumbled.  
  
They spent the rest of the class discussing the retrograde motion of Mars and the impact it would have on their individual lives. When class ended Serena tripped on one of the beanbags while walking out.  
  
"I told you to be careful!" Parvati said laughing to herself.  
  
In charms Ginny divided them into groups so they could practice enlargement and reduction charms. As Emily got into her group with Tyler and Coop she muttered under her breath, "I wonder if a reduction charm would work on Coop's ego." Tyler heard her and began coughing to cover up his laugh.  
  
The trio began their attempts to enlarge their mouse and reduce it back to normal. "Engorgio!" Tyler said pointing at the mouse. The next instant the mouse started growing until it was the size of a house cat.  
  
"So, I guess you have to talk to me since we're working in a group," Coop said to Emily as Tyler reduced the size of the mouse again.  
  
"I don't have to do anything. It's a free country," Emily said mimicking a popular American expression.  
  
"Actually, we're a monarchy. You know, loyal subjects of the royal family," Coop replied.  
  
"Oh whatever! You know what I meant!" Emily said. "Engorgio!" she said more frustrated than she intended. The mouse instantly became the size of a small car, breaking the desk it was on and knocking students over as it grew.  
  
"Reducio!" Coop said quickly bringing the mouse back to normal size. "Reparo!" the broken desk instantly repaired itself.  
  
Ginny asked if everyone was all right and walked over to the trio. "Emily I'm glad you've got the hang of it," she said laughing, "but take it easy. I don't want to loose any students my first week!"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Weasley," she said turning red.  
  
"It's all right." She turned to Tyler, "Tyler, I saw you practicing your charm, you're doing a great job!" she said patting his back.  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said as she walked away. He sighed as she walked to another group, "She thinks I'm doing a great job."  
  
"Snap out of it boyo," Emily said waving her wand in front of Tyler's eyes.  
  
Coop smiled at his friend's audacity but quickly turned back to more pressing matters, "Em, please, just let me apologize. I didn't mean anything by what I said."  
  
Emily sighed, "I know you didn't, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt my feelings."  
  
"I know," Coop said hanging his head down, "I feel really bad about it."  
  
Emily sighed again, "I guess it's all right."  
  
Coop instantly brightened. Smiling he said, "And I promise, from now on, I won't take it easy on you at practice."  
  
Tyler came up next to Emily and put an arm around her shoulder, "You may not live to regret that. He's a pretty good Beater."  
  
"Is that so," Emily asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Coop winked at her, "Just remember, you asked for it.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone was busily chatting in the hall. The first week of class was over. Ginny for one felt relived. She also felt accomplished. She made it through a whole week and she did a good job!  
  
Her brother was telling her all about the Kneazle his class had observed that day. As she listened to her brother she kept glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eye. As was his habit, he sat at the end of the head table eating quietly. Other than his run in with Coop on the first day of class, she hadn't spoken to Draco since their picnic at the lake.  
  
She very much doubted that he had any other interaction with anyone and when he got up after finishing his meal she made her excuses to her brother and followed him out. Ron saw his sister follow Draco out of the hall and his eyes darkened.  
  
"Leave it alone," Hermione said from her place next to him.  
  
Ron smiled sweetly at her, "I don't know what you're referring to."  
  
She gave him a sweet smile of her own, "You don't fool me one bit Ron Weasley."  
  
"So, you want to go for a walk after curfew?" Ron asked changing the subject, hoping it sounded nonchalant.  
  
Hermione didn't answer him right away. They hadn't had a moment alone since she had kissed him. "Sure," she said equally nonchalant, "a walk would be great."  
  
~~~  
  
"Malfoy, wait up!" Ginny called out as she ran out of the hall.  
  
Draco turned around and felt the now familiar tug in his stomach he got from seeing her. "Is there something you wanted Weasley?"  
  
"So serious," she said scrunching up her face. "Well then Professor," she said stressing the word, "I was wondering if you'd care to join me for a walk."  
  
Draco seriously contemplated it for a moment before he remembered himself, "I don't think that would be such a good idea."  
  
Since she knew his MO by now, she grabbed on to his arm before he could walk away. "You just have to come!"  
  
Draco looked at her confused, "And why is that?"  
  
"Well," Ginny started, "it's dark outside and the Giant Squid might get me! A girl's got to have a protector."  
  
Draco smiled, "Is that so?" Ginny nodded her head at him, "Well, in that case I guess I have no choice."  
  
"Nope, none at all!" Ginny said as they headed to the door, but she didn't release his arm and he didn't try to pull it away.  
  
It was a cool crisp night outside as they walked in silence. The full moon seemed huge in the sky and its reflection on the lake gave a shimmering impression.  
  
"It's beautiful out tonight," Ginny said conversationally. They ended up walking to the same spot where they'd had lunch a week before. "How are classes going?" Ginny asked after a while.  
  
"They are going better than I thought. I actually didn't think I could do this."  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked in genuine surprise, "You're a Slytherin, 'no matter what's the situation they may find, there is nothing that's got them beat,'" she said mimicking the Sorting Hat. Draco laughed at her impertinence. "Really though, I'm surprised you thought that way. You always seemed so confident while we were in school here."  
  
Draco looked out over the lake, his eyes full of lament, "That was a long time ago."  
  
"Not so long really," she replied trying to get him to snap out of his reverie. The defeated look in his eyes made a lump rise in her throat and she couldn't seem to get back down.  
  
"I've grown up a lot since then, Weasley."  
  
"How so?" she asked hoping that he would open up to her.  
  
Draco wanted to tell her everything. He'd been holding so much in, but he couldn't bring himself to let anyone in. Especially someone who thought he'd led such a charmed existence. "I'm a Malfoy," he said simply, "I'm sure you can figure out the rest."  
  
She probably could have figured out some of it, but she knew there was more, deep inside, that he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She shivered even though she wore her robe and knew the coldness she felt was from more than the night air.  
  
"Cold?" Draco asked.  
  
"No," she said. Draco looked at her skeptically for a moment and unzipped his own robe. "Don't do that," she said as he put his robe over her shoulders and zipped it up. "Now you'll be cold."  
  
"I'll be all right," he said rubbing her arms to warm her up even more. She looked into his gray eyes and her heart stopped at the sadness she saw. She reached up her hand and touched his cheek, "Your eyes are so sad. I wish I knew why."  
  
Draco stopped rubbing her arms and looked at her. "Thank you," he said to her.  
  
Ginny looked at him bewildered, "For what?"  
  
"For caring. No one's done that for a long time." And then he kissed her. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into him not thinking of what this meant and not really caring. Draco brought his hands up to cup her face as Ginny's arms went around his neck.  
  
She felt his tongue on her lips and opened them to let it in. He took what she offered him, seeming to desperately needing the human contact. Her mind was hazy and she couldn't think of anything other than Draco and their kiss. The need for air became too much and they finally broke off their kiss. He rested his forehead on hers while they took deep breaths.  
  
Draco regained his composure first and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, backing away.  
  
Ginny reached out and took his hand, "It's alright," she said, still breathless herself.  
  
He wished that were true, "No it isn't. I'm sorry," he said again. He raised her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Good night," he said and left.  
  
Ginny stood watching him enter the castle. She didn't know what had just happened. One minute Draco was kissing her senseless and the next he was pushing her away. All she knew was that it was the first time Draco had dropped his guard enough to show her any emotion. 'And what emotion it was,' she thought to herself raising her hand to her still tingling lips. Obviously it was just as powerful for him and leaving was the only way he knew how to deal with it.  
  
She wrapped his robe tighter around her body feeling the evening chill for the first time. She turned and headed back up the walk to the castle. When she was half way there the door opened and her heart skipped a beat thinking that it was Draco again and was disappointed when it was just her brother and Hermione.  
  
They held hands as they walked down the front steps completely oblivious to her presence. Ginny sensed they wanted to be alone and not really feeling like making conversation herself she dashed behind a tree.  
  
She watched them walk down to the lake and stand where she and Draco had just been. Leaning against the tree she watched them. Hermione laughed at something that Ron said and Ginny felt a stab of jealousy at the easiness of their relationship. Ron sat against the tree and Hermione sat between his legs resting her head against his chest. Ginny decided to give them a bit of privacy and continued on her way to the castle. Why couldn't things be so easy for her?  
  
A/N: All right, I finally threw some relationship stuff in there for you all! I know you've all been waiting patiently and I thank you. So Draco put the moves on Ginny...thank God that Ron didn't come out of the castle two minutes earlier or I think there may have been some bloodshed! Some pretty big stuff is coming!!! Can't wait for you all to read that! I know you all don't know what it is yet, but believe me...it will be good! If you really want to know what it is, just clear your thoughts and rely on your Seer abilities!!!  
  
OK, to my reviewers:  
  
Zee! You are going to make my head swell! Pretty soon my ego is going to take over the world! Be mean to me! LOL. As for the Harry speech, I think Harry would go that route too! Might as well cover all the important questions first! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Rhinemjr and Grumpy1 - Thank you both for the html tips, I never realized that I could save in html format and have gone back to change chapter 10 as well as the letters in chapters 1 and 2. I also changed the end part of 10 where we first meet Bryce; I didn't think it flowed as well as it should have. It's only a couple of changes, nothing major.  
  
AurouraBorealis - Thank you for your enthusiasm! I'm trying to get the chapters out to you guys as fast as I can. I actually skipped out on my Geometry homework on Sunday to bring you that last chapter! I actually think I did really well on my test today though; maybe updating this story is a great way to clear my mind for test taking! It's weird because I'll sit in front of my computer wondering how I'm even going to get 2 pages filled and then I find myself with 8 page wondering how I'm going to stop!  
  
Painterchica - I can't even begin to tell you how happy it makes me that you sat and read my story in one sitting, especially since it is so long! I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I tried not to make Emily, Coop, and Tyler too much like any other character, but I have to agree with you about the similarities! I do agree wholeheartedly that Draco is definitely picking up where Snape left off. But we all had that ONE teacher in school and I couldn't leave these kids without theirs! But we all love Draco! It just wouldn't be the same without him! I hope you were able to get your homework done! Of course l didn't study for Geometry and I think I did well! I guess I'll have to wait until I get my test back to see if my theory is correct on that one!  
  
Hplova4eva - I'm glad you think it's awesome!  
  
Bombshell - As always you are my most polite reviewer!  
  
And to my new reviewers, raven-roka, samijo, lilaznslytherindevil, killtheposeurs, Nerwen Faelvirin, and JRT01, welcome aboard! 


	13. What's Going On Here?

A/N: Wow, got a few questions after that last chapter. Amanda, I'm sorry about the Cho factor. I myself think she is just a bit to high maintenance for our young Harry, but for now that's just the way it is ^_~. Zee, I know that I'm the author and it's however I say it is, but I feel that Parvati thinks she's just as good as Trelawney and if she were in that situation she'd play it up just to prove it. If she just so happens to have a good vision in her…well that's yet to be seen! La La, I'm sorry that I haven't addressed the Harry/Cho stuff yet! I didn't realize just how hard it would be to keep up with so many characters! I'm going to try though because Neville hasn't had much in this story yet either. A couple of you mentioned Ron's, er, authoritarianism over Quidditch. In his defense he just wants the best for the team! But you all have to admit there's just something about Ron when he's all take charge and stuff! LOL, I don't know maybe it's just me. Anyway, a big thank you to my other reviewers as well. I'm glad that people are starting to see Draco as having a beating heart under that cold, dark facade. Go Marlins! I know that had nothing to do with anything, but a girl needs to be happy when her state's team wins the World Series.

~Chapter 13~

"Hey, Neville. Where are you off to this morning?" Harry asked when he saw Neville opening the front door.

"Morning, Harry." Neville said stopping to look at Harry. "I'm off to get some Wormwood from the green house. Madame Pomfrey ran out of her Sleeping Potion. I'm getting some of the plants so Malfoy can make her some more."

"I'll go with you," Harry said crossing the foyer to where Neville stood, "Haven't had much time to chat with you."

Neville nodded in agreement and the two headed out of the castle. "How are classes going for you?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed, "I'm sure I could bring in a full grown Chimaeras and it wouldn't get the same looks of curiosity as I do. But it's only been a week. I'm sure I can't fascinate the student body for an entire year."

Neville laughed at his friend's predicament, "Sorry to hear it. But I have to admit meeting you for the first time is a pretty unnerving thing. It takes some getting used to."

"Come on Neville, you're a celebrity too. Do your students stare from beginning to the end of class?"

Neville laughed again, "No, but then again, I just wrote some books on Herbology, you're 'the boy who lived.' It's no contest really."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll sit in on your next class and ogle you the entire time. Wouldn't want you to feel left out," Harry joked.

The two were still laughing as they entered the greenhouse. Potted plants were scattered everywhere. The smell of dragon dung compost filled their nostrils from the bags, which were lined up on the floor against the far side of the room. Hanging from the ceiling were giant umbrella sized flowers.

"It's back here," Neville said leading the way. He stopped at some pots, which contained what looked like a miniature tree with little brown stems with big green leaves hanging from them. "Just cut the branch at the base, near the stem," Neville told Harry handing him some pruning scissors.

"This must be such relaxing job, working with plants. Plus you get to travel," Harry said snipping a stem from the plant.

"I guess it is a bit tranquil, unless of course you're dealing with the highly poisonous plant life. It does get a bit lonely though," Neville said.

Harry looked at his friend as he efficiently trimmed branches. Life for Neville had been tough since childhood. His parents had been in St. Mungo's since Harry had met him. His grandmother, who wasn't the easiest person to get along with, raised him. At school other students had picked on him and life was hell for him in potions.

Although shy and reserved, Neville had been a great help in defeating Voldemort. The one thing he really excelled at had been Herbology and it led him down a lonely path. Harry felt instantly guilty about loosing touch with his friend.

"But I'm sure the chicks dig it," Harry said at an attempt at humor.

Neville gave him a very uncharacteristically cocky look and said, "Don't you know it!"

Harry couldn't help the laughter that followed that comment. They finished gathering the wormwood and headed back to the castle. They headed toward the Slytherin dungeons and Draco's door. Myra looked down her nose at them and went to tell Draco he had visitors.

"What do you want?" Draco asked stepping out of his room.

Neville thrust the wormwood at him, "This is the wormwood I told you I'd bring you." Draco snatched the plants out of his hands. "If you'd like," Neville said coldly, "I can grab you some Ginger Root so you can make yourself a Wit Sharpening Potion since you seem to be having trouble remembering things from one day to the next."

Harry's mouth fell open, 'Where did that come from?' he wondered. Draco stiffened slightly and retreated into his room.

"You're welcome!" Neville called out just before the portrait closed on them. Shaking his head, Neville turned back to Harry who was still standing there with his mouth hanging open. "What?" he asked innocently.

Harry quickly closed his mouth, "Nothing, guess I'm just impressed is all."

"Harry, I didn't go the places I went and make it out alive because I never stood up for myself. Besides, if I could stand up to Gran when she wanted me to stay home instead of go off to study plants, then Malfoy is nothing but child's play to me."

Harry grinned at the thought of Neville standing up to his grandmother; there was a time when Snape and his grandmother tied in what scared him the most. "I bet your Gran was thrilled with that," he said as they turned to head back to the staff room.

"Well, she wasn't about to pack my bags for me, but it's what I needed to do." Neville shuddered in spite of himself, "It was the scariest thing I've ever done."

"I can imagine." 

~~~

Draco opened his door for the second time that morning wondering who was there to bother him now. A house elf was returning his robe to him. He noticed the note from Ginny in the folds of his robe.

__

Malfoy,

Thanks again for letting me borrow it.

Weasley (Didn't think you'd know who it was if I just signed Ginny)

He smiled at how she had signed her name and was half disappointed that she didn't come to return it herself, but the other half felt relieved. He tossed the robe on his bed and grabbing his cup of tea headed out onto his balcony. Students were out on the grounds catching up with friends, studying under trees, and a group was out on the Quidditch pitch practicing. He looked across the lawn and saw Ginny standing outside on her own balcony. She didn't seem to be looking at any one thing in particular, just leaning on the railing lost in thought. The wind was blowing through her long red hair making him long to just reach out and touch it.

Draco took a drink of his tea. These thoughts would get him nowhere. He had been up most of the previous night thinking about it. Kissing her, however pleasurable, had been a mistake. He had just gotten swept up in the moment and acted without thinking. He had thought about it plenty when he returned to his room. He couldn't look at his wife's picture as if he'd somehow betrayed her. It had only been a little over half a year since he lost her for God's sake.

Ginny's head suddenly snapped up as if sensing that someone was watching and instantly looked in his direction. Their eyes met and she gave him a little wave. He took a step inside a little uneasy at having been caught staring. He crossed over to his desk and picked up the picture of his wife and daughter. They were captured for eternity here happy and joyous. He knew deep down that she would have wanted him to move on just as he would have wanted her to find happiness if the situation had been reversed. Allison would hate this sulking lonely Draco. It seemed that the only person keeping him from being happy was himself. He walked back to his balcony and looked across the lawn again but she was no longer at her window.

~~~

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said opening her door, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I came to see if you wanted to have some tea," she said holding up the tray in her hands.

"Tea?" Ginny asked skeptically, stepping aside so that Hermione could enter her room.

"Yes. Well, that and some girl talk."

"Girl talk?" she said as they sat at the small table in her room. "And what do we girls need to talk about?"

"Well you seemed a bit troubled this morning at breakfast and I just thought that maybe there was something that you wanted to talk about."

"Does a certain brother of mine have anything to do with this need for a girls chat?" she asked taking the cup of tea Hermione was offering her.

"No, Ron has nothing to do with this," Hermione assured her pouring tea into her own cup. "So spill," she said leaning back in the chair and taking a sip of her tea.

Ginny sighed. She pulled her legs up on her seat and rested her head on her knees. "Malfoy kissed me last night."

Hermione sprayed tea all over the table. "Oh! I'm sorry," she said grabbing some napkins to wipe the table. Ginny made a move to help her, "No, don't worry, I've got this." She finished cleaning and sat back down herself. "All right, I think I'm OK now. Start from the beginning."

Ginny told her all of her attempts at talking to Draco and about their picnic at the lake finishing up with his unexpected kiss the night before. "That's the part that's kinda got me. I didn't exactly push him away. And he's made it clear on more than one occasion that he doesn't want anything to do with anyone. But then just before you got here I see him watching me from his room but when I waved he practically dove into his room." Ginny sighed, "I don't know, maybe I'm just reading too much into it."

"So you really like him," Hermione said in surprise, "That's why this is bothering you so much."

"Oh God, is it that obvious?" she asked desperately. "I had nearly convinced myself that I just felt jilted when I was just trying to be a good friend. 

"You can't help the way you feel about it," Hermione told her. "Obviously it meant something to you and apparently it meant something to him if he had to run off. They only way to know for sure is to ask him about it."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah right, I can't ask him about the weather without him giving me some flippant remark and walking off. No, I think that I'm just going to forget about it."

"But—"

"So you and my brother," Ginny said interrupting and changing the subject.

Hermione blushed, "You guys saw?"

"No, it was just me," she reassured Hermione, "he'd already left by then. I wasn't in the mood to chit chat so I hid behind a tree until you guys walked past."

"Well, it's new and we haven't really spent much time alone together, but I guess it's going well," Hermione said.

"I'm glad. I hope it works out well," Ginny said. She looked away again feeling jealousy over Hermione and Ron's relationship. "Thanks for the girl talk and tea," she said, "I guess I feel a bit better now that it's out."

Hermione smiled, "Good, that's what I was hoping for. You know I'm here any time you want to talk."

Ginny smiled back, "Yeah, I know."

A/N: This chapter is REALLY short, at least compared to my other chapters. I guess that after all of last night's drama you needed some avoidance and reflection. Also, we hadn't heard from Neville in a while and I thought we should visit with him for a while. I also had a touch of writers block. I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly, I don't feel like I lived up to my potential here. To top it all off, I didn't want to get to far ahead of the game until we resolved a certain situation.

In the words of Zazu from Disney's The Lion King 'I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!' Here's the situation kiddies, I'm totally cool with this story going off in a bunch of different directions. Writing more of a storyline with the "new trio" is just fine by me. But I'm all about writing for the people a la choose your own adventure. So I propose a vote! This will also help me figure out how I'm going to make certain circumstances come to pass. Here is the question:

Should the newbies be more included in the storyline?

A) Yes! They rock!

B) Eh . . . a couple of cameos are OK, but stick to the original peeps.

C) Heck no! Get on with the story already!

So there are the choices. I'll go with the popular vote. Let's all rock the vote on this one! Plus it give people more of a reason to review! Yay double word score! So review and vote! Go crazy kiddies!


	14. Quidditch & NOT The Lake

A/N: The vote is still on, but this chapter was going to happen this way regardless. Make sure you vote! Auroura Borealis you totally scared me! I totally love the Lion King and I thought I made a mistake, but it was Zazu who said it in the song 'Can't Wait to be King.' All right, enough with the trivia.

~Chapter 14~

"That was a great save Emily!" Coop called out. The team had headed to the pitch right after breakfast on this Saturday morning so that they could have the afternoon to themselves. Ron couldn't have been happier with their progress, with every practice that went by the Gryffindors were playing more and more skillfully.

He knew that the team's change was largely in part due to their new captain, Coop. Although Coop had been taken off guard when the team voted him as captain, he quickly took charge. It was in fact Coop's idea to have practice everyday that week so that they could break in their two new Chasers.

He was a terrific captain; he listened to his team's suggestions, but wouldn't let them get by with just doing good enough. He expected his teammates to give their best and with only one week to go until the first game, it seemed that they were happy to comply. Coop was also true to his word and Emily had to hustle a little more to earn her saves.

"You guys have done a complete transformation!" Harry said from his position next to Ron. "And I can't believe how quickly you guys are picking up on the new moves we've been teaching you."

"I agree," said Cho who had volunteered to help out with training the team. "You guys are playing awesome! You'll totally throttle Hufflepuff next week."

"All right gather around guys," Ron called and the team started congregating around their coaches in the air. "Professor Potter and Chang are right. You guys are doing great. You've all thoroughly impressed me with your skill, even the two new players, really amazing." Ron looked at Harry and Cho and gave them a knowing smile, "You think they're ready?"

The Gryffindors looked at each other wondering what their three teachers were up too. Cho gave a little laugh and Harry said, "I think they just might be."

"Splendid," Ron said turning back to the team. "We've arranged a bit of a challenge for you guys." Gryffindors looked around again still not understanding.

"Oy Ron!" came a voice from the ground. Everyone looked down where Professors Granger, Patil, Longbottom, and Weasley stood next to two taller red headed boys. The three redheads were in Quidditch robes with brooms resting on their shoulders. "Are we going to do this?" called one of the tall boys.

"Of course!" Ron called back, "Come on up here." The three hopped on their brooms, while the other teachers headed into the stands and a moment later were all up in the air next to their coaches. "Team, these are my brothers Fred and George but you may all recognize them from—"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Tyler said, "I love that store!"

"Another satisfied customer," Fred said triumphantly.

"Yes well never mind about their store," Ron grumbled. "I thought since you guys had been practicing so hard this week we could have a bit of fun. My siblings and I were all on the Gryffindor team while students here. I invited them today so that we could have a mini Quidditch challenge. You know teachers against students and such."

"Seriously?" Coop asked excited at the prospect of playing the teachers.

"Plus," George said, "we're a chaser short! We're practically debilitated."

Fred laughed, "Yeah, if anything, you've got the advantage here, not us!"

Tyler gave an uneasy laugh and was a bit nervous looking at the powerhouse team in front of him. "Yeah this should be no sweat then."

"All right," Ron said, "Fred and George are the Beaters," the twins started cracking their knuckles and necks causing Tyler to swallow hard. "Ginny and Cho are the Chasers; Harry is of course the Seeker; and I," Ron said straightening up slightly, "will be the Keeper." He turned to his brothers, "For the other team, we have Coop and Tyler as beaters," he said pointing at the players, "Jordan, Tabitha, and Manny are the Chasers; Connie is the Seeker; and Emily is the Keeper."

"Alright Gryffindors, we can take them!" Coop said trying to rally his team. "Now let's take what we've learned this week and win this!" His team started cheering, ready to get the game started. "All right Professor Weasley," Coop said turning back to Ron, "we're ready! And good luck, you're going to need it!"

"Confidant to the end, that one." Fred said.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to put that on his tombstone," George said laughing.

"Let's go then," Harry said. He flew down to the box where the balls were put after practice. He opened it and the Bludgers went soaring into the air followed a moment later by the Golden Snitch. He grabbed the red Quaffle and headed back up to where everyone was getting in his or her position. He blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air. Cho quickly grabbed the Quaffle and began making her way towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

Some students had noticed the activity in the Quidditch pitch and curiously wandered over. When they noticed that their teachers were up in the sky playing Quidditch they headed up into the stands along with Hermione, Neville, and Parvati who were already there. Other students noticed their classmates heading into the pitch and followed behind them. So it wasn't long before the stadium became pretty packed with students watching the match.

Cho was passing the Quaffle to Ginny who zoomed her way to the goals while evading the Bludgers being sent her way. When she got close enough to the goal she threw it in, just past Emily's reach, and scored.

When the Quaffle was back in play Jordan was able to grab it first. And headed toward the other goals. Fred noticed his move and moved behind a Bludger and hit it in Jordan's direction. Jordan noticed it at the last second and tried to pull up to avoid it. He was too late and the Bludger hit him in the side causing him to drop the Quaffle. Cho zipped down to pick it up and crossed over to score for her team.

Hermione was keeping score and was surprised to see the stands filling with so many students. Franklin and the Abbott triplets came and sat next to the teacher and promptly began cheering on Emily and the Gryffindors.

"Who are the Beaters on the teacher's team?" Rodney Fairfield, a sixth year Ravenclaw asked.

"That's Fred and George Weasley," Hermione answered him.

"I love their store!" he said before asking, "Do you mind if I do some commentary?"

"Not at all," Hermione replied.

"All right Quidditch fans, Rodney Fairfield here to give you the play by play action! Right now the teachers are in the lead with 20 points, but the Gryffindor team doesn't seem to be giving up as newcomer Tabitha Simpson heads off toward the teacher's goal."

Harry sat on the edge of the pitch with an eye out for the snitch amused by the turn of their impromptu game. Students were still filing into the stands to watch the game and they even had a commentator.

"And Tabitha scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Harry eyes snapped to his teams goal post, wondering how she managed to get the Quaffle past Ron. "Amazing play," Rodney was saying, "the two Beaters hit the Bludger at the same moment causing it to hurtle toward Professor Weasly, hitting the tail of his broom and making him spin out of control." Ron got control of his broom and headed back up to the goal with a look on his face that said that would be the last time.

Maybe Harry had underestimated these Gryffindors after all.

"Professor Chang is making her way to the Gryffindor side, she throws . . . Brilliant save by Emily Creevey!"

Franklin started clapping wildly in his seat, "Go Emily!""

Jordan was in control of the ball again. Manny was flying just a little to his right as they bore down on Ron. Ron moved over to the goal post on Jordan's side to keep him from scoring. At the last second he tossed the ball over to Manny who managed to score before Ron could get to the other side.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Rodney said. The student's in the stands began cheering wildly, "The game is tied 20 to 20!"

As the game continued and the teacher's quickly took control and the lead. 40 – 20. 50 – 20. 90 – 30. 110 – 50. Things weren't looking good for the Gryffindors. Connie was keeping her eye out for the Snitch. If she could just find it before Potter then her team could win. Professor Potter seemed busy watching the others play so she used this opportunity to search for the snitch.

'Oh no!' she thought when she saw that it was hovering slightly above Harry's head. She thought quickly of how to get her teacher away from it as quickly as possible. A moment later she began a swift dive toward the bottom of the pitch.

Harry's attention was caught by Connie's dive. He quickly dove to follow her, chastising himself for paying more attention to what they other students were doing than in looking for the snitch. His eyes darted around as he neared the ground looking for where the snitch was. "What the—"

Connie swiftly pulled up and headed back up. Harry quickly stopped and looked up seeing the snitch a little higher than where he'd just been. He smiled at Connie's uses of the Wronski Feint. She caught on quickly, he had to give her that. Gripping his broom he followed her back up.

She was reaching out on her broom trying to grab the snitch. Harry came up next to her and used himself as a ram to push her away from the snitch. Connie apparently wasn't going to have any of that and pushed against Harry trying to knock him off course. The snitch changed course and started heading back toward them. Just before it reached where they were it dove below them. Connie thought quickly and with her legs wrapped around her broom and one hand holding on for support, she swung herself upside down on her broom and grabbed the snitch before it completely passed her.

"Connie Wright has caught the Golden Snitch!" Rodney called out. "Gryffindors win 200 to 130!" The students went wild in the stands.

The two teams touched back down in the center of the field. "Good job!" Ginny was telling them as the students landed around her. "You guys played a great game.

"Awesome job," Coop was telling his team. Tyler was jumping up and down, "We won, we won!" The teammates were all cheering and hugging each other. Harry knew that he'd get no sleep that night with the celebrating Gryffindors just down the hall.

Ron touched down next to them all. "Great going guys. Didn't think you'd actually pull that off."

"Come on Ron, you're just mad because they managed to score on you!" George teased.

"Half off our merchandise to the Gryffindor team for scoring on our brother!" Fred called out to the kids, which caused them to cheer even louder than just a moment before.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said.

~~~

The students were all leaving the stadium not long after the match was over. Hermione, Neville, and Parvati came to join the others on the field.

"The kids did a great job," Hermione said standing next to Ron.

"Of course they did," Ron said, "I trained them didn't I."

The other Weasley's shook their heads at their brother. "Don't listen to him," Fred said, "he's just going to use that as an excuse since they beat us. Knew it had to be a fluke that he ended up on the National Team."

"Our poor ickle Ronniekins! Surprised that he didn't go for the 'Oh, we let them win' approach," George said, "that way it would be like he didn't lose at all."

Ron scowled at his brothers. "Will you guys stay for dinner tonight?" Ginny asked.

"We could be persuaded to stay," George said. He looked over to Fred, "Besides, it would give us time to visit with Filch. I bet he misses us."

Fred laughed, "Oh yes, visiting would be the only polite thing to do." Ginny rolled her eyes as they headed back to the castle.

Harry and Cho were walking a bit behind everyone. "Thanks for all you help this week," Harry said as they walked.

"Oh, you're welcome," she replied. "We haven't had much time to ourselves recently have we."

"I guess not," Harry said.

"So then the first trip to Hogsmeade we should do something…you know just the two of us."

Harry smiled at her, "That would be great."

"Good," Cho said wrapping her hands around Harry's free arm. "I was wondering when I'd be able to get you all to myself!"

Harry was shocked by her admission. He didn't know she wanted to spend time with him so badly. Growing up with the Dursley's had made him feel like he was a burden to everyone and hearing comments like hers caught him by surprise. It also made him feel elated to know that she had been thinking of spending time with him long enough to take matters in her own hands. Harry suddenly couldn't wait until the first Hogsmeade trip.

~~~

Ginny had finished showering and changing when she got his note.

__

Weasley,

Meet me in the small room next to the great hall.

Although there was no signature Ginny had no difficulty deciphering who the note was from. She figured that this was where Draco would tell her that the night at the lake had been a mistake and that he was no good and so on. She had been expecting this conversation to have happened sooner, but she had been avoiding him. She figured that if she steered clear of him then it wouldn't happen at all and eventually he'd forget about the whole situation.

'This is a relief, at least it will be over' she told herself. But the disappointment that filled her betrayed her sentiment over the matter. She was angry that he could just push his emotions aside so easily. Well, Ginny Weasley was going to make sure he got a piece of her mind in the process.

She stormed out of her room down the stairs and across the foyer to the side room where Draco would be waiting. When she entered the room he looked up from where he sat and smiled at her. She ignored this uncharacteristic move by him and just tore into him. "Look, if you've just called me here to tell me that the other night was wrong or whatever other horrible thing you have to say about it, don't even bother! You don't have to worry, I don't plan on bringing it up to you or anyone else for that matter. There that should cover all the pertinent points. Glad I could save you some time in the matter. I'm just going to say that you can't treat me this way forever. I would at least expect the same courtesy I give you! Or maybe that's where my mistake is. If it is then I won't be making it again." She felt angry tears gathering in her eyes and turned to leave. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

"Hey!" Draco said crossing the room in three quick strides and grabbing her by the arm. "Not so fast." He turned her to face him but she kept her face down. He tipped her chin up to look at him and was more than a little amazed to see her crying. "What are these for?" he asked wiping her tears away. "I haven't even said anything."

Ginny shook his hands off and angrily wiped her face. "Yeah, but I can pretty much guess the course of the conversation."

"And you'd be wrong."

Ginny raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Right."

"Well, if you had asked me right after I would have said that yes, but I've had a lot of time to think about it and…well, I don't know." He turned and led her back into the room. He sat in his chair again. "What do you think about this?" he asked casually.

She took the chair next to him. "I guess I don't know either."

He took her hand in his hoping his actions came across as relaxed when inside he felt anything but. "Maybe we should just see where it goes then," he said looking at her palm, tracing the lines on it.

She was silent so long that Draco looked up again. "Do you know what you're saying?" she asked. "I don't want you to suggest something you aren't one hundred percent about."

He smiled at her, "Yes, I'm sure."

She smiled back, "Then lets see where it goes."

He stood up pulling her with him into a hug. Leaning back he said, "When you tell your brother make sure that there are no weapons easily accessible to him."

Ginny laughed at him, "Don't worry, you'll have me to protect you. Now why are you thinking of my brother when you should be thinking of me?" she asked him wrapping her arms a little tighter around his neck.

"Consider him forgotten," Draco said and then he leaned down to kiss her.

A/N: He he he, it wasn't the lake this time! I know you were all taken by surprise with that one! So this was the big Quidditch game of the story. I mean there will be more games, but this was the one with most action for reasons you'll all learn about later. I figured that it'd be funner to have them play the teachers instead of other students that no one knows. Plus as an added bonus the Weasley Twins! I thought about having the teachers win, but then I figured, the twins would never let Ron live it down if he lost to a bunch of students so there you go. All right, we're getting to the meat of the story here folks, won't be much longer before the poo hits the fan! Don't forget your votes dictate the direction of the story! Until next time, review if you have time.


	15. Found Out

A/N: I know it's been three weeks and I'm sorry that it's been so long! I've been so busy lately with writing papers and the finals I have coming up that I haven't had any time for anything! The vote is over and I think its pretty unanimous...B is the winning option. I must say that I didn't know I had so many readers; you all flatter me! Anyway, the newbies are still going to be in the story, but not as much. Now without further ado, on with the story!  
  
~Chapter 15~  
  
Ron knocked on the door to McGonagall's office where he, Harry, and Cho had been summoned. "Come in," came the curt reply on the other side. Ron opened the door and stepped aside so that Cho could enter and then he and Harry followed her in.  
  
McGonagall was sitting at her desk looking over some papers. "Please sit," she said to them motioning to the seats without taking her eyes off the paper she was reading. The three sat and waited patiently for McGonagall to finish reading.  
  
She put the paper down and removing her glasses looked directly at Ron. "Just what do you think you were doing this morning?"  
  
Ron looked to Harry slightly bewildered, "We were—ah having practice," he told her.  
  
"Practice," she said leaning back in her chair, "that's lovely. You were practicing with the Gryffindors?"  
  
Realizing he wasn't in trouble Ron relaxed, "Yeah, it was a good one too."  
  
"I'm glad." She leaned forward in her chair again and all traces of humor were gone, "Just what were you thinking when you started coaching the Gryffindors?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked not understanding, "They needed some help."  
  
McGonagall stared at him incredulously, "Oh, is that what you wanted me to tell Abraham Emerson? You remember him; he's the captain of the Hufflepuff team. Maybe you'll remember them, you are the HEAD OF THEIR HOUSE!"  
  
Ron flinched as McGonagall's voice grew steadily louder. "Oh," was all he could manage.  
  
McGonagall regained her composure before beginning again. "Luckily this mistake can be easily remedied. You will hold similar practices for the other houses starting with Hufflepuff as they have a game at the end of next week."  
  
"Of course Professor," Ron replied. He felt terrible that he had neglected his house team, but when he found out that the Gryffindors were doing so terrible his feelings of nostalgia overtook his common sense.  
  
McGonagall looked to Harry and Cho, "Since you two seem to be in equally helpful moods you will join him at each of these practices. I believe it equals out to about a week each team."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the two replied in unison.  
  
"I expect that after these sessions you will leave the practices up to the individual teams. None of the other houses have professionals to help them train and I don't want any unfair advantages." She put her glasses back on her face and picked up her stack of papers again. "Have a good day," she said signaling the end of the meeting.  
  
The three stood up and headed out of her office. "I feel like such a git," Ron said, "How could I have forgotten my own house? I'd better go and find Abraham and apologize to him too." He turned to leave calling over his shoulder, "I'll meet up with you guys later to discuss practice times for the other teams."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Ginny, how's it going," Hermione asked later that afternoon when Ginny came to visit.  
  
"Great, wonderful, truly fantastic," Ginny said with a sappy smile on her face.  
  
"I take it that you and Malfoy worked things out," Hermione said as they sat down to some tea.  
  
The smile spread on Ginny's face, "Yeah, we had a good talk." She curled her legs under her as she accepted the cup of tea Hermione handed her. "Actually, I need your help," she said becoming serious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her curiously.  
  
Ginny took a breath, "Well, we've decided to try things out, you know, see how it goes. Well, I'm kinda worried about what Ron will think, or worse, do when I tell him. I was hoping maybe you could be with me when I tell him as support or something."  
  
Hermione's brows drew together and she looked skeptical that her presence would in anyway keep Ron from going through the roof. "Of course I'll be there to support you, but I doubt that I'll be able to keep Ron in check."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I know, but I guess it's just knowing that someone else supports us...you do support us don't you?"  
  
Hermione smiled reassuringly at Ginny, "Of course I do. You look really happy about your decision and I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot."  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe on the first Hogsmeade trip we could all have lunch at the Three Broomsticks or something."  
  
"That trip isn't for another two weeks," Hermione replied, "You're going to wait that long to tell him?"  
  
Ginny sat thoughtful for a moment, "No, I suppose I should tell him sooner, especially since Draco and I are going to be spending more time together," she said loving the strange intimacy of saying his first name, "Ron will be sure to notice that something is up."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that he will. Ron may be completely oblivious to some things," Hermione said smiling slightly, "but he's right on target when it comes to anything dealing with you."  
  
Ginny sighed, "That's true." They sat in amicable silence for a while drinking their tea. "Hermione, can I ask you another favor?" Ginny asked after a while.  
  
"Sure, anything," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, it's just that I'm the only one who ever talks to Draco. I thought maybe you could try to befriend him too. Maybe that would help Ron see that he's not so bad."  
  
"That's asking a lot," Hermione said thinking back to her school years filled with Draco torment.  
  
"I know, but I promise you, he's really changed," she said defending him. "Really, he's not the same person anymore."  
  
Hermione thought about everything that had happened in her youth. She'd been called "Mudblood" more times than she'd care to remember. Draco had been determined to make their years at Hogwarts the worst they could be and succeeded on many occasions. Ginny looked at her hopefully. Hermione knew that this was important to Ginny. Besides, Draco must really have changed if he had Ginny sticking up for him. "All right, Ginny, I'll try."  
  
Ginny jumped out of her chair and ran to hug Hermione, "Thank you so much!" she said squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Your welcome, but really, I can't promise anything," she told her hoping that she wasn't making a huge mistake.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny didn't have to worry about coming clean with Ron that evening. He, Harry, and Cho were on the Quidditch pitch with the Hufflepuff Team practicing for that Friday's game.  
  
Hermione took this opportunity to try to open up to Draco. "Are your classes going well?" she was asking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he answered.  
  
It was difficult trying to find anything to talk about with him and they'd usually only get a couple of sentences out before breaking into awkward silences. Ginny gave him an exasperated look. She knew that Hermione was trying, but Draco was hardly bothering to answer her.  
  
Hermione gave up trying to carry on a one sided conversation and turned instead to talk to Neville. Ginny glared over at Draco. "She's trying you know," she said in a low voice.  
  
Draco turned to look at Ginny, "I don't need her to try anything."  
  
"I want you to get along with my friends," she told him.  
  
"I don't see the point."  
  
Ginny glared at him. How could he not see the point? "So you don't plan on trying to get along with any of them?" she asked.  
  
Draco leaned back in his seat, "Again I don't see the point."  
  
"Unbelievable," Ginny said, "You honestly think that we're going to try and be together and you aren't going to make any attempt to get along with my friends?"  
  
"What does one have to do with the other?" he inquired, not understanding what her problem was.  
  
Ginny frowned at him and then got up from her seat and walked out of the hall. "Bloody hell," Draco said getting up and following her out. He caught up with her outside, "What's the problem?"  
  
"You are! I can't believe you don't see how it might be a problem you don't want to make any effort with my friends!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, "And what about my brother? What am I supposed to tell him? 'Oh hey Ron. Well Malfoy and I are together, but don't expect him to try and make conversation because he doesn't see the point.' I don't really see that going over too well."  
  
"Why does this matter to you anyway?" Ginny's frown grew deeper and a look of hurt crossed her face. Draco felt instantly guilty at making her upset and walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug, "Look, I'm still getting used to the idea of us." Ginny still stood there unresponsive so Draco brought her arms up around his waist and Ginny pressed her cheek to his chest. "I'm not used to anyone caring much about what goes on in my life, knowing that you do still comes as a shock to me."  
  
Ginny tilted her head up to look Draco in the eye, "I just want you to accept them as much as I want them to accept you."  
  
"How about this?" he said trying to strike a compromise, "I'll try to be a bit more chatty if you promise not to go flying off the cuff whenever I'm not Mary Sunshine. This isn't easy for me you know."  
  
Her eyes instantly lit up and she bestowed him with a toothy grin, "Thank you, this really means a lot to me."  
  
Draco grinned back at her. The sight of her smile did strange things to him, "I know it does and if it makes you happy it makes me happy."  
  
"What the ruddy hell is going on here!" Ron yelled crossing over to where Draco and Ginny stood. Ginny instantly stiffened at the sound of her brother's voice. "Get your bloody hands off my sister!" Ron said reaching them and prying Draco's arms off his sister and pushing Ginny back with his arm.  
  
"Ron, please," Ginny began. Harry and Cho were coming up behind them and Harry glanced at Ginny and Draco, understanding for the first time what was going on between them.  
  
Students started leaving the hall and Harry grabbed Ron's arm, "Ron, now is not the time."  
  
Hermione came out of the hall at that moment and quickly assessed the situation. She stood in between Ron and Draco while Harry continued to restrain Ron. The students were starting to gather around, amazed to see their teacher in such a state of anger. "Come on Ron," Hermione said putting her hands on his chest.  
  
Ron kept looking past her, glaring at Draco, oblivious to anything Hermione said. She grabbed Ron's face in her hands and forced him to look at her, "You're causing a scene and if McGonagall sees this, she's going to be livid."  
  
Ron's mind finally cleared and he focused on Hermione's face. He nodded curtly and Hermione said, "Good, now, come on, follow me." She took his hand and led him away from the crowd and into one of the empty rooms near by.  
  
Harry and Cho started sending kids on their way to their dormitories while Ginny stood there fighting back tears. That certainly wasn't how she wanted her brother to find out. She turned to Draco; "I have to go talk to him."  
  
She started heading toward the room and hadn't gotten more than a couple of steps before she felt Draco's hand slip into hers. She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm going with you. We're in this together." Ginny gave him a grateful smile and headed toward the room her brother and Hermione had just entered.  
  
"I can't believe her!" Ron was back to yelling now that he was enclosed in a room and away from the eyes of the other students. "How could she do that? Doesn't she know what she's doing? I can't believe her!"  
  
"So you've said," Hermione told him as Ron paced in front of her. "Ron you've got to calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Ron stopped and fully faced her. "My little sister is doing God knows what with Draco Malfoy," Ron scrunched up his face in disgust as he said the name, "and you want me to calm down!" He started pacing again.  
  
"She wanted to tell you, but she knew you'd react this way."  
  
Ron stopped again and walked up to Hermione. Grabbing her shoulders he said, "You knew about this?"  
  
Hermione looked away feeling a little guilty, "She only just told me about it this afternoon. She just wanted my support in this matter."  
  
Ron's grip tightened slightly on her shoulders, "You didn't say you would did you?"  
  
"Of course I did," Hermione said standing up and pushing Ron's hands off of her. "I can't believe you're getting this worked up over Ginny and Malfoy."  
  
"She's making a huge mistake!"  
  
"That's not for you to decide!" Hermione yelled back. "Look, she's a grown woman," Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes Ron, a grown woman. Just because you can't see her as one doesn't mean that she isn't. Besides weren't you telling me that you trusted her choices?"  
  
"That was before she was making these stupid decisions! I can't stand by while she carries on with Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, too bad that there isn't anything you can do about this!" Ron spun around toward the door where Ginny and Draco stood. He didn't notice them enter, but only saw red when he saw them holding hands. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm to keep him from going over to where they were.  
  
Ginny stepped forward and held up her hand to stop Draco when he stepped forward too. She walked up to her brother and Ron noticed for the first time that she had tears in her eyes. He instantly felt guilty and for a moment wanted to hug his sister and make things better.  
  
At that moment, however, Draco's shuffling reminded Ron of the current situation. Ginny stopped in front of her brother. "Look, I know that this is a shock to you so I'm going to excuse your horrible comments. I also know you are angry and you aren't going to be too keen on hearing me out. I just hope that you swallow your pride over this whole situation and give us a chance." Ron opened his mouth to say something, "No don't say anything," she said quickly, "I don't want you to say anything else you'll end up regretting." She turned to Hermione, "Please talk to him." With that Ginny turned and left the room with Draco trailing behind her.  
  
A/N: Aurora Noctifer and Mynuet, thank you for pointing out the gross negligence on my part! I owe everyone a huge apology! Originally Ron was going to be uber generous to everyone and coach all the teams (except Slytherin because they refused any help, those meanies!), but I never wrote it that way. That part at the beginning was for you!  
  
Ron sure is mad at Ginny! I always hate those fics where Ron finds out about Ginny and Draco and it's all groovy even though he can't stand the guy. I don't know, I just don't see Ron being totally fine with Draco and Ginny let alone right away.  
  
I did do something productive in the midst of all that schoolwork. I wrote a songfic called "It's Not Easy." You can see it by clicking on my pen name or you can go to the site, which is: www. fanfiction. net/read. php?stortyid=1580468 (take out the spaces!). It's not too long so check it out and let me know what you think! I promise not to take as long for the next update! As always review if you have time! 


	16. Hogsmeade

A/N: OMG it's been a month since my last update!!! How could you guys let me get this bad??? Why hasn't anyone said anything! I'm so sorry! Good news though, I'm done with the semester!!! Woo hoo! I'll be able to devote more time to the story now. Oh, more good news, I've hit 100 reviews for the first time ever (go me!!!)!!! Thank you Chelles for being my 100th reviewer!!! If you all have time you should check out her story, it seriously rocks! It's story number 1553756. Anyway, thank you so much to my reviewers! I love you guys! He he he. ^_~ On with the show, we're going to move a little quickly time wise at the beginning here.  
  
~Chapter 16~  
  
Hermione talked to Ron after Ginny and Draco left. She had managed to get him to calm down slightly, but couldn't get him to promise to not to cause Draco bodily harm every time they were within a one-foot radius. Lunch at Hogsmeade was definitely not a possibility as far as Ron was concerned.  
  
"I'd rather go traipsing through the Forbidden Forrest looking for Aragog than to spend even one-minute in Malfoy's company," he told Hermione.  
  
The next day when Hermione told Ginny about her brother's refusal Ginny felt completely defeated. She didn't want it to come down to choosing between Ron and Draco, but she didn't know what she could to get her brother to stop being such a prat. Hermione promised that she'd keep working on Ron and much to Ginny's surprise, by the end of the week Ron had agreed to join them for lunch.  
  
"But how?" Ginny had asked Hermione.  
  
"You don't even want to know," Hermione had replied with a disgusted look on her face making Ginny wondered if Hermione would be grading Ron's papers for the rest of the year.  
  
Still, excitement started bubbling up inside of her. If she could just get Draco to be himself at lunch that next weekend, then maybe there'd be a chance.  
  
However that was easier said than done. When they were alone he was sweet and caring and considerate of her. The second they got around the others he'd instantly clam up.  
  
He was however better around Hermione and Ginny thought that had a lot to do with the fact that she'd gotten Ron to consent to lunch. As much as Draco himself didn't want to do it, knowing that it was what Ginny wanted to do make him swallow his pride over the situation and agree.  
  
Even the students were feeling Ron's wrath. Ever since the night they saw their teacher loose his cool with Draco they had been suffering in class. He had his class caring for Blast-Ended Skrewts and when the students complained, he had them milking poisonous snakes for their venom. The students kept their mouths shut after that and when Ron brought back the Blast-Ended Skrewts no one complained any farther.  
  
Everyone was getting rather annoyed with Professor Weasley, everyone that was except for Coop.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing more than Malfoy deserved," he'd say in Ron's defense, "In fact I applaud his restraint in not physically harming Malfoy at all." Tyler and Emily would just roll their eyes at him.  
  
Fortunately they had two special occasions to look forward to. At the end of the week they had their first Quidditch game against Hufflepuff and the week after that was the first trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
They had been practicing hard that whole week. After McGonagall's decree they wanted to make sure that even with Ron's guidance Hufflepuff could be over taken. They didn't have much to worry about on that score since Ron was so angry that he didn't pay much attention to what was going on in practice.  
  
The fist game was a breeze for Gryffindor. Ten minutes into the game they clenched the victory 170 points to 10. That night the Gryffindors partied so late into the night that Harry had to enter the common room and send everyone off to bed.  
  
The next week dragged on very slowly. It seemed that the closer it got to the Hogsmeade trip the more on edge Professor Weasley got. Professor Malfoy also seemed to be more irritable as was evident when he took 50 points from Bryce for sending one of his friends to get his ingredients during potions one day instead of doing it himself. Students were on edge hoping that they didn't do anything to anger either teacher who seemed to greet everything with either detention or a point loss for the houses.  
  
Finally the week was over. "Man I never thought this day would finally get here," Emily said that Saturday morning as she braided her hair into two long french braids down her back. "Just another hour and we'll finally be on our way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Excellent," Tyler said tapping his fingertips together in front of him. "I can't wait to use my discount at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"  
  
"Will you bring me some candy from Honeydukes?" Franklin asked his sister.  
  
"Of course I will," Emily said smiling at her brother, "any kind of candy you want."  
  
"And some for the triplets too?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Emily smiled over to where Andrew, Daniel, and Richard stood with equally hopeful looks on their faces, "How could I forget about the triplets? I'll bring home plenty for all of you." Franklin turned back to his friends and they all exchanged equal looks of joy.  
  
"Come on, Em," Coop said from his spot on the couch next to her, "I'm hungry. Let's go to the Great Hall already!"  
  
"I'm almost done," she said wrapping a hair tie around her hair. "There, we can go now."  
  
"Finally!" Coop said standing up. "I'm starving."  
  
The group made it's way to the hall where students were merrily chatting, happy to be on their way to Hogsmeade. The only people who seemed less than thrilled were Professors Weasley and Malfoy.  
  
"Ron, you've got to get that look off your face," Harry was telling his friend as Ron glumly picked at his food.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Mate. You get to spend the day in the company of someone you can tolerate." He glanced over to where his sister and Draco sat, "I however am stuck with that."  
  
Hermione let out a loud exasperated sigh, "Ronald Weasley, that had better be the last such comment I hear you make today." Ron looked at her and opened his mouth, "I don't want to hear it! You will be civil today or I promise you you'll have to answer to me!"  
  
"I already told you I would," he told her. When she turned back to her food he mumbled under his breath, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
The plan for the day would be that they'd spend the morning wandering around Hogsmeade and doing some shopping and then Harry and Cho would go on their own way to lunch while Ron and Hermione joined Ginny and Draco at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
After breakfast the students who had permission to go to Hogsmeade made their way to the front foyer to be checked out before leaving. Filch was also standing there making sure the students knew any contraband they may bring back with them would be confiscated on sight.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked just behind his sister and Draco. Hermione placed her hand in his, "Please Ron, for me, just try to be understanding. She just wants you two to get along."  
  
At that moment Ginny put her hand into Draco's in the same manner as Hermione had done to Ron and Hermione felt him stiffen. He turned to her, "I don't promise you anything."  
  
"Well, you haven't stomped over there to tear them apart so I'll take that as a good sign," she said smiling at him slightly.  
  
Ron raised Hermione's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of them, "Only because you're holding me back."  
  
Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~  
  
At Hogsmeade the group wandered around and when they reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezys shop, Draco opted to stay outside. When they entered Ginny stopped the group and told them she'd rather that the twins not know anything about her and Draco just yet. Everyone except Ron agreed quickly and after a minute he grudgingly agreed.  
  
They made their way toward the back of the store where Fred and George stood swamped with Hogwarts students. "Hey!" Fred said noticing them first.  
  
"How are you guys?" George asked looking up.  
  
"You guys look busy," Ginny said as they finally reached the counter.  
  
George quickly scanned the store, which seemed packed to his sister, "Nah, this is nothing!"  
  
"Yeah," Fred agreed, "It'll really be busy this afternoon."  
  
A student pushed his way up to the front counter, "Excuse me, but where is the Bleeding Bubble Gum?"  
  
"Along the back wall, near the front of the store," Fred answered.  
  
"Bleeding Bubble Gum?" Hermione asked?  
  
"Yeah, it's our latest," George explained, "you start chewing and ten seconds later a nice stream of blood comes pouring out of your nose!"  
  
"That's disgusting," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked a little queasy, "What exactly would you use that for?"  
  
"We don't ask questions, Harry, we just make the products," Fred said. "So what are you all up to today?"  
  
"Just some shopping and then lunch," Ginny told them.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Fred said. He looked over to where Ron was standing with a scowl on his face. "Hey little brother, what's with the long face?"  
  
Ginny tensed up instantly, "Oh he's just upset that his house lost at Quidditch last week and he keeps getting teased about it," Hermione said. Ginny relaxed and mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Hermione.  
  
"Oh well," George said, "With the way we trained up Gryffindor did you really expect any different? Cheer up, Ron, they'll get better."  
  
Ron just glared at his sister and said, "Yeah, I guess as long as I'm not losing to Slytherin. Actually, while I'm on the subject of Slytherin—"  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Ginny interrupted, "you guys are busy and we've got some more shopping to do."  
  
The twins looked at their sister questioningly, but let it go. "Try to stop by again before you leave," Fred called out as they headed out of the store.  
  
"We will," Ginny called back at the doorway. "See you guys later!"  
  
As soon as they stepped outside Ginny spotted Draco standing at the other end of the building and hurried over to him. Harry and Cho made to follow her but Hermione held Ron back for a moment and told the other's they'd meet them inside Honeydukes in just a moment. Hermione took Ron by the hand and led him around the back of the building.  
  
"OK, get it out," she said when they were away from everyone.  
  
"I can't do this!" Ron said and began pacing. "I can't do this for a whole day. And that ferret wasn't even there! How am I going sit across a table from him all afternoon? Hermione, I can't do this." Ron just kept pacing back and forth saying that he couldn't do this and Hermione let him.  
  
She figured that it would be better for him to let it all out now than to let him keep it bottled inside where it would eventually come out, probably at lunch. After a couple more minutes of pacing she stepped in front of Ron, which made him stop and look at her. "Look at me," she said; taking both his hands in hers, "You can do this, Ron. I know that you want to make your sister happy right?"  
  
Ron reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
"Well, trust me when I tell you that Malfoy is making her happy." Ron rolled his eyes and looked away. Hermione followed his gaze with hers, "He is. I've never seen your sister so happy before. I know that you'd see it too if you'd only look at her. Really look."  
  
Ron thought for a moment. If Hermione was giving Ginny and Draco her approval then something had to be different. He figured that the least he could do was to give the guy a chance. Besides, the moment he stepped out of line he, his brothers, and Harry would be right there to teach him a lesson.  
  
"All right Hermione," he said. "If you tell me that he's changed then I believe you."  
  
"But if your sister says it then you don't?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
Ron's cheeks tuned slightly pink, "It's not that," one of Hermione's eyebrows rose unbelievingly, "really it's not. She's young and thinks that everyone has something good inside them somewhere. She's willing to look for it. I don't want her to get hurt. But you know Malfoy's true colors." He brought his hands up to cup her face and then run his fingers through her hair, "The way he treated you in school," he said looking into her eyes, which were fluttering closed from his caresses "that's the real Malfoy, but if you say that he's changed, then I can trust that."  
  
"Well, I'm glad," she answered him a little breathlessly.  
  
"Of course," Ron said leaning into her, lightly kissing her cheeks and eyelids and lips, "if he ever hurts her, or you again for that matter, I'll kill him with my bare hands."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled outraged. Ron chuckled at her predictable response and silenced her with his lips. All her thoughts left her mind and she didn't really care if Ron killed Draco a million times over just then. Ron's hands went around her body to bring her closer to him. Hermione brought her hands up his chest and around his neck into his hair.  
  
His lips moved about her face. He kissed along her jaw line down to the curve of her neck and Hermione let out a soft moan. Ron's hands seemed to be everywhere still trying to bring Hermione closer to him as if he wanted them to be one person. He grabbed Hermione's waist and lifted her so her legs wrapped around his body and then turned them around so he was leaning against the building.  
  
"Ron," Hermione gasped after a few minutes of pleasurable activity, "Ron, we have to stop."  
  
Ron's head came up and he looked down at her kiss-swollen lips, stopping was the last thing on his mind. His mind began clearing however and he heard the calling of students in the background and remembered where they were. He sighed and with one last lingering kiss he put Hermione back down on the ground.  
  
She straightened her hair and clothes and tried to regain her composure. She knew there would be nothing she could do about the flush in her cheeks, but she wouldn't have traded these past few moments with Ron for anything.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked when she finished straightening herself out.  
  
"You need to fix you hair," Hermione said giggling and pointing at his hair which was pointing in every which direction. "Here let me." She stood on her toes and started smoothing out his hair laughing at what a disaster she had turned it into in just a few short minutes. "There, that's much better. All right, ready to go?"  
  
Ron sighed. He'd much rather spend the rest of the day with Hermione than do what he had to do. "I guess so. Let's go." Hermione put her hand in Ron's and they headed back out to join the others.  
  
A/N: He he he, here's a little fluff for all you R/Hr peeps out there! And all behind the twins store! Have they no shame! Tsk tsk! Anyway, there will be more to come! I have a lot more free time now that school is over for the semester. I PROMISE that it won't take a month for the next update!!! I promise promise promise! Review if you have time! L8tr! 


	17. Lunch & Signs

A/N: Here's another chapter already! I know you are all excited! See I told you that I just needed to get out of school before I could get back to all the good stuff! Anyway, let's just right back into it!  
  
~Chapter 17~  
  
After stopping in at Honeydukes and Dervish and Banges the group decided to break up for lunch. While Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were going to the Three Broomsticks Harry and Cho were going to have lunch at Madame Puddifoot's.  
  
Harry and Cho walked into Madame Puddifoot's crowded little café. There were some Hogwarts students mingling about but they were able to grab a table towards the back where it was relatively quiet.  
  
"What can I get you, dears?" Madame Puddifoot asked walking over to where they stood.  
  
"I'll have a coffee," Cho said.  
  
"Make that two." Madame Puddifoot wrote down their order and moved away to get their drinks.  
  
"So," Cho said as she glanced over the menu, "We're finally alone. Seems like I've been waiting forever for this moment."  
  
Harry's stomach leapt into his throat and his mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say all of the sudden. Déjà vu flooded his senses and he thought back to his first date with Cho in his fifth year in this very café. He prayed that this one would have a much better end than that one had. "Yeah, forever," he said when he was able to get his mouth to work again.  
  
Madame Puddifoot brought their coffees to the table and took their food order. When she left Cho started asking Harry questions about his time at University. They made small talk while they ate talking about life and what their classes were up to.  
  
After they finished eating Cho leaned back and looked around the café. She smiled slightly. "You remember the last time we were here?"  
  
Harry's heart sank a little. Why did she always want to bring up the past? "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"You had made me so mad that day."  
  
"I made you mad?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
She went on as if she hadn't heard him, "I just didn't know why you didn't want to talk about it. I had so much that I wanted to get out."  
  
Harry was getting frustrated. He didn't understand what her problem was. Why was she doing this to him?  
  
"But that was just it," she continued, "It was about what I wanted. I never thought about you." She leaned forward and took Harry's hand in her own. "It was such a hard time in your life and I didn't help. I was selfish. I wanted my own closure and to hell with what you were feeling. And then to top it all off I was...well...jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cho was apologizing for what had happened all those years ago.  
  
"Yes, you were always with Hermione and at the time I didn't know better. But like I told you the other day, I know see where her interests really are."  
  
Harry still didn't understand. What exactly did she see? "What are you talking about? What do you see?"  
  
"Well isn't she with Ron?" Cho asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Harry was about to laugh and say of course not but then thought for a moment, weren't his two best friends all of a sudden spending a lot of time together? Well, they always spent time together, but more time than usual. Didn't he see them from his bedroom window taking walks past curfew? The pieces of the puzzle finally started to come together in Harry's mind. His two best friends were together. Not that it really surprised him, but he was surprised that neither of them had mentioned it to him before. He made a mental note to bring it up to Ron later.  
  
"Well, yeah, but why couldn't you just take my word about it when we were in school?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Cho answered looking away sadly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey now. Don't get like that. No use worrying about it now I guess." Cho nodded her head in agreement but Harry saw that she still felt bad that her misconceptions had caused them grief at the time. "Look, I know that you had your reasons for thinking what you thought back then, but there is nothing that you can do to change that now. You can only learn from it and move on. Besides," he said leaning back and spreading his arms, "we're here aren't we?"  
  
Cho smiled, "Yes."  
  
Harry smiled back, "Good, so then no more talk about the past, deal?" He put out his hand toward her.  
  
Cho placed her hand in his, "Deal!"  
  
~ At the Three Broomsticks ~  
  
Ron hated to admit it but Hermione was right. Ginny did seem happy with Draco and he was behaving like a perfect gentleman with her. He opened doors, pulled out chairs for her, and listened attentively while she or Hermione spoke. The only time that he held hands with Ginny was when Ginny took his hand and Ron assumed that was because he didn't want to make any moves on her in front of her brother.  
  
Ron pretty much stayed out of the conversation and only joined in when someone directly asked him a question. He would have much rather just observed Draco with his sister for now and reserve conversation for a time when he could say more than how much he hated him.  
  
After lunch Ron and Draco left the girls at the table to go pay the check at the bar. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Ginny asked a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione tried to reassure her, "they'll be fine."  
  
As they walked up to the bar Draco asked, "Is this where you tell me I'd better not hurt your sister?"  
  
Ron glared at Draco for a moment before answering, "You seem to know that already so I'll just say this, make her happy."  
  
"Look, for whatever it's worth, I do care for your sister."  
  
"I'm reserving judgment on that," Ron answered and paid the bill.  
  
~~~  
  
They met up with Harry and Cho again and spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around looking in shops and chatting. The biggest surprise came at the end of the day just before they were to return to Hogwarts when they were passing by the Hog's Head as Neville and Parvati were coming out. The two of them were laughing as if they'd just heard the funniest joke in the entire world – and they were holding hands.  
  
Six equally shocked eyes were staring at the two. When they noticed they had an audience the quickly stopped laughing and let go of their hands.  
  
"Oh...hi guys," Neville said.  
  
"Hi Neville, Parvati," Harry answered.  
  
Everyone murmured hellos still quite shocked at what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Well...we'd better be off," Neville said putting his hand on the small of Parvati's back and guiding her past the group who was still watching their every move. When they got to a distance that they thought was safe they started holding hands again unaware that they were still being watched.  
  
Ron seemed to recover first, "When in the name of Merlin did that happen?  
  
They were still standing there in a daze when another group exited out of the Hog's Head who also wasn't paying attention and who had the unfortunate luck of running right into Draco...again.  
  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry Professor Malfoy!" Coop was saying his face a flaming red color.  
  
Ginny bit back a smile and bent down to help Draco up. "Where is he?" Draco spat out.  
  
Ron openly laughed out loud at the situation, his day had just gotten a whole lot better.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor!" Coop said again while Emily and Tyler tried hard not to laugh at their friend's horrible luck.  
  
Ginny quickly tried to smooth over the situation, "Don't worry Coop, Professor Malfoy is alright. No harm done." Draco's mouth was shut in a thin grim line that betrayed his real sentiment. "See, everyone's alright."  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy, you alright there?" Ron asked him with barely contained glee.  
  
Draco shot him a look that could have melted steel, which only caused Ron to grin wider.  
  
"Alright you two," Hermione said, "That's enough. Actually, we'd better get going. It's time to go back to the school."  
  
The group started heading back to the school with Emily, Tyler and Coop following behind. "You OK?" Emily asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Coop grumbled.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I said I was fine!" Coop snapped back.  
  
"Sorry I asked," she replied and walked off ahead of Coop and Tyler. Emily tried to not take offense to her friends scathing remark. She knew that his ego was a little bruised over his latest encounter with Draco and he couldn't be feeling too good about that.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Weasley, Professor Granger?" The two women turned around at the sound of their names.  
  
"Yes Emily?" Hermione said. By this time the rest of the group had stopped walking and Emily felt a bit silly that she wanted to talk to her teachers about her friends.  
  
"Never mind," she said and started to turn around.  
  
Ginny stopped her before she could leave, "What is it Emily?"  
  
"Um, It's nothing really. I just wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute, but I don't want to interrupt or anything."  
  
"It's not a problem at all," Hermione said. She tuned back to the others. "You guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you."  
  
Everyone walked on ahead of them and they ended up trailing everyone on the walk back to Hogwarts. "So what's on your mind Emily?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, it's my friends see. I'm just having a rough time of it with them. It's like one minute all I'm good for is to help them with their homework then the next minute I'm a nuisance. It seems that everything I say to them is wrong."  
  
"Like you have to work twice as hard for the same recognition," Ginny volunteered.  
  
"Exactly," Emily agreed, "And then when I try to help them out with things they don't want it but when they can't get something done it's like I'm expected to just drop everything and do for them. And then he only thinks of me as one of the guys—"  
  
"He?" Hermione interrupted. She and Ginny exchanged knowing looks, "Any particular he?"  
  
Emily's face was scarlet, "I meant they, but then when we play Quidditch he holds back." Ginny and Hermione let the use of he slip by as Emily continued, "I mean, he thinks I'm just one of the guys, but apparently that doesn't extend to the Quidditch Pitch where I'm a baby who needs supervision so I don't hurt myself."  
  
Emily took a breath. "Well, I thought I'd ask you two about it since you have all those brother," she said looking at Ginny, "and you're such good friends with Professor Potter and Professor Weasley," she said looking at Hermione, "I thought that maybe you'd be able to give me a bit of advice."  
  
"Well," Hermione started, "I wish that I could tell you that it will get better, but guys are just as unpredictable at what they're going to do or when they're going to do it when they're older."  
  
"She's right," Ginny agreed, "Believe me with six brothers I know how it is. But they do have some redeeming qualities. Sometimes it's their unpredictability that makes them so special," she said smiling as she thought of how wrong she had been about Draco and how happy he was making her now.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said, "But if you're worried that Coop isn't being receptive to your feelings you can try talking to him."  
  
"Coop?" Emily asked her face becoming even redder. "Who said anything about Coop?"  
  
Hermione recovered quickly, "Er—well, whichever guy you're worried about. Maybe if you talk to them, they'll realize that they're hurting your feeling."  
  
"I guess you're right. Thanks you for listening to me. I really feel better. Its kind of hard not having a close female friend to talk to."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Oh believe me I know! I remember this one time in third year—"she stopped walking abruptly and pulled Emily behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked as Hermione pulled out her wand. Ginny pulled out her wand as well.  
  
"There in the forest. I thought I saw a dark hooded figure. Stay behind me Emily."  
  
Emily's heart started pounding as she looked wildly toward the forest looking for any movement in the trees. She didn't see anything and thought that maybe her teacher had just mistaken an animal moving for something else when a green flash came in their direction and Hermione fell to the ground.  
  
Everything happened in a blur. Emily started screaming. "Professor Granger!" she cried kneeling down next to her teacher.  
  
"Stay down!" Ginny told her as she still searched the woods for their unknown assailant.  
  
Down the road the others heard the scream and when they turned around Ron's heart stopped beating. "HERMIONE!" he screamed.  
  
Harry told Cho to quickly get the students back to the school before hurrying after Ron and Draco who were running to where the girls were. Tyler and Coop, who were behind the other students, also started running back to get Emily to safety. Before anyone could reach them another green flash came out of the forest and Ginny was also falling to the ground. "Professor Weasley!" Emily cried and turned to see if she could help her other teacher.  
  
Just then Ron, Draco, and Harry reached them, wands at the ready. "Get her out of here!" Harry called out to Tyler and Coop who were kneeling next to Emily.  
  
"Come on Emily, we have to get out of here!" Coop said urgently. He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her up.  
  
"No!" Emily cried out, "Professor Weasley, Professor Granger, wake up!"  
  
"We have to go!" Tyler said. They finally managed to get her up albeit difficultly as she wanted to stay with her teachers to make sure they were all right.  
  
As they were walking away they heard a loud call coming from the direction of the woods "MORSMORDRE!"  
  
Emily and the others turned at the sound of the spell being cast. Emily's eyes went wide with fear as she glanced at the giant emerald skull insignia of the Death Eaters in the sky. Emily promptly fainted and Coop caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
A/N: So the poo FINALLY hit the fan!!! And look there's a bit of a cliffy!!! He he he. Anyway, thanks so much to my readers who have stuck with me while I've been trying to get all my school stuff done, but now that I'm on break I'll be able to update much more frequently. Well at least until classes start up again in January. Oh did everyone get a chance to check out the PoA trailer??? Looks good! I can't wait for the movie to come out! I'm uber excited about that one! Anyway, review if you have time! L8tr! 


	18. Hospital

A/N: Another chapter!!! I know you can all barely contain your excitement!!! Anyway, thank you so much to all my reviewers, new and old! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far! I was surprised that I only had one comment about the Neville/Parvati thing at the end of the last chapter actually. Probably because of what happened right after that...hehehe. I know that's a little OoC of them, but I felt bad for them being the only ones without anyone so I just wrote them together. No big story line or anything, they just are. And now without any further ado, on with the show!!!  
  
~Chapter 18~  
  
The Dark Mark disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. Ron's rage took over. Chest heaving he lunged at Draco. "You bastard! This is all your fault!" he yelled tackling Draco to the ground. Ron got in a couple of good punches before Harry was able to pull him off of Draco. Of course, Draco was making it easy for Ron; he was hardly making an effort to block any blows.  
  
Draco quickly scrambled to his feet. He could taste the blood on the inside of his mouth from where Ron had punched him. He was just as shocked as the others. How could this be happening? When he saw Ginny fall to the ground his heart had stopped and he felt like he was losing Alison all over again. "I swear to you I had nothing to do with this," he said wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.  
  
"I don't believe you," Ron said straining against Harry again trying to get at Draco.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Harry said trying to get a hold of Ron. This immediately made Ron think of Hermione and Ginny and he turned to the girls.  
  
"Emily! Emily, wake up," Coop was saying from where he had rested Emily on the ground after she passed out.  
  
Harry knelt down next to his students and checked on Emily. "I think she's all right, she's just fainted."  
  
"Ginny, can you hear me?" Draco was asking her, "Ginny are you alright?"  
  
After a moment of gentle shaking Ginny's eyelids fluttered open, "The . . . children . . . are they . . . OK?"  
  
Ron and Harry moved over to Ginny when they heard her talk, "The kids are fine Ginny," Harry told her, "We're going to get you to the castle as quickly as possible."  
  
Ginny feebly nodded her head again, but the movement proved too much for her in her weakened state and she promptly passed out again.  
  
"Come on, let's get them back to the castle now," Harry said. They cast levitation charms on the three girls and took them back to the castle. Once there, the three were rushed to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was already awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Oh dear," she said when she saw the three girls, "Get them on to beds quickly."  
  
As soon as Harry saw that the girls were being tended too her went to check on the other students and to find Professor McGonagall. Cho, Neville and Parvati were in the Great Hall with the other students. As soon as Harry walked in the questions came flying.  
  
"Will the Professors be all right?"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Are we being attacked?"  
  
Franklin Creevey pushed his way through the crowd up to Harry, "P-Professor P-Potter," he started his voice shaking and face full of fear, "wh-where's my sister? Where's Emily?"  
  
At just that moment Professor McGonagall was being led into the hall by one of the Prefects with a very apprehensive look on her face. With a curt nod of her head the teachers followed her out of the hall and with an apologetic look at Franklin; Harry followed them out too.  
  
"Where are the others?" McGonagall asked as soon as the others were outside.  
  
"In hospital," Harry replied.  
  
"We'll talk there then," she said and started heading off in that direction.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, what about the other students?" Harry asked.  
  
"What about them?" she replied turning to look at Harry.  
  
"Well they're scared and they have no idea what's going on. All they know is that people are hurt and that they have no answers."  
  
McGonagall's face turned sympathetic, "I know that Harry, but I just don't have any answers to give them. I wish I did. However, if you want to go in and reassure them then by all means, be my guest. We'll wait for you in the hospital wing."  
  
Harry watched them all walk down the hall toward the hospital wing before turning back to the Great Hall. What exactly was he going to say to the students? He didn't exactly have any answers either. He walked back into the hall and instantly felt every eye in the room fall on him.  
  
Clearing his throat he began, "I know you're all a little bit worried about what you may have seen today or what you may have heard. Now, I don't know anymore about what happened today than you do. But I do know that if there is any one safe place for you to be at, it's Hogwarts. You guys don't need to worry about anything while you're here."  
  
Harry looked around. A few faces seemed a little more relieved, but not much. "I'm sorry that we don't know anything else right now, but I promise you guys we'll do our best to figure out what happened today and keep you guys informed." A few more faces looked relieved.  
  
"I'm going to go check on the people in hospital now." He looked over toward Franklin, "As soon as Madame Pomfrey says it's all right, someone will come get you so you can see your sister, OK?" Franklin faintly shook his in answer and the Abbott triplets sat him back down to try and cheer him up.  
  
"All right, Prefects, keep the students here until dinner. Some of the teachers will be back here by then with an update and to have dinner with the students. After that take the students back to the common rooms. I guess we'll get word to you to let you know what's going on with classes and such." With that Harry hurried out of the hall and back to the hospital room.  
  
By the time he got back, Emily was already awake and sitting up with a very relieved Tyler and Coop sitting on the bed on either side of her. Madame Pomfrey was still with Hermione and Ginny and the other teachers were waiting for Harry in Madame Pomfrey's office. Harry didn't want to interrupt Madame Pomfrey's work so just continued on to join the others but stopping just in front of the office where Emily's bed was.  
  
"Feeling better?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes thank you," she replied. "Are they—going to be all right?" She asked motioning over to where Hermione and Ginny were laying at the opposite end of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry looked over to where his two friends were laying motionless and a lump rose in his throat. "Madame Pomfrey's going to take really good care of them. You just make sure that you get yourself better. Your brother will be brought by after this meeting with everyone. He's really worried."  
  
Emily instantly got worried, "Franklin—"  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said quick to reassure her, "I've already talked to him, I told him you'd be OK and that someone would come get him when it was time."  
  
"Thank you Professor Potter." Harry gave her a small smile and went off into the office.  
  
"How are Hermione and Ginny?" Harry asked when he walked into the office.  
  
"Not good," answered a very weary looking Ron from where he was sitting on the floor in the corner of the office. "Madame Pomfrey said that she doesn't know what they've been hexed with so the only thing we can do is wait it out. Ginny will probably come out of it quickly because she's already come round once, you remember, out on the road."  
  
He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair, "But, Hermione hasn't as much as fluttered her lashes so God knows how long she'll take to come around. She says she's got some potions that might stimulate her system, but she's in pretty much a coma for now."  
  
"I'm sorry Mate," Harry said crossing the room to sit next to his friend. "I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey will have them both up and around in no time."  
  
"All right," McGonagall started, "what happened?"  
  
Ron's voice was dripping with malice, "Why don't you ask Malfoy?"  
  
Draco pushed himself away from the desk he was leaning on, "Look, I already told you I had nothing to do with this."  
  
Ron stood up and took a step toward the pale haired boy, "And based on what exactly we supposed to take your word?" Harry was already on his feet and standing between Draco and Ron trying to avoid any further confrontation.  
  
"Ron, that's enough!" came McGonagall's clipped command from across the room, "I'll not have you talking to another one of my teachers in that fashion." Ron's eyes still shot daggers at Draco but he let Harry lead him back across the room. "The real question here is whether or not Voldemort is back or not."  
  
"That's just not possible!" Cho said. "Harry defeated him back in his seventh year."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Neville pointed out. "How long did he survive after his first fall when Harry was a baby? Just because he hasn't been around for all this time doesn't mean that he can't be coming back."  
  
"Neville's right," Harry agreed. "Look, all we know is that someone conjured up the Dark Mark. I suggest that a Ron and I go into the forest and see if we can find anything. Other than that we should just try to keep things around here as normal as possible. There's nothing else we can do."  
  
McGonagall sighed, "I agree. I'll head up to my office and write to the Minister of Magic. He must be made aware of this as soon as possible."  
  
After McGonagall left Harry told the others to go to the Great Hall to stay with the students during dinner while he and Ron checked out the forest near Hogsmeade and to make sure that someone brought Franklin Creevey in to see his sister. Neville, Cho, and Parvati left but Draco stayed behind.  
  
"I want to go search with you."  
  
Ron nearly chocked, "Over my dead body! Don't you think you've done enough?"  
  
Draco's body tensed up and Harry saw that this was going to get out of control again. "Enough! Ron this isn't doing the situation any good! Malfoy, you'd just better stay here. I think the search would go better if I don't have to make sure Ron isn't trying to get at you the whole time."  
  
Draco looked like he was about to argue, but gave a quick nod of his head instead. Harry and Ron headed to the door. Before Ron walked out he turned and headed back to Draco. "Oh, remember that judgment I was reserving. I've just made a decision. Stay away from my sister! I don't ever want to see you near her again! And you had better pray that Hermione comes out of this soon." Ron stormed out of the room and Draco just collapsed into one of the chairs, put his face in his hands and cried.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry and Ron search of the forest proved to be fruitless and after a few hours they had finally returned to the castle. Ginny and Hermione's conditions were still the same. By the time they had returned however Emily had been allowed to return to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily there were no classes the following day so they didn't have to worry about what to do with the students yet.  
  
It was sometime near midnight and Harry was trying to talk Ron into going to bed. Ron looked horrible and Harry told him he wouldn't do anyone any good if he didn't get any rest himself. In the end he got Madame Pomfrey to come tell him her patients needed some proper rest, which made Ron reluctantly go up to his room to sleep.  
  
It wasn't long after that Draco came downstairs again to see if Ron had finally left the hospital wing. He had been checking back frequently to see if he could have some time to sit with Ginny, but Ron hadn't been budging.  
  
He stopped by Hermione's bed to see if there was any change, but she was still lying quietly in her bed. He moved over to Ginny who was also lying quietly and brought a chair up next to her bed. Draco took her hand in his and rested his head on her bed. He didn't know how much time he'd been sitting there but before long he had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny's eyes opened slowly and she felt a little disoriented. Her eyelids still felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep the dark empty sleep she'd just woken up from when the day's events came back to her. She tried to lift her head but the pain of sudden movements made her rethink that choice. She felt someone holding her hand and looked down to see a familiar blonde head asleep next to her.  
  
She took her hand out of Draco's and caressed his face. His eyes slowly opened and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. He jumped out of his chair, "Your awake! Let me go get Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"No," she managed to croak out before he walked away from her. Her throat was so dry. "Don't leave me," she managed to add. Draco heard the dryness in her voice and got her some water from a pitcher on the dresser at her bedside. She took a couple of sips before pushing the cup away. Draco sat down next to her again and she held out her hand so that he could hold it again.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" she asked suddenly remembering what had happened to her friend.  
  
"She got hit pretty bad and is still knocked out," Draco told her. "No one knows when she'll wake up. We just have to wait it out."  
  
"Poor Hermione," Ginny said. "Poor Ron too," she added as an after thought, "where's he?"  
  
"He was here all night. I think Harry dragged him out of here a little while ago."  
  
"And the children?"  
  
"Emily Creevey fainted out there, but she's all right now and back in her common room, other than that the children were fine," he informed her.  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief, "I'm glad."  
  
Draco fidgeted a little in his seat, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked giving him a concerned look.  
  
Draco sighed and began, "Well remember how I told you that after Hogwarts I went to go work with my father? Well, while I was working for him he—"  
  
"Look, I've heard the stories about your father before," Ginny interrupted, "and honestly, I don't care what your father did. You're not your father."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he wished it were so simple. "Just after you and Hermione were attacked the Dark Mark appeared in the sky."  
  
Ginny gasped, "You don't mean—"  
  
"I don't know what that means," Draco said standing up and pacing. "But what if this means the worst. What if he found Voldemort? What if this means he's back? I don't want to have to live up to my father's expectations any more. I don't want to live that life."  
  
"You don't have to live that life, no one is making you."  
  
"But I can't escape it either. Your brother wants me to stay away from you. He made that quite clear."  
  
Ginny struggled to push herself up to sitting position on her bed, "That's not for him to decide."  
  
"Maybe he's right. Good things don't last in my life." Draco came over to the bed and sat next to her. "You remember our first day here? That picture you saw in my room?"  
  
"That woman and the baby?"  
  
Draco smiled, "The woman was Alison and the baby was Bethany."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"They died, at the beginning of this year. There was a fire . . . that was my wife and daughter," by this time Draco was crying.  
  
Another gasp escaped Ginny's lips and tears formed in her eyes as well. She leaned forward and hugged Draco. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"The point is," Draco said pulling back, "they were the only good things that had been in my life and they were taken away. Then you came into my life and you were almost taken away too. I can't do that again. Maybe you're brother's right and I should leave you alone."  
  
"And what about what I want? What about my pain? What about what I'd lose if you stayed away? My life is better because you're in it. I don't want to lose that. I'll deal with my brother, but I don't want you to run away from this because something happened. We're both stronger than this."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Draco said.  
  
Ginny took both his hands in hers, "Then don't leave me. Look, I've lived through Voldemort once; I know we'll be able to get through this now. You just have to trust in me."  
  
"All right," he said, "I trust you." He stood up, "Now get some sleep, you'll need your strength."  
  
"I heard you call me Ginny," she said as he helped her lay back down in bed.  
  
He bit back a smile and said in mock severity, "A very grave oversight I assure you. And I can guarantee that it will most definitely never happen again. Now go to sleep...Weasley."  
  
"Good night Draco," she said. He laughed at her use of his first name then bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips and went upstairs to bed.  
  
A/N: Chelles I would never kill off Ginny or Hermione!!! Maybe someone else (wink wink) but never Ginny or Hermione!!! LOL. Anyway, I think we're moving along nicely here. Hope everyone is enjoying it. Things are going to start happening now that the poo has hit the fan (I really like that saying!) Review if you have time! L8r! 


	19. The Not So Easy Path To Recovery

A/N: How's everyone doing? Hope you're all enjoying the story! Now let's keep it going! Thanks for the reviews y'all keep me going!!!  
  
~Chapter 19~  
  
"Honestly Ron, stop fussing!" Ginny said slightly frustrated. Her brother hadn't left her side that whole morning and although his intentions were good he was starting to drive her a bit crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny, I just want to make you comfortable."  
  
"Please just sit down!" she said. Ron sat in the chair next to her. His irritation at his inability to do nothing was still evident as he began twiddling his fingers. "Did you owl Mum and Dad yet?"  
  
"Just this morning. Don't worry, I told her that you were perfectly all right and that she didn't need to swoop down here to take care of you," he told her.  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God, your fussing is bad enough, hers would be absolute torture!"  
  
"Good morning Ginny," Draco said as he entered the hospital wing. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Ron instantly stood up fists clenching and unclenching at his side. "I'm feeling fine, thank you," Ginny replied.  
  
Draco held out his hands toward her, in them he held two small glasses vases, which held flowers that he had brought for her from the nursery. "I brought these to brighten up the room," he said putting one vase down next to Ginny. "I brought one for Hermione too," he said crossing the room and putting the other one next to her bed. He stopped for a moment next to her bed to check her condition before turning back to Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled at him, "Thank you, Draco, that was sweet. Wasn't that sweet Ron?" she asked turning to her brother.  
  
"Lovely," he answered in a clipped voice. "Now you need your rest, so maybe he'd better get lost."  
  
"Nonsense," Ginny said, "I told you I feel perfectly fine. In fact Madame Pomfrey says I shouldn't have to stay here much longer."  
  
"But I insist—"  
  
Ginny interrupted him in a voice that left no room for argument, "No Ron, I insist. I want him to stay."  
  
"Very well," Ron grumbled giving in. He didn't really want to argue with his sister when she wasn't feeling well. He figured when she was out of hospital he'd tell her that she wasn't to see Draco anymore, but for now he'd let her have her way. "I'm going to go sit with Hermione for a while." With one last menacing look at Draco, Ron walked across the room and took a seat next to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Come sit next to me," Ginny said patting the bed next to her.  
  
"So you're feeling better?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling mu—what in the world is that!" Ginny asked grabbing Draco's face and bringing it close to hers for her inspection. On his jaw she noticed for the first time a pale purple bruise. "What happened to you here?" she demanded.  
  
Draco brought his voice to a whisper, "Well, your brother and I had a—er—difference of opinion when it came to the Dark Mark yesterday."  
  
Ginny could just imagine what the difference of opinion was. "I'm so sorry he did this," Ginny said kissing his bruise, "so sorry," she kissed it again.  
  
Draco pulled away, "Ginny, darling, I really don't want a matching bruise on the other side so if it's all the same to you, can you not do that when your brother is in the same room?" he whispered.  
  
Ginny giggled at him, "Sorry. Oh, Ron told me that the search of the forest last night was for nothing. There were no clues."  
  
"I know," Draco replied, "McGonagall told us this morning. But I don't want to talk about that right now. You need rest, you shouldn't be worried about that right now."  
  
Ginny gave a frustrated sigh, "I wish you and my brother would stop telling me what I can and cannot handle! I'm fine!"  
  
"Still, let's talk about something else."  
  
"OK. Let's talk about what the Minister of Magic said in his reply to McGonagall," she said.  
  
Draco laughed, "You impertinent little git. We're not going to talk about anything in relation to what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday."  
  
"Please?" Ginny asked with her hands clasped in front of her and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"No," Draco said in a tone that said the matter was settled. Ginny humphed and grudgingly let him change the subject.  
  
"Where's our sister? Where is she?" came George Weasley's voice from the entrance of the hospital wing half an hour later.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, "Oh God. How much worse can this day get."  
  
Draco chuckled at her, "I'd better go, I don't fare well with just Ron, and I don't even want to try with three of your brothers here. I'll be back later." He gave her a sympathetic smile as her brothers swarmed her and then left.  
  
"Ginny are you all right?" Fred asked as he reached her bed. "We cleaned out Honeydukes of their candy for you and Hermione," he said holding up a huge bag overflowing with candy.  
  
"Plus we threw in a few goodies from our store too," George said. "If you're going to be sick, you might as well be able to pull pranks on people."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what Ron told you guys, but I'm fine!" Ginny said quite exasperated at this point about being treated like she was an invalid.  
  
"Sorry Gin, Mum owled us this morning and told us to get over here as soon as possible and to make sure that you were all right," George informed her.  
  
Ron stepped forward, "I wrote Mum this morning. I've been taking care of her," he said feeling a bit hurt."  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow at him, "Ron you call this taking care of Ginny? Look," he said picking up the pitcher next to her bed, "this is empty, what if she got thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah," George agreed. "And look at these pillows! They haven't even been fluffed up for optimum comfort!" he said practically shoving Ginny forward to fluff her pillows.  
  
Ginny sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon indeed if all three of her brothers were going to be taking care of her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Potter!" Harry turned at the sound of his name and saw Draco coming toward him. "I need to talk to you for a minute," Draco said when he reached him. He glanced around at the students who were walking the halls, "In private."  
  
"Sure," Harry said wondering why Draco would be seeking him out. The walked into one of the nearby classrooms. "What's on your mind," Harry asked sitting on top of one of the desks.  
  
Draco sat on a desk opposite of him, "Something other than the extremely obvious is wrong here." Draco looked away. He half expected Harry to tell him he was being crazy. That whatever he was thinking was probably all in his head and that he just needed to get a grip.  
  
He wasn't however expecting, "I completely agree with you." Draco's eyes snapped back to Harry. "The Dark Mark appears and Fudge doesn't want to do anything about it." The fact that Fudge didn't want to check out the disturbance had been bothering Harry since McGonagall told them that morning. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one who was thinking along those lines even if the other person was Draco.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement, "Especially if this means that Voldemort is back. Fudge knows that Voldemort's got a thing about getting to you and if you're here then he should want to check it out not chalk it up as some fluke."  
  
"But there were no clues left, nothing. Ron and I checked all over the forest last night."  
  
"I guess we just sit and wait," Draco said. "Damn it!" he said striking the desk with his fist. "I can't believe this is happening! This was all supposed to be over and done with. You took care of Voldemort already! We aren't supposed to be having to worry about the people we care about getting hurt anymore!"  
  
Harry stared at Draco in disbelief. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. This certainly wasn't the same Draco Malfoy that he had spent seven years at Hogwarts with. Of course he didn't know this Draco any more than he knew the one he went to school with, the only thing that he knew about this one was that he was very concerned about Ginny which raised him up a little in Harry's esteem.  
  
"Look, if there's any one thing I know for sure it's that anger isn't going to change the past. Ginny's all right now and that's all that matters," Harry said.  
  
Draco jumped off the table and took a couple of steps away from Harry, "But Hermione is still hurt. Weasley seems to think that it's my entire fault and for all I know it might be. For all I know my father could be the one who found Voldemort and brought him back."  
  
Harry's brows drew together, "How is that your fault?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath still not looking at Harry, "The man was going crazy. All he did was talk about how he was going to find Voldemort and how that was going to make him that much more valuable to the Dark Lord. I never paid attention to him. I thought it was crazy talk." He turned back to Harry, "You had already defeated Voldemort; I just thought eventually my father would let it go." He turned away again, "Then one day he disappeared. I knew, just knew, he went looking for Voldemort. I didn't try to stop my father, or go looking for him, or anything. Maybe if I had done something more, paid a bit more attention to him instead of business, then maybe none of this would have happened."  
  
Harry just stared at Draco not really knowing what to say. "None of that is any of your fault, your father would have gone off anyway, you can't blame yourself for any of that. Besides your father was always really devoted to Voldemort, he would have gone whether you tried to stop him or not."  
  
"You're probably right," Draco said. An awkward silence passed between the two as they realized that they'd just shared their first conversation that didn't involve insults and hostility, but actually had shared opinions and acceptance. Harry felt that he understood Draco a little better now; life under a domineering father must have been a bit difficult. It didn't change the fact that Draco had tormented his childhood, but it started building a bridge for the future. "Thanks for listening," Draco said after a minute.  
  
"Anytime," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I've still got some parchments to grade before going back to visit Ginny later."  
  
The two boys walked out of the classroom and nearly ran over Emily, Tyler, and Coop. Coop instantly ducked behind his two other friends in case Draco wanted to tear into him and didn't come out again until Draco started making his way down the corridor.  
  
"You didn't even touch him that time Coop!" Tyler said laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Tyler," Coop grumbled.  
  
Emily ignored her friends, "How are Professors Granger and Weasley?"  
  
Harry told her their conditions and Emily looked down, "This is my fault."  
  
"What?" Harry asked tipping her chin up to look at him, why would you say anything like that?"  
  
"Well," Emily began, "I wanted to talk to them, I'm the reason they were behind everyone. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me."  
  
Harry knelt down in front of her, "Listen to me Emily, what happened yesterday isn't your fault. I don't want you to think that. I know that neither Hermione nor Ginny would want you to think that either, OK?"  
  
"OK," she replied still not persuaded.  
  
"All right, I'll see you guys later," he said and continued down the corridor.  
  
"Harry!" someone called behind him.  
  
Harry turned hoping it wasn't another person about to tell him how the previous days events had been their fault.  
  
Neville came running up to him, "Harry," he said again a bit out of breath, "Ron asked me to come get you. Hermione is awake."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked into what appeared to be pandemonium around Hermione's bed. Ron, Parvati, Cho, Ginny, the Weasley twins, and now Neville were crowded around a still weary looking Hermione.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's head rose from somewhere in the middle of the mayhem. "Enough! You," she said pointing to Ginny, "Get back in bed!" Ginny stuck out her bottom lip in a pout but complied. "You and you," she said pointing to Ron and Harry, "may stay, but only if you are seated in chairs, the rest of you out of here now! These patients need their rest!!!"  
  
Everyone started grumbling as they filled out. Before Fred and George left they said their final goodbyes to Ginny and Ron, as they would be heading back to Hogsmeade. After wishing Hermione well again they too left the room.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said going over to the bed and leaning down to give her a hug. "I'm sure you didn't imagine you'd be waking up to that. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've got a huge headache. Other than that, I'm feeling fine, I guess. So are you guys going to fill me in on what happened or what?" she asked.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at their friend, she had barely been up for ten minutes and she already wanted to know all there was to know. Since Madame Pomfrey had left the room again Ginny left her bed and crossed over to sit on Hermione's bed. Harry and Ron quickly retold the story to Hermione and Harry filled the three of them in on the conversation he'd just had with Draco.  
  
"Malfoy! Why doesn't the whole world just go Malfoy crazy!" Ron said. "Doesn't anyone see what's going on here?" he asked.  
  
Harry sympathized with his friend, but he had to be honest, "I have to believe him on this, I really don't think he had anything to do with this. You didn't see him Ron, you didn't see how concerned he was over Ginny. Or over Hermione for that matter. The bottom line is that I think we should trust him on this."  
  
Ron felt so betrayed, first his sister, then Hermione, and now his best friend. "I can't believe the lot of you."  
  
"I've had enough of this Ron!" Hermione said. "You need to stop thinking about who he used to be when we went to school and look at who he is now. That's why you can't believe us. We've learned to look past what Malfoy was then and see who he's become. You haven't even given him a chance!" She took a deep breath and leaned back into the bed obviously having exerted more energy in chastising Ron than she should have.  
  
Ron thought for a minute, of course he'd given Draco a chance. Hadn't he? Well, maybe not such a fair chance if he thought about it. And it seemed that everyone else was able to find at least one redeeming quality in Draco, perhaps Hermione was right and he was still only seeing the Draco of the past. "I'm sorry, I've been a jerk."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said agreeing, "but we love you in spite of that."  
  
"I'm still calling him Malfoy," Ron said defiantly.  
  
"I'm still calling you Weasley," came Draco's reply from the doorway. Four pairs of eyes shot over as Draco pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Hermione's bed. "I heard you were up," he said to Hermione, "I wanted to see how you were doing." He stopped behind Ginny placing his hands on her arms.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Other than a headache, I'm fine. Thank you for the flowers, by the way, they are lovely."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"How long were you listening there?" Ron demanded indignantly.  
  
"I believe from I've been a jerk," Draco said. "As I recall, no one argued the point."  
  
Ron was about to tear into Draco when he realized that he was just baiting him. He looked around at his friends who wore expressions of worry that Ron would do Draco bodily harm. "Oh see, he's got jokes. I can take it. I'm OK."  
  
A/N: Poor Ron, he thinks the whole world is against him! Hugs to Ron! LOL. Anyway, the girls are OK. I know that makes a lot of you out there happy! I just want to apologize for taking two days to update. I'll try not to let that happen again!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and as always review if you have time! L8r! 


	20. The Tyler Method & Christmas

A/N: Hey everyone it's me!!! I'm back in school again (boo!) and it's so boring! I've also been so sick! I've had this stupid cold for what seems like forever and I can't get rid of it! Damn communicable diseases! I hope that everyone had a very Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa (whichever applies to you), and a very Happy Healthy New Year! OK, back to the story, we're going to skip along time wise in the beginning.

~Chapter 20~

Ginny was released from hospital that afternoon and Hermione the following day. Classes were canceled for that Monday to give Ginny and Hermione an extra day to recover and to give McGonagall and the teachers time to discuss a game plan on what to do in case of any imminent attacks near the school.

McGonagall decided that Hogsmeade trips were to be indefinitely cancelled until the threat could be dealt with. She also didn't believe that anyone would dare actually attack the school since Voldemort hand never actually done so before.

Harry wanted to point out that Voldemort had never attacked Hogwarts before because Dumbledore had been there and there was no one that he feared more than Dumbledore. He kept these thoughts to himself though so as not to add any unnecessary fear to anyone else. Besides, most of them thought that Harry was now the wizard that Voldemort feared most and Harry hoped that they were right.

The staff was tense those first weeks after the initial attack, constantly expecting the next one; both relieved and fearful when it never came. They began taking shifts patrolling the halls and keeping watch from the Astronomy tower. After a month past without incident, most everyone was ready to agree with Fudge and chalk it up to a fluke.

By December McGonagall still hadn't lifted the ban on Hogsmeade and to make up for all the missed outings she agreed to let the students have a winter formal which she also opened up to all the students at the school, not just the third years and above.

"Did you see the notice, Emily?" Franklin asked her excitedly. "The whole school gets to go!"

Emily, Coop, and Tyler had been sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room working on potions homework when Franklin and the triplets bounded over to tell them the happy news. "Yeah, I saw Franklin. So," she asked giving him a teasing smile, "you gonna ask a girl to go?"

Franklin's ears went pink, "A-a-ask a g-g-g-girl?" He looked ready to faint.

Tyler looked at the nervous boy, "There's nothing to it! Here let me show you how it's done." Tyler stood up from the table and rolled back his shoulders and then twisted his head to crack his neck.

Coop rolled his eyes, "Truly we're watching a master at work."

"Quiet amateur," Tyler retorted, "I need to get loosened up first."

"Are you sure you should be working without a net there cowboy?" Emily asked biting back a smile.

Tyler glared at her, "I honestly expected better from you Em." He turned to Franklin, "Now Franklin, watch how it's done."

Franklin moved to lean against his sister's chair as the group watched him walk up to Jennifer Wellington, a fellow fourth year, who was talking to a group of her friends. She smiled at him when he said hello and nervously tucked her long black hair behind her ear. "Hey Jennifer, how's it going?"

"It's going well," she replied while her friends giggled behind them.

"That's good to hear. Did you see the notice for the winter formal?" he asked her.

Her eyes went wide as she realized where the conversation was headed. She could hardly hide her smile when she answered, "Yeah. I can't wait. It should be a really good time."

"It will be," he agreed. "Actually, I was hoping that you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance."

"Really? I mean, yes! I'd love to!"

They chatted for a few more minutes before Jennifer's friends whisked her away insisting that she needed to start deciding how she was going to wear her hair for a dance that was still two weeks away. Tyler walked back to his friends rubbing his knuckles on the front of his robes, "And that my dear Franklin is how it's done!"

"Unbelievable," Emily said. "'Do me the honor of accompanying me?' Honestly, I didn't think your vocabulary was so advanced."

Tyler put his hand on his chest in mock hurt, "Honestly Em, are you trying to draw blood today?"

"Well if he could do it…" Franklin said standing up strait and rolling back his shoulders as Tyler had done before.

Emily worried about how her brother might face rejection tried to reassure him, "OK Franklin, just remember, that if she says no there are other girls who would love to go with you."

He gave her a look that said there was nothing to worry about, "If I do what Tyler did then I'll be OK."

"Finally!" Tyler said, "Someone recognized my natural, raw, untapped talent!"

Franklin finished "loosening up" and looked around the room. He finally found the person he had been looking for sitting by herself sitting in a corner of the common room working on some homework. He took a deep breath and made his way over to Sofia McCoy.

"Good luck," the triplets called out in unison as Franklin made his way over.

"Oh God please don't let him get hurt," Emily said watching him walk over to a first year she didn't know.

"H-hey Sofia," Franklin said sitting next to her. "H-how's it going?"

She turned her green eyes up to him and smiled, "Hi Franklin, things are frustrating. I'm working on my Charms homework and it's very vexing." She gave her head a frustrating shake causing her blonde ringlets to bounce prettily around her face. "If only I had your head for Charms, I watch you all the time, you're awfully good in that class," Sofia's face turned pink as she realized what she said.

"Of course I'll help you," Franklin said instantly. He moved closer to her on the floor to look her notes and in the process caught a glimpse of his friends and sister waiting for him, "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Oh, you have to go," Sofia said sounding very disappointed, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

"No, no, nothing like that, I'm talking about the reason I came over here." One of Sofia's eyebrows arched. "Well, there's this dance coming up—"

"YES! I'll go with you Franklin Creevey!"

"Well how about that, my method really does work!" Tyler said as Franklin shot them the thumbs up sign and moved over to help Sofia with her Charms homework. "I am a bloody genius," he finished in awe of himself.

"You're going to be plain old bloody if you don't stop going on like that," Coop promised menacingly.

"Well, we're going to go," Andrew told them, "we're going to use the Tyler Method too!" With that the triplets were off.

"The 'Tyler Method,' I'm a method."

"Snap out of it!" Coop said waving his hand in front of Tyler's face.

"Sorry. So Coop, whom are you going to ask? Maybe you could you the Tyler Method on some lucky young lady too."

Coop and Emily rolled their eyes, "I have someone in mind," he said looking down at his hands.

Emily tensed a little and Tyler leaned toward his friend, "Who?"

"I don't want to say," he replied.

Tyler's brows drew together, "Well, why ever the hell not?"

"I just don't want to tell you that's all," Coop answered still fully absorbed by whatever was on his hands.

Tyler turned to Emily who had gone back to doing her homework; at least he figured that with two people it'd be easier to pry the information out of him. "Did you hear that Em? He doesn't want to tell us!"

Emily replied a little, curtly, "Yes I heard him. What do you want me to do about it?"

Tyler leaned back in his chair. "Well this mystery woman thing sucks. I hate not knowing."

Emily abruptly stood up and picked up her notes and books, "If you're going to keep going with this ridiculous conversation then I'm going to the library. I'll see you both at dinner."

Tyler watched her storm out of the portrait opening, "What's with her?"

"I don't know."

~~~

Emily didn't make it to dinner and she wasn't back in the common room by curfew either. "I'll go find her," Coop said heading toward the Fat Lady. Coop hurried through the halls hoping that he didn't have a run in with Filch who would love nothing more than to have a student to turn in for staying out past curfew.

He walked into the deserted library and headed toward the back where he, Emily and Tyler liked to go when they studied here. He wasn't prepared to see Emily hunched over a box of tissues quietly crying.

"Emily," he called out rushing over to her side.

Emily straightened immediately and tried to look away from him. "Go away, Coop. Just leave me alone."

"Now, Em," he said straddling the bench next to her and turning her to look at him, "you know I can't do that. Have you been crying in here since you left Tyler and me this afternoon?"

"No," she said miserably, "the crying didn't start until about an hour ago, before then I was just angry."

Coop looked around the table she was sitting at. There were piles of tissue scattered all over her potions notes, "Wow, that's a lot of tissue for one hour."

Fresh tears started and she tried to turn away again, "Go away, Coop!"

"I'm sorry," he said turning her back again. He smoothed her blonde hair out of her face and wiped her tears from her cheeks. He couldn't help notice how her already beautiful blue eyes looked like sparkling sapphires with her tears and the light of the fire behind them.

"Coop, what are you doing?" Emily asked her voice a shaky whisper.

Coop's face turned red as he realized that he was tracing the curves of her face. He quickly brought his hands to his side, "I'm sorry, Em." He cleared his throat, "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"I can't. Look, I'm really sorry that you had to come out here and all, but I'll be OK, I just needed some time to myself." She started gathering her things together.

Coop stood and grabbed her hands forcing her to stop and look at him, "Oh no you don't. You're going to tell me what's wrong. Does this have anything to do with the conversation Tyler and I were having?"

"What? What conversation?"

"The mystery girl conversation?" Coop answered.

Her eyes darkened slightly before she laughed and said "Don't be silly, of course not."

Coop noticed her reaction, "Don't lie to me, Em. Why does it bother you?" he asked. Emily looked down, to the side, anywhere but at him. "Tell me," he demanded. Her eyes snapped to his in anger prompting him to add, "Please."

"Please don't make me do this, Coop," she beseeched him.

"There's nothing you can't tell me, Emily."

"Alright, I was jealous! Are you happy now? I was jealous that you wanted to go to the dance with some mystery girl that was so special that you couldn't even say her name," she couldn't look at Coop so she sat on the bench again. He let go of her hands and she reached for her tissues as tears started coming again.

Coop sat in front of her again not looking at her either, "The thing about that is—"

"Coop, you don't have to explain anything to me," Emily said sniffling.

"Listen to me Emily," he said bringing his hazel eyes to meet hers, "the reason I didn't want to say anything about this girl before was because…er…well I haven't exactly treated her right lately, but that all changed recently and I realized that she means more to me than I originally thought."

"This isn't exactly helping my situation, Coop," Emily said reaching up to wipe more tears away.

Coop took her hand in his and held her chin with the other forcing her to look at him, "I'm talking about you, you daft girl. Ever since that day in Hogsmeade, I don't know, I've realized that I've been short with you and haven't been a good friend and I apologize. But the thing is, I don't just want to be your friend."

Twice Emily opened her mouth and took a breath to say something and twice no words came out. The third time it happened Coop laughed. "Well isn't this interesting, nothing to say. Better make the most of this situation then." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. When he leaned back her eyes were cloudy and her cheeks were flushed.

"Now only one thing left to do," he said standing and rolling back his shoulders then twisting his head to crack his neck. "Hey Emily."

"Wh-what?" she asked wondering what in the world was going on.

"How's it going?" Coop continued.

"Have you gone mad?" Emily asked him.

Coop went on as if he hadn't heard her, "That's good to hear. Did you see the notice for the winter formal?" he asked her.

Emily started giggling as she realized what Coop was doing. He stood there expectantly waiting for some sort of reply from her. She was barely able to nod her head in between the laughter. "I…hear…good…time…"

"It will be," he agreed. "Actually, I was hoping that you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance."

She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, Phillip Anthony Cooper, Jr., I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Well what do you know," Coop said slightly bewildered, "the 'Tyler Method' really does work."

~~~

Ginny pulled her head back away from around the corner to give Coop and Emily a couple of moments of privacy. She was glad that Emily was finally able to work out her problems with Coop and made a mental note to tell Hermione. She walked back to Draco. "Nope nobody there," she said in her most innocent voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. This marvelous little map of yours," Draco said holding up the Marauders Map for emphasis, "says that there is an Emily Creevey and a Phillip Cooper just around that wall. Now step aside, I can't wait to get that boy in detention," Draco said trying to get around her.

She put her hands up on his chest, "No, don't!"

"Why not?" Draco asked.

Ginny wrung her hands together nervously, "They're having a bit of a romantic moment and I don't think that we should interrupt."

"Well, isn't it most unfortunate that their romantic moment is on our watch and will now end with him getting so much detention that his grandchildren will still be serving it whenever they make it to this school," Draco informed her with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Now Draco," Ginny said sliding her hands up his chest, "how would you feel if you and I were having a moment," she kissed his neck, "and someone was plotting," more kisses along his jaw, "on how to make you suffer the most," she nibbled on his ear. "That's my job," she whispered.

Draco's breath sang unevenly in her ear, "You're evil," he said causing her to giggle, "Let's just remember I'm the Slytherin around here."

"I'll try," she agreed solemnly before kissing him lightly and pulling him away. She sighed, "Now let's just get these two to bed so I can make you suffer more in the Astronomy tower."

"I can get them out of here in two seconds," Draco promised.

Ginny bit back a smile; "I don't want to scare them to death. This won't take long." She walked toward where Emily and Coop were and called out, "Emily? Coop? You guys still in here?" She heard the surprised teenagers in the other room gasp at being caught out past curfew and if she knew the male species at all, knew that Coop was trying to talk her into trying to sneak out some other way.

She smiled and looked to Draco who just shook his head she could have sworn she heard him say 'Imbecile.' She went around the corner, "Oh there you are, you guys gave Tyler a scare. He said you went looking for Emily almost half an hour ago."

"What's been going on here?" Draco demanded through narrowed eyes.

Coop swallowed hard, "Nothing Professor, we just, er — lost track of the time. We'll head straight back to the dormitory though. We're sorry."

If it was possible Draco's eyes narrowed even more, "See that you do because if I see you once more tonight, you'll be sorry."

"Yes sir." They finished gathering the rest of Emily's stuff then Coop took Emily's hand and they left the library.

"Is it because he's knocked you down…twice…that you dislike him so?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I do have a certain reputation to uphold," Draco remarked regally grabbing the front of his robes. "If the students stop fearing me then what do I have?"

Ginny nearly chocked, "Stopped fearing you? I don't think there's any imminent danger of that."

"Good. Like I said, I have a reputation." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now, I believe there was something said about an Astronomy tower."

~~~

"I can't believe we have to chaperone this blasted dance," Ron grumbled as he, Harry, Draco, and Neville waited in the staff lounge for the girls to join them on the evening of the dance.

Neville and Harry looked at each other as if Ron had lost his mind before Harry replied, "Well, you are a teacher. It kinda goes with the job."

"I know that, I'm not stupid," Ron answered in his own defense. "What I mean is that there are…better things…to do with a night off," he finished ears pink.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Weasley," Draco agreed, "there are better things to do on a night than to make sure that these little buggers are keeping their hands north of the equator and that no one is spiking the punch with Fire Whiskey."

Harry chuckled and Neville just rolled his eyes. They both had a pretty good idea of how Ron and Draco would rather spend their free time. "I'm glad someone agrees with me," Ron said leaning back against the wall. The girls finally arrived and they made their way to the great hall.

It had been decorated to suit the occasion. Christmas wreaths, garland, and holly hung throughout the hall and the ceiling was enchanted to have a light snowfall above them. Candles were twinkling throughout the hall and at the no less than twelve Christmas trees were beautifully decorated around the hall.

"All right," McGonagall said walking in behind them, the students will be arriving shortly. I trust that you will all keep a close watch on them. Any students engaging in any funny business will spend the rest of the evening with me in the teacher's lounge."

Ron and Draco glanced at each other and shuddered at the thought of having to spend the night with no other company but McGonagall. He hated to admit it, but it turned out that he and Draco had more things in common than he'd first expected. He still didn't entirely trust the guy, but his opinion of him had improved greatly. Besides, he couldn't deny that his sister was happy.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful," Emily said as she, Coop, Tyler, and Jennifer arrived at the hall.

"Yeah," Jennifer agreed, "tonight is going to be so much fun!"

Music was playing in the background and Emily grabbed Coops hand, "Come on, let's go dance!"

"OK," he answered as she dragged him out.

Ron sighed for what seemed the tenth time in the past half hour. He leaned close to Hermione so no one could over hear, "Are you sure I can't convince you to sneak away? I can be very persuasive," he added pressing a quick kiss to her neck.

Hermione laughed, "I already told you no. Besides, the students leave in just a few days for winter holiday. You'll have more than enough opportunities to have me to yourself. Not like you don't have plenty now."

"There's no such thing as enough time with you."

Hermione smiled at him, "That's so sweet Ron, but we're still not sneaking off."

Ron smiled back at her, "You know me to well, love."

On the other side of the hall Draco was having similar thoughts. "I'd give half of everything I own to be anywhere else with you right now."

"Really?" Ginny asked, feigning a devastated look. "I'm only worth half of everything you own? I mean if it was me, I would have said three fourths at least."

"Three fourths?" Draco asked rubbing his chin in consideration of what she said. "No I'm sorry, half is as high as I'll go."

Ginny laughed, "You insolent, no good, impertinent…"

"Now Ginny," Draco said pinching her lips together with his thumb and pointer finger, "You're going to give people the impression that you don't like me."

"Good!" she said turning her back on him, "After what you just said I don't think I can love you anymore!"

His arms came around her waist and he pulled her to him. "Love?" he whispered in her ear. "Who said anything about love?"

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand not having noticed what she had said. "What I had meant to say…" she started.

"Nope, you can't take it back," Draco told her. "I heard you say it." He turned her around to look at him, "Do you love me, Ginny?"

She thought about lying, about playing it off, but somehow she found herself telling him the truth. "Yes."

He smiled at her the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen him smile, "I love you too, Ginny Weasley." Then he started kissing her not caring that they were in a crowded hall not caring that anyone could be watching. Not even the sound of someone clearing their throat was enough to get them to stop.

It wasn't until Harry actually tapped Draco on the arm that he and Ginny pulled away from each other. Cho stood just behind him trying her hardest not to laugh, and Harry just cleared his throat again. "Ah, that is—well, this generally is the behavior that we're supposed to be watching against."

"Er—right. Sorry about that, Potter," Draco said straightening up and smoothing out his robes. Ginny was bright red and was practically hiding behind Draco.

"No problem, Malfoy. Er—see you guys around." He took Cho's hand again and they left the couple to compose themselves.

As soon as Harry and Cho were out of earshot Draco turned to Ginny, "Everything I own. Right now."

"Don't tempt me."

~~~

The rest of the dance went on without any major incident. The only student to be sent to spend the night with McGonagall was Bryce Davis who thought that he'd actually be able to spike the punch. Unfortunately he didn't know that the punch was charmed to spit up on anyone who tried to add anything extra to the mix.

It wasn't until the last students were finally sent off to their common rooms that Hermione noticed something off. "Hey, where are Neville and Parvati?"

Everyone looked around realizing for the first time that they weren't there. "How long have they been gone?" Cho asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said.

"I really can't remember the last time I saw them here tonight," Harry added.

"That lucky guy," Ron muttered jealously.

"Tell me about it," Draco agreed.

~~~

"Hey Ron, I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with the others today." Hermione said as she led Ron into her bedroom.

It was Christmas and since there were only a few students left on campus McGonagall agreed to let the teachers take a trip to Hogsmeade so that they could visit the Weasley twins. To ensure everyone's safety they would be taking the trip via the secret passage under the Whomping Willow. Neville and Parvati had graciously agreed to stay behind and chaperone due to their unarranged disappearance from the winter formal.

Hermione had stayed behind because she had a lot of work that she needed to catch up on and she figured that she should take every opportunity. She was actually rather surprised that Ron didn't try to talk her into going anyway, but decided that he was respecting her wishes to do her best.

She walked back to her desk where she had parchment spread all over the place. Sitting down she offered him some tea. He nervously declined and she picked up her cup again waiting for him to tell her why he was still there.

"Well, I didn't want to go without you," he said.

She shook her head at him, "Ron I told you, I had a lot of work to do, I wasn't going to be lonely or anything."

"I also wanted to give you this," he said pulling his hand from behind his back.

She hadn't realized that he'd been carrying anything, but her face lit up when he offered her the package. She put her tea down and took the package from his hands. "Ron, I thought we all exchanged gifts this morning." They had all met in the teachers lounge that morning to give their gifts to make it easier than waiting until they saw one another throughout the day.

"I had—er—left this one in my room."

Hermione gave him a curious look before opening her gift. She smiled at him when she saw that he'd gotten her a book, she always appreciated a good book. "_Dream Weddings: A Day of Magic and Beauty_," she read aloud. "OK," she began slowly, not really understanding why he chose this one for her, but she loved it because it came from him, "I don't know anyone who's getting married, but at least I'll be prepared for when I do. Thank you, Ron."

"Well," he said standing up and reaching into his pocket, "you don't know anyone because I haven't asked you yet," he said pulling out a small ring box.

"Oh my God," Hermione said. Ron got down on one knee. "Oh my God," Hermione said lurching forward in her seat. Ron opened the box and pulled out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring in a white gold setting. "Oh my God," Hermione was still saying.

"Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since we were students here. Then we went our separate ways and lost touch. Fate gave us another chance to be together and I don't want to ruin it. Will you marry me?"

Tears were in Hermione's eyes as she knelt down in front of Ron. "Yes Ron, I will." The grin on Ron's face caused even more tears to come to Hermione's eyes as Ron slid the ring onto Hermione's fingers. "It's beautiful." She looked back up at Ron, "I love you so much, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione." They knelt there just staring at each other. "You know, this may be the first time I've ever done this, but I'm pretty sure that there's supposed to be some kissing involved with a proposal!"

Hermione laughed as she began kissing him. At first they were soft teasing kisses but it wasn't long before Ron's lips were urging hers to open and his tongue was sliding inside her mouth. She leaned into him causing him to lie back on the floor. She followed him down, not breaking the contact with his lips. Her hair fell like a curtain around his face. Ron's hands went to her waist pulling her down on top of him. A small moan escaped her as her body pressed against his.

Ron rolled them over so he was lying on top of her. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his attention. Her brown eyes were dark with pleasure and begging him not to stop. He gently brushed her hair of her face he leaned down and kissed her again. She brought her hands up in his hair and kissed him with all the love she felt for him. She brought her small hands down the front of his chest and he felt her trying to unbutton the front of his shirt. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before they crossed the point of no return.

She'd gotten about two buttons undone before Ron clasped her hands in his and pinned them gently above her head. "Hermione, we have to think for a minute."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, you sassy little vixen, right now, we can still stop," he told her, laughing at her yearning.

"Ron, I don't want to stop, I want to be with you."

"Hermione, you're not thinking rationally right now, we're on the floor in the middle of your room. I don't think this is exactly the place you want to do this," he pointed out.

"Then let's move to the bed," she said pulling her head up to kiss him again.

Ron released her hands and cupped her face. Her hands immediately went for his shirt again. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

In answer Hermione pushed against him rolling on top of him again she made quick work of the last two buttons on Ron's shirt before tearing off her jumper. Now this time it was Ron's eyes that were darkening with desire and when she said yes again he didn't argue the point.

A/N: My that was a lot of fluff at the end!!! I know you all agree! OK, so here's the deal with the fluff kiddies, I know that there was talk about Ginny making Draco "suffer" in the Astronomy tower and well all that stuff that just happened with Ron and Hermione, but I'm don't think I'm really ready to write exactly what happens in these little encounters. Maybe one day, but not today. For now what ever happens in their bedrooms (or towers) stays between them. But let's be real, they're all what 20 and 21 years old? They have a sex drive! Now as for Coop and Emily, they're only 14, they don't! There's no ifs ands or buts about it! Kissing is one thing, but my characters do not have sex at 14!

So I know that a dance is campy, but hey, what can I say, it's all about the romance. I mean could I hide it with all the freaking I love you's I had flying left and right??? Let's just all be happy that I didn't freaking call it the Yule Ball. Apparently, some people didn't read the fourth book so well. Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you have time!!!


	21. The Forbidden Forest

A/N: I'm back! Why is it that when I have time off from school I don't have any time to write, but when I'm in school and have a million and one things to do, I have time to update? I guess it just goes to show what I'd rather be doing. Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! And a special thanks to Natalie for appreciating the no sex for the 14 year olds rule! OK, so on to pressing matters, we're going for another time change! I know, it seems like there's one every chapter. I'm going to be honest; I only wanted it to be Christmas for the proposal, it just seemed cuter that way! I'm evil, I know! Besides, we have to get through the school year somehow. So that's it for now, back to our regularly scheduled programming.  
  
~Chapter 21~  
  
Harry would have thought the day in Hogsmeade the previous fall was all in his imagination if it hadn't been for the two days that Ginny and Hermione had spent in hospital and the fact that it had been witnessed by all the staff and half the student body.  
  
As it was winter had come and gone and still nothing had happened. Now they were well into spring and still nothing seemed to be headed their way. While this was good news it was also torture because he knew someone had attacked them that day. He just wished he knew who it was. Still there were only a few months left of school at this point and then the students would be safe at home.  
  
Of course it didn't make the staff to happy. The closer it got to the end of term the sadder they seemed to get. They had spent a lot of time with these kids getting to know them and teaching them. It wasn't going to be easy walking away from that when the year was over.  
  
Now they would have to start thinking all over again about what they were going to do once the year was over. They had all taken the job teaching because, with the exception of Neville, none of them had a clear direction in life. Now, they had direction, but in a few months it would be taken away.  
  
The teachers tried to make the most of their last few months with their kids by spending equal amounts of time teaching them relevant material as having fun with their classes. Even Draco, who was usually the strictest of teachers, was finding fun activities to keep them entertained.  
  
On the weekends and in the afternoons they'd spend time outside with the students either playing Quidditch or helping them with study lessons. During dinners the teachers would sit at the house tables with the students and chat about their days or joke around with each other.  
  
At one such dinner Harry was sitting with Tyler and Coop at the Gryffindor table while Draco was sitting with Ginny chatting with some Hufflepuffs at the next table. With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Harry grabbed a piece of chicken from his plate. Before Tyler and Coop knew what he was about he threw it across the room where it landed with a smack against the back of Draco's head. Tyler and Coop's faces paled as Draco turned around with a look of murder in his gray eyes. The entire hall stopped talking as Draco stood up.  
  
"Thought that was funny, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
Tyler and Coop slid down in their seats out of sight before Draco decided to unleash the forces of hell. Harry kept on laughing, "Actually, it was rather hysterical if you ask me."  
  
Harry kept on laughing and a moment later a giant wad of mashed potatoes hit him square in the face and Draco's laughter filled the hall. In the next instant Harry was up out of his seat and he and Draco were throwing food back and forth at each other. From another table Neville stood up and yelled, "Food fight!" In the next instant everyone in the hall was up on their feet throwing food from one side of the hall to the next.  
  
McGonagall could do nothing but sit at the head table and shake her head, a slight smile tugging the corners of her lips.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day in April and all of Hogwarts was out on the Quidditch pitch watching Gryffindor and Slytherin battle it out for the Quidditch cup. The scores were tied at 120 a piece and the two Seekers were currently battling it out for the snitch.  
  
At the last second the snitch changed course and the Connie was able to dive quickly and grab it, clenching a Gryffindor victory. Pandemonium erupted in the Gryffindor stands as everyone cheered for their team. The team touched down in the middle of the field to celebrate.  
  
Soon after the stands were thinning out as the students made their way back to the castle. "That was a great game!" Franklin said as they followed the others back.  
  
"Yeah, and the celebration in the common room is going to last all night!" Andrew added.  
  
"I can't wait," Sofia added.  
  
Suddenly Franklin stopped walking, "Hey did you see that?"  
  
"See what?" Daniel asked stopping next to him.  
  
"Over there...by the forest." Franklin said.  
  
"No," Richard said, "I didn't see anything.  
  
Franklin took a step toward the woods, "Let's go take a look."  
  
Sofia looked worried, "We're not supposed to go near there, it's forbidden."  
  
"I thought I saw a flash. Come on," he insisted, "we won't actually go in, I just want to see what it was."  
  
The group walked away from the rest of the students toward the woods. "I don't see anything, Franklin," Richard said. "I'm sure you just saw a shadow or something."  
  
"Shh, do you hear something?" Sofia asked leaning close to listen.  
  
The other four boys did hear something. It sounded like footsteps coming closer to them. Before they could step away a voice called out, "Imperio!" and there was a small green flash that hit Franklin.  
  
"Franklin!" Sofia called.  
  
The voice from the woods spoke, "Come here, Franklin." Franklin took a step forward. The triplets and Sofia grabbed hold of him and tried to keep him back, but with seeming superhuman strength he shook them off and continued into the forest.  
  
"Oh my God, what do we do now?" Andrew asked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tyler have you seen Franklin?" Emily asked as her eyes once again scanned the common room in search of her brother.  
  
"No, Em, I'm surprised they aren't back yet, we're usually the last ones back from the pitch," Tyler answered.  
  
After games it always took them some time to get back to the common room because of the after game meeting and because they needed to change out of their Quidditch robes. Usually by the time they got back to the common room the celebration was well on it's way, which it was, and Franklin was waiting to greet her by the Fat Lady, which he wasn't.  
  
Emily sat in a chair near the portrait with her leg shaking nervously. Every second that he didn't walk through the door her anxiety would rise. "Where could he be?"  
  
"Maybe we should go and tell one of the teachers," Coop suggested, hoping that it would do something to calm Emily's nerves. "They'd probably know better than us how to start looking for him."  
  
"You're right, let's go," Emily said getting up.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Tyler said following them out of the portrait.  
  
~~~  
  
Sofia and the Abbott triplets came running down the hall straight to the teacher's lounge hoping that there would be someone there. As soon as they reached the door Daniel started banging desperately on the door.  
  
Harry opened the door with a look of annoyance on his face. As soon as he saw the students in front of him, he was filled with alarm. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Professor Potter!" Sofia started out of breath. "Professor, it's Franklin! You have to help him!"  
  
"Calm down, Sofia," Harry said kneeling down in front of her. "Where is Franklin? What happened?"  
  
"What happened to Franklin?" Emily said. She, Coop and Tyler had just come around the corner when they saw the triplets and Sofia talking to Harry and Emily had only heard the tail end of Harry's question. She ran the rest of the way to Sofia and knelt down in front of her too. Taking her arms she said, "Sofia, where's my brother? Where's Franklin?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, tears filling her green eyes. "We were heading back to the castle and near the forest we heard a noise. We went closer and we heard some one say Im-Impe, I've never heard that spell before."  
  
"Sofia," Harry said, getting her attention, "did the person say 'Imperio?'"  
  
"Yes! That was the one! And then Franklin just started walking away from us. He wouldn't stop when we tried to get him to come back. We came to find you as soon as we could," she finished.  
  
Harry's heart started beating quickly, who could be out here using the Imperius Curse on his students? "Listen to me closely, I want you to go straight back to your common room. I promise, I'll go find Franklin."  
  
"OK, Professor." Harry and Emily stood up as the four first years started walking away. Sofia turned back tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry we went to the forest Professor."  
  
"It's alright, Sofia," he told her. "Everything will be all right. Just go back to the common room." She nodded her head and the four headed off again. "I want you guys to go back to your common room as well."  
  
"I don't think so!" Emily answered back.  
  
Harry took a breath, "Emily, I can appreciate how you feel, but I can't take you out to the forest with us. I can't effectively find your brother if I'm constantly worrying about where you three are the whole time."  
  
"Please Professor, he's my brother," Emily began.  
  
"And I promise, I'll bring him back safe and sound. Now please, promise me you'll go back to your common room." Emily nodded feebly. "Good now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find the other teachers so we can go," he said starting off down the corridor.  
  
"Don't worry Em," Coop said bringing his arms around Emily to comfort her, "Franklin will be alright."  
  
"Do you guys have your wands?" she asked.  
  
~~~  
  
He quickly gathered all the teachers in McGonagall's office and filled them in on what was going on. "We must leave immediately and find him," Harry told the group.  
  
"I can't allow you to do that," McGonagall told him, "You don't know if it's a trap."  
  
"We can't leave Franklin to die," Neville said. "I'm with Harry on this."  
  
The other's nodded their agreement and McGonagall gave in. "Just be careful out there. The eight teachers quickly made their way out of the castle across the lawns and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Just keep your eye's peeled when you're in here. We don't know exactly what we're up against right now," Harry said as they made their way into the forest.  
  
They all stayed close with their wands out as they entered all trying to look everywhere at once. The slightest noise caused them all to jump and look in that direction. They didn't have any idea where they were going and they didn't think that splitting up would be in their best interest. What ever was out there it would be best to face it together.  
  
The walked deeper and deeper into the woods and still they could find nothing. They'd walk in one direction for a while and then if nothing was found then they doubled back and changed direction.  
  
"This is hopeless," Ron said after their third change of direction. "It would be best if we just split up."  
  
"Wait a minute," Draco said, "I hear something this way." He started leading the way toward where he'd heard the noises coming from. Cutting through the woods they saw three figures walking ahead of them. They followed silently to see where they went.  
  
~~~  
  
"Emily, we should probably turn back," Tyler whispered. "We don't even know where we are."  
  
"You guys go back if you want, but I'm not leaving without Franklin," she whispered back.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Em, we're not leaving you alone," Coop said definitively, "Let's just keep going."  
  
The moved forward through the trees and moved into a clearing. "Oh my God Franklin!" Emily cried out.  
  
Franklin was lying on the ground towards the back of the clearing apparently knocked out. With a quick glance around the clearing to make sure it was deserted she darted out and ran toward her brother followed by Coop and Tyler.  
  
"Franklin! Franklin, are you alright?" Emily asked giving him a shake trying to revive him. Franklin didn't move no matter how hard Emily shook. "Help me guys, we've got to get him back to the school."  
  
The boys were about to help pick him up when they heard twigs cracking behind them. Immediately the three jumped up pulling their wands out in front of them.  
  
"I thought you promised me you'd go right back to your common room," Harry said stepping into the clearing.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't leave my brother out here without doing something myself," Emily answered.  
  
Draco snickered at Harry, "Do they remind you of three other headstrong, think they know it alls, who never listened to anyone?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked away their faces turning slightly pink. "Is he all right?" Ginny asked stepping forward.  
  
"He's knocked out," Emily said, her attention back on her brother, "I can't wake him."  
  
"Let's just get him back to the school. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will know what to do," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't think so," said a cold voice behind them. Everyone snapped around to look at the dark hooded figure, which now blocked their path to the school. "None of you will be going anywhere."  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun!!! I know what you're all thinking! I'm just the meanest person on the face of this planet! The poo is flying everywhere and I'm just ending the chapter here! Well too bad! Cliffhangers are fun! Ha ha ha! So who is this masked man? You'll just have to tune in same Bat time same Bat channel to find out! 


	22. Campy Goodness

A/N: And we're back! Now you all get to find out whom the dude is! So without further ado, on with the show!!!  
  
~Chapter 22~  
  
Eleven wands were pointed at the figure that just stood there not moving, his face a mere shadow under his hood.  
  
"Is that—"Cho started.  
  
"No," Harry interrupted already knowing where her thoughts were going. "My scar isn't hurting." Knowing that their captor wasn't Voldemort was some relief letting Harry's mind turn to the current problem of getting the students safely back to the castle.  
  
The object of their predicament started speaking again, "I knew that all I needed to do to get you out here was to snatch one of these wretched students. That's always the sort of thing that got your little heroic hearts all a flutter." He stepped forward in Draco's direction, "However, I didn't expect that all of you would be running into the forest to save this pitiful little Mudblood's life."  
  
Emily's hand tightened around her wand at the use of such a foul name in association with her family. Chest heaving she took a step forward not really knowing what she would do. Hermione stood in front of Emily keeping her back giving her a sympathetic look, knowing full well how it felt to be called that horrible name. Still she couldn't allow Emily's anger to get the best of her in this situation, they still didn't know what they were up against.  
  
"It's just as well that the rest of you are here," he continued, "it saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Why to kill you of course, especially you Mr. Potter," he said turning in Harry's direction. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough. No more. After today, you will be nothing but a unpleasant memory."  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny asked.  
  
The hooded man laughed, "Haven't you figured it out by now?" He turned to look in Draco's direction again. "No ideas?"  
  
Draco was looking at the ground where he had been looking since the hooded man started talking. His heart was beating in painful lurches at the truth that was in front of him. Somehow he knew it might come down to this, but had been hoping against it.  
  
"Father?" he asked still hoping the impossible.  
  
Everyone's eyes snapped to Draco as the man before them laughed a cruel heartless laugh. A pale hand reached out of the robe and pulled back the hood revealing Lucius Malfoy's face.  
  
"Very good, Son," he said. "I was almost beginning to think that you'd forgotten your dear old father." His smirk faded into a contemptuous sneer, "Of course, it has been three years without any word so there's still some question there."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded.  
  
Lucius' cold gray eyes snapped to Ron, "Temper, temper, Weasley. I'll get to you momentarily."  
  
Things didn't look good at the moment and Harry didn't want his students to be around if it came down to battling Lucius. He turned to Parvati, "Get those kids out of here."  
  
Parvati nodded her head and was about to comply when Lucius produced a wand from out of nowhere and called out, "Obrigatorio!" Everyone's wands fell to the ground as their arms were fastened behind them and they fell to their knees as their ankles were bound together as well.  
  
"I believe I said no one was going anywhere," Lucius repeated.  
  
"How many of you are out here?" Draco asked his father. He was trying to think of a way to get everyone out of here safely, but first they needed to know how many followers his father had with him.  
  
"How many of us?" Lucius asked. "Oh you mean Death Eaters. It's just me, but don't worry, I can handle you meddlesome kids alone."  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment, "Where is Voldemort?"  
  
His father started laughing again. "Where is Voldemort?" he repeated. "Where is Voldemort? What a fantastic question. There is no more Voldemort," he said his face becoming gravely serious again. "It turns out this miserable boy actually defeated him," he said turning on Harry.  
  
He knelt in front of Harry, "That must make you feel so proud doesn't it, Potter. You actually defeated the greatest Sorcerer that ever lived."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore was the greatest Sorcerer that ever lived," Harry replied defiantly.  
  
The back of Lucius' hand came down hard across Harry's face. Harry's face flung to the side and he quickly snapped it back to glare at Lucius, an angry red mark already showing on his face. Lucius ran his hand through his pale blonde hair, "See that was always your problem, Potter, you never knew when to keep your filthy mouth shut."  
  
Lucius stood up again and continued with his story. "I had spent two years searching high and low for the Dark Lord to no avail, he was really gone. At the end of my search I thought that perhaps it was best that Voldemort was gone. I mean if he couldn't even stand up to this ridiculous boy then what hope was there that he would ever be able to lead the rest of us in a new world. Maybe it was his horrible Muggle father's blood that made him so incompetent."  
  
"After that let down I began thinking and had an epiphany. I thought who better to lead the new future of Pureblood wizarding than an actual Pureblood. I took my idea to some of my old cohorts but they rejected me. They said that without Voldemort it was useless. It was his name that struck fear into the hearts of others," Lucius was growing steadily angrier.  
  
"Imagine that, I had to prove myself to the old Death Eaters. Me! Voldemort's right hand! I knew I'd show them all, and then when I was in charge I'd make them all suffer! So I arranged a little demonstration."  
  
"It was you . . . that day in Hogsmeade!" Hermione surmised.  
  
Lucius turned to her, "Very good, Mudblood. You always were the quick one." Hermione glared at him as he continued with his story. "I should have killed you two when I had the chance, but I just wanted to show that I had the daring to go right up to where you are and take the chance. I needed to prove that to everyone. It was nothing to keep it out of the Daily Prophet seeing as how Fudge is still so easy to manipulate."  
  
Ron gave a disgusted snort, "That stupid prat."  
  
"As a Weasley you could never understand, but the truth is that if you line someone's pocket with enough Galleons they'll pretty much do whatever you want them to do." Lucius stopped and shook his head, "But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Before Hogsmeade and before going to see old allies, there was one person I went to go see. The one person that I thought above all others would back me one hundred percent. My son."  
  
"You never came to see me," Draco countered.  
  
For the briefest moment a look of hurt passed through Lucius' eyes but was gone just as quickly as it was there. "Oh I came to see you. The sad truth is that I was too humiliated to actually seek you out." Lucius came and stood right in front of his son. "Imagine my shock and embarrassment when I learned that my son, a Malfoy, had married a repulsive, disgusting, horrible Mudblood!"  
  
All eyes turned to Draco again as his father laid out the details of Draco's past. "And on top of that, you had a miserable Half blood baby with her! Before I left I knew that you had a thing for that girl, but I thought once you had her you have gotten it out of your system and move on. Instead you marry her and sully the Malfoy name. You disgusted me, Son."  
  
Tears were glistening in Draco's eyes, "I won't apologize for Alison or Bethany. If you had taken the time to get to know them—"  
  
"Get to know them," Lucius guffawed, "You can't be serious. You dishonored your family and you actually wanted approval. No, that would never have happened. I only wish that I had been around to put a stop to all that rubbish before you had actually tarnished the Malfoy blood line."  
  
"Do not talk about my wife and daughter that way!" Draco yelled at his father.  
  
"At least I was able to do something about the situation before I had to go again. I gave you a second chance to live your life correctly."  
  
It took Draco a minute for what his father was saying to register in his head. "No," he whispered, "The fire...that was you?"  
  
"I had to purify the line," Lucius said offhandedly.  
  
"No!" Draco screamed, agony raking through him. He couldn't believe what his father was telling him, how could his very own father actually have killed his wife and daughter; two people who had meant more to Draco than anyone else had.  
  
Ginny was crying silently next to Draco, she wished she could wrap her arms around him to give him comfort. How could his father have been so cruel as to take away his happiness?  
  
"Cut the dramatics," Lucius said, "What I did, I did for you, to give you a second chance. Of course what did you do with that? You came here to this school to teach with Muggle lovers and Mudbloods. Honestly, Draco, did I teach you nothing?" Lucius asked with honest disappointment in his voice.  
  
"But I'm here to give you one last chance to embrace your birthright. To take your place by my side and live up to your proper potential."  
  
"No Draco!" Ginny said from next to him. "Remember, you're your own person!"  
  
Lucius glared at Ginny, "I think we've had enough from the rest of our guests." He pulled his wand out again, "Nocturno!"  
  
Draco looked around as the rest of his companions fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Lucius turned his wand on Draco and said, "Libere!" a moment before Draco's hands and legs went free. He stood slowly in front of his father, still a bit wary of what was going on.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to prove yourself to me." He pointed his wand at Ginny, "Diurno!" Ginny's eyes opened and Lucius pointed his wand at her again pulling her back up to a kneeling position.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked stepping in between his father and Ginny.  
  
Lucius smiled at his son, "It's not what I'm doing, it's what you're going to do. You're going to kill her."  
  
"What?" Draco asked panic filling him. "Father no! Look you need some help. Please let me get you the help you need."  
  
Lucius laughed without any real mirth, "And what kind of help would that be, Son? A nice room at St. Mungo's until a Dementor can come and give me that blasted kiss? No thank you. But if you really feel that way, then I'm afraid you're going to share in the same fate as your friends. Starting with the youngest Weasley here."  
  
Lucius raised his wand again. "Father please, stop!"  
  
Lucius looked at his son again, realization finally dawning on him. "Oh, Draco, a Weasley, honestly? I guess I should just be glad that she's a Pureblood. At least it's a step up from the last one." Draco tensed at his father's words but didn't say anything. He had to keep his cool if he didn't want Ginny to get hurt.  
  
"Father let's just leave here. I'll go with you, we can go anywhere else."  
  
"Don't you understand, Draco? I have to do this. I'm building you a legacy. What I do here I do for the future of all Purebloods." He sidestepped his son with his wand pointed at Ginny, "Crucio!"  
  
Ginny started withering in pain as the Cruciatus Curse hit her. "No!" Draco yelled at his father.  
  
"You have to choose, Son. What's it going to be?"  
  
"Stop I'll do it!" Draco immediately removed the curse from Ginny and her small body fell to the ground. Draco rushed over to her and picked her head up and placed in his lap. "Ginny, Ginny wake up." Here eyes fluttered open, her body still spasming in pain. "I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
"Don't apologize for what you have to do, Draco. Think of the future and what your actions will bring around," he father said behind him.  
  
"You're right," Draco said straightening.  
  
This really was a no win situation for him. His father would never leave him alone if he didn't submit to his will. The only way he would have a normal life was to do what his father said, he had to think of the future. Besides, his father had made it abundantly clear that if he didn't approve of his son's choices he would remedy the situation in his own cold and sinister way. Bending down he placed a kiss on Ginny's lips, "I'm sorry," he said again and stood up.  
  
He walked over to where his wand had fallen before and picked it up. Standing between his father and Ginny he pointed his wand.  
  
"Wait," said his father, "I think that everyone should see you reclaim your birthright. Diurno!" he called out waking the others, including Franklin. With his wand he raised them all to their knees as he had done with Ginny. "Good, everyone is up. You're all privileged to bear witness to this auspicious occasion! Starting with the death of this Weasley, we will build a new wizarding world. Unfortunately, none of you will be around to see it."  
  
Ron started struggling against his restraints, "You rat bastard! Don't you dare! I'll kill you Malfoy!"  
  
"Enough! You'll be with your sister soon enough Mr. Weasley." Lucius said. "Go ahead, Draco."  
  
Ginny still lay on the ground hey brown eyes staring at Draco. She didn't look at him with anger or censure; she had a look of understanding. Draco's throat tightened at the sight. He held up his wand and took a deep breath. "Avada..."  
  
Lucius' eyes twinkled as his son's wand rose higher, "Yes...do it."  
  
In the next instant Draco's wand came down but it wasn't pointed at Ginny, "Kedavra!" he finished the spell hurtling it at his father. His father's eyes flashed with real surprise just seconds before the spell hit him and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Pointing his wand at the others he called out, "Libere!" before running back to Ginny's side. Some of her strength had come back to her and she was able to push up to sitting position by the time he reached her. He sat next to her and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Your father,"she started.  
  
"Shh," Draco said cradling her head to his shoulder, "Don't think about that now."  
  
After checking on Ginny and Franklin, Ron and Harry had gone over to Lucius and took his wand away from him. "I can't believe he killed his own father," Ron whispered.  
  
"It was what he had to do," Harry whispered back.  
  
"I just don't know what to say," Ron told him.  
  
"Let's get everyone back to the castle," Harry said.  
  
The students were all well enough to walk back and even though Ginny insisted that she'd be alright, Draco ignored her and picked her up in his arms, partly because he wanted her to conserve her strength and partly because he wanted to have her close to him to know that she was really there with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight the whole way back to the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
Madame Pomfrey wanted Ginny to stay in the hospital wing for at least a night to make sure she fully recovered but Ginny would hear nothing of it. Draco had left right after leaving her there and she hadn't seen him since. She wanted to go be there to comfort him when he needed it.  
  
Leaving the hospital wing she went straight to Draco's room. Myra didn't waste time in letting her enter. His room was completely dark and Draco was lying on his bed holding the picture of his wife and daughter to his chest.  
  
She walked to his bed and climbed in with him. He put out his arm to bring her to his side. "You really should have stayed with Madame Pomfrey over night," he told her.  
  
"I couldn't leave you alone tonight," she told him nestling closer. "What are you going to tell your mother?"  
  
Draco sighed thinking about the letter he had owled to his mother shortly after their arriving back at the castle. He and his mother hadn't spoken in some years either as she had shared his father's view of mixed blood marriages. After Alison had died and his mother hadn't made any attempt with him, he just wrote her off as well. "I told her the truth when I wrote her."  
  
"Were your parents close?" Ginny asked running her hands up and down Draco's chest in a comforting manner.  
  
"Yes. My father may have been cold and uncaring in some respects but when it came to my mother he loved her very much."  
  
"I know this is a stupid question, but how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
Draco sighed again, "Relieved."  
  
Ginny propped her head up surprised to hear him say that, "Relieved?"  
  
"At least I know now that it's really over. My father will never cause pain to those I care about again," he told her.  
  
Ginny's small hand caressed his face, "It was such a tough spot for you to be in."  
  
"I made the right decision," he stated resolutely. "Not that he left me with much of a choice. But I couldn't let him take joy away from me twice. When he confessed to what he'd done...he wasn't my father anymore. He gave me all the vindication I needed when he told me not to be sorry for what I was going to do, but to think of the future it will bring me."  
  
He sat up bringing her with him. He placed the picture of his family aside reverently. "You are my future Ginny. You were what I thought of. I want to have a life with you. After Alison, I thought that future happiness was hopeless. I came here hoping to escape that and instead I found you. The very last thing I wanted and the only thing I can't live without. I want you to be my family now Ginny, I think you have been for some time, but I want to make it official."  
  
Ginny looked at him, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Draco, I don't want you to feel that you have to do this. I don't want you to give anymore than you're ready for."  
  
He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you really think that these are idle statements Ginny?"  
  
"I know they are not, and that's why I don't want you to make them after such a overwhelming day."  
  
He smiled at her, "Are you trying to say that my brain might be muddled?"  
  
She smiled back, "Why I would never imply such a thing!" Her expression turned serious, "I just don't want you to make any rash decisions."  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life," he replied equally serious.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm going to be Mrs. Virginia Malfoy!"  
  
"It does have a nice ring to it." Draco said bringing her close to kiss her. Her response was quick and she brought her hands up in his hair. She got to her knees and moved over to sit on his lap. She started pulling his shirt up over his head and then moving to remove hers. As she reached behind her to unhook her bra, Draco grabbed her hands to stop her.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" he asked still wanting to make sure that she would recover completely from the events of that afternoon.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him bringing their bodies close, Draco's arms went around her waist and then up and down the exposed skin of her back. "Oh yes," she assured him, a lump rising in her throat at the look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"Good," he said leaning her back and pressing her into his bed, "because after today, I don't think I can let you go."  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Nobody's asking you to," she told him as she brought his mouth down to hers.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day before breakfast, Ginny and Draco decided to announce their news to their friends. "Congratulations!" Hermione said as she and the rest of the girls led Ginny away to discuss wedding preparations in much the same way they had done to Hermione when she and Ron had announced their engagement.  
  
"Why do girls get like that?" Neville asked as he watched them squeal in delight over hairstyles and gown designs.  
  
"I think it's something genetic," Harry suggested.  
  
Ron shook his head and turned his attention to Draco. "I owe you an apology," he said.  
  
Draco put up his hand and shook his head, "As much as I would love to hear this, it's not necessary, Weasley."  
  
"No, it is. You saved my sister's life as well as all of ours." Ron looked down and his face was slightly pink, "Thank you," he said putting his hand out toward Draco. Draco took the offered hand in his. He certainly had no idea what was going on. "My sister is lucky to have a guy like you," Ron added as he pulled his hand back.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. Now he knew that this family was crazy. Ron was actually approving of him, just what was going on. Just then Ginny came back over to them and wrapped her arms around his, "Are you boys behaving over here?" Draco numbly nodded his head and when the others left to go eat he told her what happened with her brother. "Well, we Weasley's are fiercely loyal. What you did out there yesterday has made you forever indebted to my family."  
  
"As long as you're still with me, your family's debt is paid in full," he said pulling her into a hug. She smiled radiantly at him and tipped her face up for his kiss.  
  
Classes had been canceled until further notice so that McGonagall could go to the Ministry of Magic directly and deal with the Fudge problem herself. It was a few days later that they got notice that she would be returning the next morning and would join them in the staff lounge for breakfast.  
  
About fifteen minutes after they had all arrived McGonagall swept into the room. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." With a heavy sigh she sat at the table. "Well, there is so much to tell you that I don't know where to begin." She glanced over to where Ginny and Draco were sitting and gave them a smile, "I do hear, however, that felicitations are once again in order?" The young couple gave her a smile of thanks before she moved on again.  
  
"I guess I should begin with Fudge," she said. "Well, you'll all be happy to know that he is no longer the Minister of Magic. He was removed. Needless to say that everyone was more than just a little surprised to find out that he was on Lucius Malfoy's payroll and covering up important information for him." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Ginny took his hand in hers giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be warming a cell in Azkaban for some time," she finished.  
  
"After his removal the board immediately went into a vote to choose a new Minister of Magic." McGonagall stood up and began pacing the room. "I...I was chosen to be the new Minister of Magic."  
  
The teachers all looked at each other for a moment before offering up their congratulations to McGonagall.  
  
"So who's going to be the new Headmaster here?" Cho asked.  
  
"Well, that leads me to my next topic of conversation," McGonagall said. "You'll all remember the seminars the teachers were sent to at the beginning of the year. It's the reason I was able to ask you all to come here." She waited as the others shook their heads in acknowledgement before continuing, "Those seminars were to prepare them to teach at the new university that is being opened up in association with Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone looked at each other still not understanding what was going on. "The old teachers are not coming back," McGonagall clarified. "Well, all except Hagrid. He decided that he didn't want to be anywhere but Hogwarts and will be coming back at the end of the school year." They were still staring at her not really sure what to think, "The positions are yours if you want them." Everyone started talking all at once.  
  
"Wow, we can stay!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Thank God, I had no idea what I was going to do next."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ron said, "If Hagrid comes back then that closes the Care of Magical Creatures position. Where does that leave me?"  
  
"Actually Mr. Weasley, you'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," she told him.  
  
Harry's head snapped to her as Ron spoke again, "What? But that's Harry's position, what about him?"  
  
"There was one concession that I made before accepting the Minister of Magic position. I told them that I would only agree to it if Harry were made the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Unbelievably, they agreed."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open as Ron and Draco leaned over to clap him on the back and Neville reached across the table to shake his hand. The girls all congratulated him enthusiastically. Him, the new Headmaster? There was no way. But McGonagall had no reason to lie and the look she had of pure pleasure at his latest achievement in life led him to believe that it was all true.  
  
"So there you have it. You can all stay if you want." They all started chatting again excited that they no longer had to leave the place where they had all found promising careers. "I will make the announcement to the students at the end of year banquet."  
  
~~~  
  
The end of year banquet was an exciting one for the staff; it was their first in a long line of many to come. They no longer had to fear what was in their futures. They had come back to a place that had held happy memories of their childhoods and now held great promises of their adult lives as well.  
  
McGonagall's announcement about the teachers returning was met with loud boisterous cheers and her announcement about her leaving and Harry being the new Headmaster was a bittersweet one. All the students had known McGonagall for their entire stay at the school and while she may have been tough in some respects she always cared most about what happened to her students.  
  
The next day all the teachers accompanied the students to the train, which would take them back to Kings Cross Station. The Creevey's, Coop, and Tyler stood with the teachers saying their goodbyes. "Thank you again for what you all did," Emily said.  
  
"Yes, well, hopefully next time you'll listen when you're told to stay put," Harry told her.  
  
"Oh, don't listen to him," Draco interjected, "He never listened to reason either."  
  
Harry blushed and shot a look of censure at Draco. Emily smiled, "Well thank you just the same."  
  
Coop and Tyler stood just behind them. Neither had said much not really knowing what to say. They had witnessed their potions teacher, the man who had made their lives difficult for the past year, do what was necessary to save their lives. They now had a newfound respect for him. Grant it, they still didn't want to be on his bad side, but they did respect him.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Emily said as the last whistle blew on the train. "I guess we'll be seeing you all next year." With that the four made their way on to the train.  
  
The teachers turned back and headed toward the Thestrals, which were waiting nearby. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all climbed into one as Cho, Harry, Parvati, and Neville climbed into the other.  
  
They were all headed back to the castle where they would have one last day with McGonagall and then would all pack up their bags and head to the Grimmauld Place, which was now Harry's home, where the rest of the Weasley clan would meet them.  
  
"Mum owled again this morning to make sure that we were all going to be there tomorrow afternoon," Ron told his sister as they rode back to the castle. "I think she's probably already cooking for everyone.  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny holding her left hand, fingering the platinum band that he had placed on her finger the day before. It may have been presumptuous, but when he wrote his mother to tell her of his father's death, he told her that he was going to marry the Weasley girl. His mother had owled him back the package in reply to the letter he'd sent her. She didn't mention anything about his father in her short note, but she expressed her sincere hope that her son would be happy and had apparently run out to purchase a ring for him to give his fiancé. He figured that this was her way to bridge the rift between them and he and Ginny were planning a trip to visit her during the summer.  
  
"I just hope that she doesn't get any funny ideas in her head about sleeping arrangements," Ginny stated.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped toward her, as much as he and her brother were now getting along, he didn't know what he'd do if he had to bunk with him for the next week let alone bunk with Potter or Longbottom. She laughed at the worried expression on his face, "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine."  
  
Ron stared at Draco through narrowed eyes, "Just what are you doing with my sister?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Not that it's any of your business," she started and then went at it with her brother. Draco leaned back in his seat staying out of this argument. This definitely felt more familiar than nice Ron.  
  
He smiled inwardly knowing that even though his life was finally getting back on balance it was still going to be just as unpredictable as ever. He was just happy that he had the pintsized red head with him along for the ride.  
  
A/N: OMG! It's over! I can't believe it! I think I'm going to cry! Why is it that my proposals end with sex . . . I think I need to get that checked out! Anyway, so this was my story. Ten points to both Laur02 and noone2special for correctly guessing that it was Draco's daddy that was up to no good! I'm really sad that this story is over and I wish that it could have gone on forever and ever!  
  
OK, so I took some artistic liberties in making up some spells. Of course this whole story is an artistic liberty so I don't think that anyone will mind too much that I made up a few words. Here are the explanations for those. "Obrigatorio!" is Portuguese for bind. "Libere!" is Spanish for liberate. "Nocturno!" is Spanish for nocturnal and lastly "Diurno!" is Spanish for diurnal. I just went on to freetranslation . com and put in a bunch of words until I got some stuff that I thought worked with what I wanted. Now I don't want to hear that any of you are cheating on your foreign language homework! Struggling through two years of Spanish was part of high school fun!!!  
  
Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Really, I'm so sad to see this one go! It was my first Harry Potter fanfic! Rest assured however that it won't be my last! I already know what I want my next one to be so I don't think you'll have to wait too much longer to get more.  
  
Thank you all again so much! I especially want to thank Zee, my very first reviewer in this story, Chelles, clanmalfoy, Rhinemjr, Nerwen Faelvirin, Bombshell, mystic-fox, Natalie, and everyone else who has read my story! I know that I probably forgot to mention people in this list and I really apologize! Thank you anyway! Thank you also to my lurkers who don't review, you know who you are!!!  
  
I heart you all! 


End file.
